Pokémon: Hacia la cima de Kanto
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Seis meses después de ganar la Conferencia de la Liga de Kanto, Ash regresa nuevamente a la Meseta Índigo con un nuevo objetivo: desafiar y derrotar a los miembros del Alto Mando, y eventualmente al Campeón regional. ¿Tendrá lo necesario para triunfar? Rewrite de "El Último Escalón". Imagen de portada hecha por Vinylshadow.
1. Prólogo

**Pokémon: Hacia la Cima de Kanto**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Prólogo:** El último desafío.

* * *

 _ **Meseta Índigo…**_

La Meseta Índigo, el destino final de los entrenadores Pokémon en la región Kanto, lugar que durante años ha visto el ascenso y la caída de campeones en la Liga Pokémon. Seis meses atrás, el Estadio Índigo fue la sede del campeonato regional, cuyo ganador obtuvo el derecho de enfrentarse al Alto Mando, un grupo al cual solo pueden entrar aquellos que demuestren ser los mejores entre los mejores entrenadores de su región.

Y para cierto jovencito que partió de Pueblo Paleta a los diez años, ha llegado el momento de enfrentarse a ellos, y con ello lograr su sueño de toda la vida: convertirse en un Maestro Pokémon.

\- Aquí estamos, Pikachu. La Meseta Índigo, una vez más. – dijo Ash, sobrevolando la ciudad a lomos de su Charizard, y viendo el estadio en la distancia.

\- Pikapika. – asintió vigorosamente el roedor desde el hombro de su entrenador.

Esta era la tercera vez que Ash visitaba la Meseta Índigo. La primera vez había sido apenas durante su primer año como entrenador Pokémon. Para alguien que no se tomaba por aquel entonces muy en serio el entrenamiento, fue una verdadera hazaña haber llegado al Top 16 en su primera competencia oficial. Pero los años pasaron, y gracias a sus viajes y experiencias alrededor del mundo, Ash fue creciendo, madurando, y fortaleciéndose, al igual que sus Pokémon. Casi diez años después, volvió a participar en el torneo regional de Kanto, y tras enfrentarse a oponentes muy duros, avanzó hasta la final y esta vez obtuvo la victoria.

Como ganador de la Conferencia Índigo, Ash se había ganado el derecho de, si lo deseaba, retar de manera oficial al Alto Mando de Kanto. Vencer a cualquiera de ellos le haría acreedor al título de Maestro Pokémon. Sin embargo, derrotarlos a los cuatro le abriría una puerta todavía más grande: la posibilidad de retar al Campeón Regional por su título. El reto más difícil que hubiera tenido en toda su vida, pero siendo alguien que vivía para competir, no sentía miedo, sino emoción y deseos de superarlo.

La fecha para iniciar el desafío había sido decidida seis meses antes para que tuviera tiempo de prepararse, y ahora solo faltaba una semana. El presidente de la Liga Pokémon le había enviado una notificación de que debía presentarse unos días antes para terminar de hacer algunos arreglos, así que había partido unas horas antes de Pueblo Paleta, y abajo pudo ver que el comité de bienvenida ya estaba esperándolo. En cuanto lo vieron, comenzaron a agitar los brazos para llamar su atención.

\- Ya llegamos, Charizard, desciende. – pidió Ash.

Charizard asintió y con un gruñido comenzó a descender hacia donde le indicó su entrenador. Había una pequeña multitud reunida, pero la policía había acordonado el área y evitaba que los curiosos se acercaran más de lo debido, sin embargo, los gritos y aplausos de la multitud no se hicieron esperar.

\- ¡Atrás, atrás de la línea todos! – gritaba la oficial Jenny, tratando de contener a las masas.

\- ¡Ash, eres lo máximo!

\- ¡Eres el número uno, tú serás el campeón!

\- ¡Te amamos, Ash!

Ash se rio algo nervioso. Aun recordaba la primera vez que llegó a esa calle a pie, y cuando la gente empezó a aplaudir, creyó que era por él. Ahora, sabiendo que los gritos y aplausos sí eran por él, ciertamente no se sentía con la cabeza tan inflada como en aquella ocasión, pero aun así, decidió saludar y sonreír, causando que más de una chica entre las multitudes gritara e incluso que algunas se desmayaran.

Una vez que descendió, Ash reconoció a cuatro de las cinco personas que lo estaban esperando. El más bajo de ellos, el anciano señor Charles Goodshow, inmediatamente se le acercó en cuanto se bajó de Charizard de un salto.

\- ¡Bienvenido, Ash! – lo saludó extendiéndole la mano. – Qué gusto de verte después de tanto tiempo.

\- Gracias, señor Goodshow. – replicó Ash dándole un amigable apretón. – También estamos emocionados de estar aquí, ¿verdad, amigos?

\- ¡Pikapika! – asintió el roedor, y Charizard gruñó estando de acuerdo.

\- Ah, cómo pasa el tiempo. Aún recuerdo cuando llegaste por primera vez a este estadio. Cómo has crecido desde entonces, muchacho, y ya no eres un novato.

Ash se rascó detrás de la cabeza, sonriendo nerviosamente. Cierto, ya no era un novato con demasiada confianza en sí mismo creyendo que podría vencer a todos, sino un entrenador con casi una década de experiencia y aventuras acumuladas con el tiempo dispuesto a darlo todo por lograr sus metas.

\- Bueno, creo que es hora de que te demos la bienvenida como debe de ser. Acércate.

El señor Goodshow llevó a Ash con el resto del Alto Mando. Ash ya había conocido a tres de ellos en sus viajes pasados. Todos procedieron a saludarlo.

\- Es un gusto volver a verte. Espero que hayas aprendido algo de nuestro último encuentro.

Primero estaba Lorelei, la maestra de los Pokémon de Agua y Hielo, una mujer pelirroja alta y voluptuosa que usaba gafas, e iba vestida de tacones negros, blusa del mismo color sin mangas, y una minifalda púrpura que resaltaba sus largas piernas.

\- Será un honor enfrentarte de nuevo, joven Ash. Quiero ver qué tanto has progresado en estos últimos años.

El segundo, Ash lo había conocido como líder de gimnasio: Koga, el maestro ninja y especialista de los Pokémon tipo Veneno, iba ataviado con un traje completo de color negro y púrpura, con un cinturón rojo y se veía idéntico a como Ash lo recordaba, salvo algunas ligeras arrugas en la cara y un poco más largo su pelo negro de punta. Por lo que había escuchado, le había dejado el puesto de líder de gimnasio a su hija.

\- Has crecido mucho, Ash, puedo notar que te has vuelto más fuerte.

El tercero era Bruno, el maestro de los Pokémon tipo Luchador, mostrándose tan enorme e imponente con sus músculos, y vestido solo con pantalones de entrenamiento y cinturón negro.

La cuarta miembro era la única desconocida para Ash: una mujer que se veía de la misma edad que Lorelei, de cabello azul platinado y ojos del mismo color. Llevaba una blusa amarilla de tiras que dejaba expuesto su ombligo, pantalones blancos bombachos hasta la rodilla, y zapatillas también amarillas. El señor Goodshow decidió romper el hielo entre ambos.

\- Ash, permíteme presentarte a nuestra más reciente adición al Alto Mando de Kanto. Ella es Karen, especialista en Pokémon tipo Oscuro, y originaria de la región de Johto.

\- Encantada. – dijo la aludida. – Todos mis colegas tienen muchas cosas buenas que decir sobre ti. Espero poder comprobarlo por mí misma.

\- Gracias. – sonrió Ash. – No sé ya si esté a la altura de todos ustedes, pero puedo garantizarles que haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

\- Bien, yo tengo que marcharme a terminar con algunos asuntos. – dijo Goodshow. – Si son tan amables de llevar a Ash a sus instalaciones.

Los miembros del Alto Mando asintieron, y mientras Goodshow se iba por su lado, le indicaron a Ash que se fuera con ellos. El entrenador retornó a Charizard y los siguió, mientras la multitud a su alrededor seguía gritando y aplaudiéndole, en espera de que comenzara su desafío.

…

Ash fue llevado a un área del Estadio Índigo donde nunca antes había estado. Por lo que le contaron, era un área reservada para los entrenadores que oficialmente retaban a los miembros del Alto Mando, donde pudiesen tener todo lo necesario.

\- Esperamos que estés cómodo aquí. – dijo Lorelei. – Estos serán tus cuarteles privados durante lo que dure este desafío.

El lugar como tal era una sola gran habitación, provisto de una gran cama, un gran sillón enfrente de una pantalla gigante de televisión, y una gran cocina y comedor con un refrigerador que Ash esperaba que estuviese lleno a tope. Al fondo se podían ver implementos para ejercitarse en el gimnasio, una computadora de escritorio, un transportador de Pokébolas y otras cosas más. Los miembros del Alto Mando procedieron a explicar uno a uno todo lo que Ash tendría a su disposición.

\- Ya que nosotros hemos visto tus batallas, y nos hemos preparado para ti, lo justo es que tú también puedas hacer lo mismo. – dijo Karen, señalando la computadora. – Desde aquí, tendrás acceso al servidor privado de la Meseta Índigo, que contiene nuestros perfiles y decenas de videos con nuestras batallas oficiales, para que tengas una idea de lo que te espera.

\- Muy considerados. – dijo Ash. Aunque él gustaba del factor sorpresa, lo cierto era que para enfrentarse a Maestros Pokémon de dicho calibre, lo mejor sería prepararse y saber exactamente contra qué y quiénes se enfrentarían él y sus Pokémon.

\- Esa puerta lleva hacia un campo de batalla de práctica, si deseas hacer algo de entrenamiento de último momento entre los encuentros. – explicó Koga, señalando una puerta de cristal al fondo de la habitación.

\- Y está el gimnasio privado si deseas ejercitarte tú mismo. – agregó Bruno, cruzando los brazos después de señalar los equipamientos de pesas, caminadora y demás.

\- Supongo que no estaría mal algo de ejercicio para mí. – asintió el entrenador.

\- Si necesitas algo más solo tienes que usar la línea directa y enviaremos a alguien. – dijo Lorelei. – No te quitamos más tiempo, puedes descansar por hoy, y pensar a quién de nosotros querrás enfrentar primero. Hasta entonces.

Y dicho esto, el cuarteto de Maestros Pokémon salió de la habitación. Ash se llevó su equipaje para descargarlo en la cama y se dirigió hacia el videoteléfono. En efecto, quería descansar y darse un banquete, pero lo primero era hacer una llamada importante a Pueblo Paleta. Cogió el auricular y empezó a marcar el número, hasta que le llegó la señal de comunicaciones.

\- ¿Residencia Ketchum? – En pantalla apareció Delia. – ¡Ash, hola, cariño!

\- Hola, mamá. – replicó el entrenador con una gran sonrisa. – Solo llamaba para avisarte que ya llegué a la Meseta Índigo.

\- ¡Grandioso! – dijo la mujer. – Ah, cielos, apenas puedo creerlo. Pareciera que fue ayer cuando mi bebé finalmente salió de Pueblo Paleta para iniciar su viaje. Y mírate ahora.

\- Lo sé. – dijo Ash. – Será difícil, pero estoy más emocionado que nunca.

\- No lo dudo, has trabajado muy duro para llegar hasta donde estás. – dijo Delia. – Así que ánimo, te estaré apoyando con todo mi corazón. Igual que todos los demás.

\- Muchas gracias. No los decepcionaré, lo prometo. – dijo Ash. – Te amo, mamá.

\- Y yo a ti, Ash. Cuídate mucho, y no olvides cambiarte los calzoncillos todos los días.

\- ¡Mamá!

\- Jaja, lo siento, no pude resistirme. ¡Adiós!

Y con una última risa, Delia y Ash terminaron la llamada. Siempre que Ash creía que su mamá había dejado aquel hábito de recordarle que se cambiara los calzoncillos, tenía que recordárselo. Dicho eso, aunque fuese vergonzoso, también le traía buenos recuerdos, y le hacía ver que aunque muchas cosas habían cambiado, otras seguirían igual. Especialmente en relación a él, a sus Pokémon, su familia y a sus amigos.

\- Bien, vamos a comer algo, luego a ver ese servidor de la Liga Pokémon. – dijo Ash, yéndose hacia el refrigerador. – Después, podremos empezar a entrenar. ¿Quieres algo tú también, Pikachu?

El refrigerador tenía de todo lo que Ash le gustaba comer, listo para calentar en el microondas, y también había paquetes de comida para Pokémon, bien organizados según el tipo y sabor según las preferencias. Sin duda no se morirían de hambre en ese lugar, aunque Ash presentía que tal vez tendría que ordenar un poco más, pues así como estaban y con su apetito habitual, posiblemente solo les duraría hasta la mitad de la semana. Y considerando el desafío que estaba por venir, necesitarían de mucha, MUCHA energía.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

¿Cómo están? Bien, hoy vengo con algo diferente. Aunque sigo con futuras historias para el Resetverso, tampoco he dejado de lado ideas independientes, y aquí les traigo una sacada del cajón de los recuerdos. Específicamente, esta será un remake de mi fic original "El Último Escalón", pero actualizada con las mecánicas recientes, como los Megas y los Movimientos-Z, y desde luego los Pokémon de Ash. Si leyeron el original, mucho de lo que había en él lo voy a conservar para facilitarme la escritura, pero intentaré mejorar lo que pueda y corregir los errores que haya cometido en él para que no se sienta como que es simplemente "lo mismo pero mejor". Eso incluye además un combate adicional, ya que el original era solo con los cuatro del Alto Mando (dando a entender que el líder del Alto Mando es también el Campeón), pero esta vez será Alto Mando + Campeón por separado, como en los juegos.

Algunas aclaraciones preliminares: primera, esta historia NO va dentro de la continuidad de las que he escrito desde "Encrucijadas: Entre una Sirena y una Princesa" hasta "Ash vs Paul: Revancha en el Lago Acuity", así que cualquier inconsistencia que haya con ellas estará justificada, ¿les quedó claro? Segunda, si bien ya tengo más o menos decididos los equipos que usarán los oponentes de Ash, estoy abierto a sugerencias para estrategias, movimientos y/o Pokémon específicos que se puedan utilizar. Ojo: esto solo para el desarrollo de los combates de manera intermedia, porque los desenlaces de cada uno ya los tengo planeados y esos no se cambiarán. Por último, y esto es para quienes no me sigan, yo no me apego al límite de los cuatro movimientos den mis historias. Si impongo alguno sería de unos siete u ocho y no de manera explícita. Lo digo porque ocasionalmente hay quienes preguntan por ello.

Ya creo que eso es todo por ahora. Espero que disfruten de esta historia, y si no es mucho pedir, agradecería que no se limiten solo a favoritear o seguir. Me gusta interactuar con los lectores, ¿saben? Nos veremos la próxima vez.


	2. Ash vs Lorelei (I)

**Pokémon: Hacia la Cima de Kanto**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Batalla 1:** Ash vs Lorelei.

* * *

 _ **Estadio Índigo…**_

Una de las ventajas de no quedarse en un Centro Pokémon mientras duraba ese desafío era que podía alejarse de las multitudes, y planear sus estrategias mucho mejor y más tranquilo. Sin mencionar también ponerse a entrenar en el campo de práctica que le habían facilitado.

Ash pasó la mayor parte de la mañana frente al monitor de la computadora, accediendo al servidor de la Liga Pokémon. Si bien él no era muy dado a hacer planes, y si lo hacía generalmente a corto plazo, para ese desafío sabía que no podía fiarse totalmente de la improvisación, así que decidió aprovechar la información que tenía a la mano para planear su estrategia. Las reglas del desafío ya habían sido establecidas: serían batallas de seis contra seis con un descanso una vez que un lado perdiera a tres Pokémon, y habría un intermedio de dos días entre cada encuentro, para reorganizar su equipo y planear contra su siguiente oponente.

\- Si realmente son tan difíciles como dicen, lo mejor es usar un equipo distinto en cada uno. – decía Ash mientras revisaba el perfil de la que había decidido que sería su primera oponente: Lorelei.

Cuando la conoció, le vio utilizar a Jynx, Slowbro, Dewgong y Cloyster, aunque no había podido ver sus capacidades totales. En los videos de batallas oficiales en el servidor, le vio también utilizar un Lapras y un Mamoswine, aparte de los cuatro Pokémon antes mencionados.

Ash aún recordaba la primera vez que la conoció: en su primera visita a la Isla Mandarín, él, siendo un novato arrogante e impetuoso, cometió el error de desafiarla a una batalla, confiado en que podría vencerla… hasta que ella y su Cloyster trapearon el suelo con él y Pikachu sin sudar ni una gota. En aquel entonces, Ash aprendió una importante lección sobre humildad y entender los sentimientos de sus Pokémon, y en ocasiones, Misty no perdía la oportunidad de echárselo en la cara, pues él sabía que Lorelei era su heroína personal.

\- Misty… ¡claro! – dijo mientras casi se iba para atrás con todo y silla.

Acababa de recordar algo importante. Sin perder tiempo se fue hacia el videoteléfono y marcó el número del Gimnasio Cerulean. Pikachu saltó hacia su hombro mientras esperaban la señal, cruzando los dedos para que contestaran. Finalmente se activó la comunicación, y le contestó una chica de cabellera rubia.

\- ¿Gimnasio Cerulean? ¡Oh, pero si es Ash! – exclamó Daisy. – ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Qué de tiempo sin vernos!

\- También me da gusto saludarte. – dijo el entrenador. – Oye, ¿Misty se encuentra? Necesito hablar con ella de algo importante.

\- Sí, aguarda un momento. ¡Misty, te llama tu querido novio!

\- ¡Que no es mi novio! – escuchó Ash gritar al fondo.

Esa voz era inconfundible, y seguía tan fuerte como él la recordaba. Menos de un minuto después, la pelirroja se plantó en la silla y desplazó a la rubia. Tenía el cabello mojado y llevaba una toalla entre los hombros, y por lo que alcanzó a ver la había pillado recién salida de la piscina del gimnasio.

\- Hola Ash, qué sorpresa que me llames. – lo saludó. – Creí que ya estarías en Índigo para tu desafío con el Alto Mando.

\- Sí, llegué hace unos días. – replicó el entrenador. – Espero no molestarte, pero… te llamaba para pedirte algunos consejos.

\- Oh, ¿qué es esto? – dijo Misty con una mirada inquisitiva. – ¿Ash Ketchum, pidiéndome consejos a mí? ¿A dónde va el mundo estos días?

\- Vamos, no empieces. – replicó él, aunque algo divertido. – Mira, ya sabes que voy a enfrentarme a los entrenadores más fuertes de la región, y que una de ellas es Lorelei. Si mal no recuerdo, el año pasado hiciste un entrenamiento especial con ella en las Islas Sevii, ¿correcto?

Preguntarlo era más una formalidad que otra cosa. Misty no había perdido la oportunidad de decírselo a todo el que quisiera (o no) escucharla cuando recibió una llamada de la propia Lorelei para entrenar con ella y posiblemente nombrarla como una posible sucesora del Alto Mando de Kanto. La segunda parte Misty la había rechazado por el momento, pero entrenar con su heroína personal era una oportunidad única y desde luego no la iba a desaprovechar.

\- ¿Y en qué crees que puedo ayudarte? – preguntó la especialista en Pokémon de tipo Agua.

\- Si entrenaste con ella, tienes que conocer mejor que cualquiera su estilo de batalla. Cualquier cosa que sepas podría serme de utilidad para ganarle. – dijo Ash.

\- ¿Y por qué debería decírtelo? – preguntó ella. – Sé que somos amigos, pero ella es mi heroína y mi mentora. No sé si sea justo darte ventajas para que ganes, y además será su última batalla oficial antes del retiro.

\- Misty… – Ash se enfurruñó ante ese comentario.

Pasaron unos momentos, y Misty hizo un gesto de tocarse el mentón con el dedo y aparentar que se lo estaba pensando. Finalmente miró de reojo hacia la pantalla y empezó a reírse como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

\- ¡Jajajajajaja! Ay, Ash, deberías haber visto tu cara, no tuvo precio. – le dijo. – Solo bromeaba, pero escucha, incluso durante el entrenamiento fue bastante suave conmigo. Cuando la enfrentes dudo mucho que vayas a tener ese lujo.

\- Eso no importa. – aseguró Ash. – Cualquier cosa que sepas me será de ayuda, y te lo agradeceré como no tienes idea.

Misty sonrió ante su comentario, y de inmediato comenzó a relatar lo que sabía. La mayor parte eran cosas que había notado o hecho durante los entrenamientos con Lorelei, y de cuando en cuando se paraba para relatarle una o dos anécdotas divertidas. Ash y Pikachu escuchaban con muchísima atención, sin perderse ningún detalle, y ocasionalmente riéndose cuando Misty les contaba algo gracioso.

La conversación se prolongó por casi una hora, hasta que Daisy vino a quejarse con Misty de que dejara de acaparar el teléfono. Misty le advirtió a Ash que aunque había tenido bastantes encuentros de entrenamiento contra Lorelei, sin duda no le había podido ver todo de lo que ella y sus Pokémon eran capaces. De hecho no había podido verlos a todos en acción y algunos ni siquiera los usó para batallas, como su Lapras. A pesar de todo, Ash le dio las gracias por la información, prometiendo que la utilizaría bien.

\- Más te vale. – concluyó la pelirroja. – Te estaré viendo por televisión, y si llegas a perder, sabrás de mí.

\- Descuida. No planeo perder ni esta ni ninguna de mis próximas batallas. – replicó el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. – Muchas gracias, nos veremos pronto.

Y con estas palabras, finalmente colgó la llamada. El entrenador regresó a la computadora para ver el perfil de Lorelei, y comenzó a verificar de nuevo. Había llegado la hora de decidir su equipo para enfrentarla.

\- Casi todos sus Pokémon tienen el tipo Agua. – observó Ash. – Bien, ¿qué dices, compañero? ¿Te apuntas para una revancha contra Lorelei?

\- ¡Pika! – Pikachu apretó los puños y asintió con entusiasmo.

El entrenador se miró las muñecas. Dentro de cada guante tenía ocultos el Anillo-Z y el Mega Aro con la Piedra Activadora para Mega Evolución. Estos eran ases que tenía guardados en caso de pelear contra Pokémon particularmente fuertes, y tenía el presentimiento de que serían de mucha ayuda. No obstante, solo podía usarlos una vez por batalla y para un Pokémon cada uno, así que tenía que elegir sabiamente. Buenas opciones podrían ser Pokémon tipo Fuego, Luchador o Roca para enfrentarse al hielo, y además de Pikachu y sus ataques eléctricos, los de Hierba podrían también ser una alternativa si estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse con el hielo. Misty sugirió que su propio tipo Agua podría dar un buen elemento de sorpresa y variedad, y en realidad, ya tenía a alguien en mente que podría sorprender.

Después de mucho pensarlo, finalmente se decidió. Además de Pikachu, tenía que ocupar otros cinco slots, y empezar a armar sus estrategias. Terminado esto, se dirigió hacia el videoteléfono una vez más, y esta vez marcó el número del laboratorio del Profesor Oak.

\- ¿Hola? Ah, Ash, eres tú. ¿Preparado para tu gran desafío? – le preguntó el científico al contestar.

\- Tanto como podría estarlo. – replicó el entrenador. – Profesor, ¿sería tan amable de cambiarme algunos de mis Pokémon?

\- Seguro, tú solo dime a cuáles necesitas y te los enviaré pronto.

Ash cogió las Pokébolas que tenía y comenzó a enviarlas por el transportador. El reto del Alto Mando estaba a punto de comenzar, y no podía permitirse perder, menos en su primera batalla.

* * *

 _ **Días después…**_

\- Señoras y señores, bienvenidos a la Meseta Índigo. El día de hoy comienza la competencia más importante de este año. ¡El Desafío al Alto Mando! – anunciaban por los altoparlantes. – ¡Y nuestro retador de este año es Ash Ketchum, de Pueblo Paleta! ¡Y su primera oponente del Alto Mando, es nada más y nada menos que Lorelei, en lo que será su último encuentro oficial antes de su retiro! ¡Démosles a ambos un gran aplauso!

El Estadio Índigo, lleno a reventar de aficionados, estalló en vítores y aplausos. Había una multitud de más de doscientas mil personas en las tribunas, sin mencionar toda la gente que no pudo comprar boletos y aún seguía afuera tratando de ver como colarse, y los que estaban viendo por televisión. Los encuentros iban a ser transmitidos en vivo en cadena regional a todo Kanto, y en pago por evento a las otras regiones.

La vista de Ash estaba fija en Lorelei. La primera miembro del Alto Mando le sonreía con su semblante tranquilo como el agua, pero Ash sabía perfectamente que este cambiaría para tornarse frío e implacable como el hielo una vez que el encuentro comenzara.

\- La batalla entre Lorelei del Alto Mando, y el retador, Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, está a punto de comenzar. – declaró el réferi. – Será una batalla total de seis contra seis, y terminará cuando todos los Pokémon de cualquiera de los dos sean incapaces de continuar. Se permiten las sustituciones única y exclusivamente cuando un Pokémon sea derrotado. Si un Pokémon es retirado mientras el combate está en curso será descalificado y no podrá ser utilizado en lo que resta del encuentro.

\- Ash, esta será mi última batalla oficial. – dijo Lorelei. – Así que espero que podamos hacerlo un encuentro para recordar.

\- Haré mi mayor esfuerzo para no decepcionarte. – replicó Ash. – Vamos a dar todo lo que tenemos hoy, y no nos detendremos ante nada.

Otra de las reglas que le informaron sobre el desafío era que los miembros del Alto Mando tendrían derecho a elegir el terreno donde combatirían. La arena de batalla estándar del estadio se abrió para dar paso a un gran campo blanco, lleno de montañas heladas, con una gran cascada que hacía un pequeño río y desembocaba en un gran lago que ocupaba cerca de un tercio del área total. Eso lo confirmaba: Lorelei iba a ponerle las cosas difíciles al elegir un campo donde su equipo sin duda tendría la ventaja.

\- La miembro del Alto Mando iniciará la batalla. ¡Elija su Pokémon ahora!

\- Estoy esperando ver todo lo que has mejorado desde nuestro último encuentro, Ash. – dijo Lorelei, tomando su primera Pokébola. – ¡Cloyster, yo te elijo!

\- ¡Cloyster! – El Pokémon bivalvo apareció en el campo, sonriendo de manera desafiante, y su icono en tablero del estadio se iluminó al instante debajo del rostro de Lorelei.

Ash observó a Pikachu parado junto a él, dirigiéndole una mirada con una sonrisa de lado. El roedor asintió: su respuesta era que claramente quería una revancha por esa humillante derrota que sufrió contra este mismo Pokémon en aquella ocasión. Ash alargó la mano al frente indicándole que saliera, y sin perder tiempo el roedor ingresó también al campo de batalla, apareciendo también su propio icono en el tablero. La expresión relajada de Lorelei ahora se había vuelto fría y dura como el hielo, y sonrió como si ya se lo esperara.

\- ¡Comiencen ahora! – declaró el réferi alzando sus banderas.

\- Por cortesía, Ash, siéntete libre de hacer el primer movimiento. – dijo Lorelei.

\- Ya que insistes. – respondió Ash. – ¡Pikachu, usa Atactrueno!

\- ¡Pika-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

El roedor decidió abrir el asalto usando su ataque favorito. Lorelei rápidamente se percató que la potencia y velocidad de la descarga eran mucho mayores que hacía años, producto de la experiencia y fuerza que ambos habían ganado en todo ese tiempo.

\- ¡Protección! – replicó la miembro del Alto Mando.

El Pokémon bivalvo cerró su caparazón y a su alrededor se formó un domo de energía de color verde, que absorbió el impacto del Atactrueno en su totalidad. La barrera se desvaneció al mismo tiempo que Pikachu dejaba de enviar electricidad.

\- ¡Cloyster, Lanza de Hielo!

\- ¡Cloyster! – A esta voz, Cloyster reabrió su caparazón y las espinas encima de este comenzaron a resplandecer, disparando una ronda de picos helados contra el roedor eléctrico que comenzaron a lloverle como misiles, y con una precisión como si fuesen teledirigidos.

\- ¡Usa Agilidad y Ataque Rápido! – ordenó Ash.

\- ¡Pika!

Sin perder tiempo, Pikachu comenzó a correr alrededor del campo dejando una estela blanca tras de sí, moviéndose tan rápido como podía, saltando y cuando podía escudándose detrás de los pilares de hielo para evitar la lluvia de carámbanos que lanzaba Cloyster. Su intención era tratar de acercarse lo más posible antes de lanzar un ataque eléctrico para maximizar el daño, pero a medida que se acercaban, los ataques de Cloyster golpeaban más cerca y con más precisión.

Finalmente, uno de los picos golpeó uno de los pilares de hielo justo cuando Pikachu se paraba en él, sacándolo de balance, y sin perder tiempo, Lorelei decidió ir por una ofensiva más directa.

\- ¡Tenaza! – exclamó. Cloyster obedeció al instante y salió disparada con la intención de aprisionar a Pikachu entre sus valvas.

\- ¡Esquiva y usa Atactrueno! – replicó Ash.

Justo cuando Cloyster se le plantaba enfrente y cerraba bruscamente sus valvas, Pikachu saltó hacia atrás esquivando el ataque por un pelo, antes de volver a soltar su descarga. Esta vez, Cloyster solo consiguió cerrar su caparazón justo a tiempo para reducir el daño del ataque eléctrico, pero a diferencia de la vez pasada, el efecto fue mucho más notorio, y más a corta distancia. Sin embargo, pese al daño aparente en el exterior, el interior de la almeja permanecía intacto.

\- Impresionante, pero necesitarás más que eso para vencernos. – dijo Lorelei. – ¡Cloyster, Ventisca!

\- ¡Cloyster! – El caparazón de Cloyster se abrió nuevamente, y dejó salir un fuerte viento frío que abarcó todo el campo.

\- ¡Pikachu, resiste ahí!

El ratón amarillo intentó aferrarse al piso con sus patas, pero poco a poco Cloyster aumentó la fuerza de su viento helado y cuando finalmente no pudo más lo mandó a volar hacia atrás, estrellándolo contra uno de los pilares de hielo.

\- ¡Hidrobomba!

Cloyster se abrió de nuevo y disparó un torrente espiral de agua, que golpeó a Pikachu contra ese mismo pilar de hielo, y manteniéndolo en ese lugar por un buen rato hasta que finalmente cesó el ataque. El roedor se deslizó al suelo, totalmente empapado, pero sin daños evidentes.

\- ¡Pikachu! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado. En respuesta, Pikachu se puso de pie y se sacudió el agua como un perro. Ese ataque no había sido nada para él en absoluto, esto apenas comenzaba.

\- ¡Pikapika! – respondió.

\- Vaya, veo que determinación no les falta. ¡Cloyster, usa Rayo Aurora! – ordenó Lorelei.

A esta voz Cloyster se envolvió con un aura multicolor y disparó un poderoso rayo de energía. Ash no tuvo que darle a Pikachu la orden de esquivar: ese mismo ataque era el que lo había acabado la última vez. El roedor se encogió sobre sus patas traseras y saltó para evadirlo, pero Cloyster no se detuvo allí y siguió disparando uno tras otro, haciendo que luces multicolores iluminaran el campo en un espectáculo.

\- ¡Esto es increíble, damas y caballeros! ¡Tanto Ash como Lorelei hacen gala de un gran despliegue de poder y habilidad! ¿Podrá Pikachu salir de esto? – dijo el comentarista.

Pikachu continuaba esquivando, al tiempo que trataba de acercarse lo suficiente para lanzar un ataque eléctrico, pero cada vez que lo hacía, Cloyster cerraba el caparazón para amortiguar el daño. Tratar de vencerla de ese modo le llevaría demasiado tiempo.

En un descuido, Cloyster consiguió acertarle a Pikachu con el Rayo Aurora que lo sacó de balance, momento que Lorelei aprovechó de ordenarle otra Hidrobomba para rematarlo. Pero lejos de querer esquivarla, Ash decidió capitalizarla para lanzar un contraataque propio.

\- ¡Pikachu, lánzate por esa Hidrobomba usando Tacleada de Voltios!

Recién recuperado del Rayo Aurora, Pikachu echó a correr hacia Cloyster, mientras se envolvía en energía eléctrica, y cuando el chorro de agua estaba a punto de golpearlo, saltó directo hacia él. El semblante helado de Lorelei se quebró por un momento al ver a Pikachu atravesar la Hidrobomba girando como un taladro todavía recubierto con la Tacleada de Voltios, y al estar disparando su ataque, Cloyster no pudo cerrarse a tiempo antes de recibir el golpe en toda la cara.

\- ¡Cloyster! – exclamó Lorelei.

\- Cloys… – El molusco retrocedió y empezó a echar chispas cuando Pikachu rebotó y giró para aterrizar. Trató de moverse pero su cuerpo no le respondió: estaba paralizada.

\- ¡Aprovechemos la oportunidad, Pikachu, usa Atactrueno! – exclamó Ash.

\- ¡Protección! – gritó a su vez Lorelei.

Por un milagro, Cloyster alcanzó a levantar el escudo protector cuando Pikachu disparó su descarga, salvándose de recibir más daño. Sin embargo, no podía fiarse de ella de manera continua, y ese estado de parálisis podría causarle problemas. Por un momento, el semblante helado de Lorelei se tornó relajado como el agua, mientras respiraba profundo.

\- Cloyster, usa Descanso y recupérate.

La almeja asintió, y volviendo a cerrar sus valvas, se fue a dormir, mientras un aura de curación comenzaba a envolverla. Todo el daño que había recibido, junto con la parálisis infligida por la Tacleada de Voltios comenzaba a regenerarse poco a poco. Ash apretó los dientes y los puños: eso había hecho su esfuerzo gastarse por nada.

\- ¡Pikachu, sigue atacando, tenemos que hacer todo el daño que podamos antes de que despierte! – exclamó el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

Sin perder tiempo, Pikachu comenzó a lanzar Atactruenos uno tras otro, tratando de recuperar algo del daño que habían infligido antes. Cloyster permaneció dormida por unos segundos más mientras Pikachu la asediaba con sus ataques eléctricos, hasta que finalmente despertó.

\- ¡Cloyster!

Y sin avisar, disparó una Ventisca, pero no dispersa por el campo, sino concentrada en un área pequeña para golpear a Pikachu con un impacto seco y preciso, haciéndolo volar contra los pilares de hielo, e inclusive atravesándolo. Lorelei inmediatamente recuperó su semblante de hielo antes de dar su siguiente orden.

\- Derribo.

Cloyster saltó hacia el indefenso roedor eléctrico, rematándolo con una poderosa embestida de cuerpo completo, asegurándole de darle con el cuerno que tenía sobre su cabeza. Pikachu dio un grito de dolor y cayó sobre su panza en el campo, pero haciendo un esfuerzo se volvió a levantar otra vez, echando chispas por las mejillas y listo para continuar.

La miembro del Alto Mando sonrió de lado. En otro tiempo, ese ataque habría bastado para poner fuera de combate a Pikachu, pero el roedor todavía seguía de pie y con fuerzas para pelear. Lo veía en su rostro: compartía la misma determinación y deseo de ganar que su entrenador, y no caería hasta darlo todo.

\- ¡Cloyster, usa Lanza de Hielo una vez más! – ordenó Lorelei. Cloyster comenzó a cargar los picos de su caparazón y disparó sus misiles helados aún más rápido que antes.

\- ¡Repélelos con Cola de Hierro! – ordenó Ash.

\- ¡Chuuuu-PIKA! – La cola de Pikachu cogió un brillo metálico, y justo cuando los proyectiles de Cloyster estaban por llegarle, saltó para esquivar la primera ronda, y la segunda la destrozó girándose y dando un violento coletazo. Fragmentos de ellos comenzaron a caer por todo el campo.

\- ¡Rayo de Aurora!

\- ¡Electrotelaraña!

Los dos entrenadores dieron sus órdenes casi al mismo tiempo, e igualmente ambos Pokémon dispararon sus ataques simultáneamente. La esfera eléctrica colisionó de frente con el rayo multicolor estallando en una red para tratar de contenerlo, y la explosión resultante hizo que tanto Pikachu como Cloyster salieran despedidos hacia atrás y cayeran de espaldas.

\- ¡Vamos Pikachu, levántate, tú puedes! – lo animaba Ash.

Haciendo un esfuerzo supremo, Pikachu volvió a incorporarse. La batalla estaba resultando más difícil de lo que se imaginaron, pero todavía no podían rendirse. A su vez, Lorelei se mantenía en silencio, pero su mirada gélida permanecía fija en su Cloyster, confiada en que volvería a incorporarse también.

\- ¡Cloyster, usa Descanso nuevamente! – ordenó la miembro del Alto Mando.

Ash y Pikachu fruncieron el cejo simultáneamente. De nada iba a servir todo el daño que infligían si Cloyster se recuperaba de él. Por lo visto, la única alternativa que les quedaba era lanzarle un ataque del cual no podría recuperarse.

\- ¿Debería usar esto? – se preguntó Ash, descubriéndose la muñeca al arremangarse su guante izquierdo para revelar el Anillo-Z con el cristal eléctrico. – No, todavía es demasiado pronto. Hay otra cosa que podemos hacer. ¡Pikachu, ataca el caparazón de Cloyster con Cola de Hierro!

\- ¡Chuuuu-PIKA!

Mientras Cloyster continuaba usando Descanso para sanar sus heridas, Pikachu corrió con la cola envuelta en energía metálica y comenzó a golpearle el caparazón. Como era de esperarse, la maciza coraza resistió el golpe, pero el roedor eléctrico no se amilanó y siguió atacando una, y otra, y otra vez.

Al principio Lorelei cuestionó lo que hacían. Los coletazos de Pikachu no hacían más que sacudir a Cloyster ligeramente sin causar mucho daño. Pero entonces se percató de algo: Pikachu estaba atacando el mismo punto dirigiendo sus golpes hacia un área pequeña, y aunque iba lento, la grieta que le estaba haciendo se hacía cada vez más y más notoria. Y como Cloyster estaba durmiendo, no podía hacer nada para defenderse.

Hasta que finalmente pasó: un último coletazo certero hizo una abertura en el caparazón de Cloyster, haciendo que la miembro del Alto Mando jadeara en shock.

\- ¡No, Cloyster!

\- ¡Asombroso, Pikachu! – exclamó Ash dando un puñetazo al frente. – ¡Ahora usa Trueno en ese mismo lugar!

\- ¡PIKAAAAAAA!

El Pokémon Eléctrico saltó hacia el agujero que había creado en el caparazón de Cloyster e hizo caer un rayo para canalizarlo por ahí, sorteando las defensas impenetrables de la almeja y haciendo que su suave y frágil cuerpo sintiera toda la energía del voltaje a quemarropa.

Hubo una enorme explosión y saltaron rayos de electricidad por todo el campo, para luego levantar una enorme nube de humo. Pikachu saltó fuera de ella y aterrizó a cuatro patas, jadeando y aguardando expectante el resultado.

\- Cloys… ter…

Al disiparse el humo, vieron que Cloyster estaba otra vez despierta. Seguía de pie, pero mucho peor que antes: ese último ataque había podido hacerle más daño que ningún otro hasta ese momento en el encuentro, y estaba otra vez echando chispas, más que antes. Ash se sorprendió de ver que todavía siguiera consciente, y Lorelei por su parte, se sorprendió de que un roedor tan pequeño guardara semejante potencia de ataque.

\- Qué poder… – murmuró la miembro del Alto Mando.

Sin embargo, aunque Cloyster seguía de pie, ya no aguantaría mucho más. Descanso podía curar el daño recibido y los problemas de estado, pero no la fatiga o el cansancio producido por el esfuerzo. Haber aguantado ese ataque directamente había sido toda una proeza, pero había quedado al borde, presta para caer con el siguiente golpe.

Ash por su parte no perdió el tiempo: tenían que terminar de rematar a Cloyster mientras todavía podían, antes que pudiera recuperarse. Si un oponente estaba a un soplido de caer, había que soplarle sin tardanza antes que le diera su segundo aire.

\- ¡Pikachu, usa Ataque Rápido y Cola de Hierro!

\- ¡Cloyster, ya sabes qué hacer! – ordenó a su vez Lorelei.

En su prisa por acabar con su oponente, tanto Ash como Pikachu no se fijaron en el destello púrpura que salió por un momento del cuerno de Cloyster. La almeja trató de cerrar sus valvas y poner el lado intacto de su caparazón frente a Pikachu, en un último intento desesperado por protegerse, pero la Cola de Hierro pasó verticalmente entre ellas como un cuchillo que abre una ostra, dándole un tajo justo en medio de los ojos. Segundos después, volvieron a abrirse, Cloyster emitió un quejido y se desplomó de lado, fuera de combate.

\- ¡Cloyster ya no puede pelear! – declaró el juez. – ¡Pikachu gana!

\- ¡Qué asalto inicial, damas y caballeros! ¡Lorelei y Cloyster mantuvieron una increíble resistencia, pero al final sucumbieron al poder de ataque de Ash y Pikachu! – dijo el comentarista, mientras el público estallaba en ovaciones. Al mismo tiempo, el icono de Cloyster en el tablero se oscureció totalmente.

Ash hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír. Había ganado el primer asalto, y ni siquiera habían tenido que utilizar el Movimiento-Z. Eso era bueno, y tomar la delantera estaba bien: uno por fuera, ahora solo quedaban cinco, y Pikachu seguía en el juego. Tenía que mantener su plan de ganar las batallas uno a uno. Pikachu, por su parte, aunque estaba agotado, se sentía bastante bien por haberse vengado de su derrota tantos años atrás en Isla Mandarín.

Lorelei, lejos de desanimarse, simplemente llamó de vuelta a su caído Cloyster y tomó su siguiente Pokébola. Le dio las gracias en silencio por su esfuerzo y encaró a su oponente.

\- Felicidades Ash, no muchos son capaces de ganarme el primer asalto, aunque haya sido con dificultad. – le dijo volviendo a adoptar su semblante helado. – Pero veamos qué harás ahora con esto. ¡Jynx, es tu turno!

La Pokébola se abrió, revelando al Pokémon humanoide de pelo rubio, cuerpo rojo y piel morada con grandes labios. El juez inmediatamente alzó la bandera hacia el extremo de Ash.

\- Retador, ¿deseas cambiar de Pokémon? – le preguntó.

Ash sopesó sus opciones. Aunque Pikachu seguía en el juego y no había usado su mejor carta, no parecía buena idea mandarlo contra un Pokémon que estaba al máximo de energía, y si todos los Pokémon de Lorelei eran igual o más fuertes, mejor sacarlo por el momento para que descansara.

\- ¡Pikachu, regresa! – ordenó Ash.

El roedor de inmediato corrió hasta ponerse junto a su entrenador y se sentó a sus pies, exhalando profundamente. Ese asalto contra Cloyster había sido muy agotador y necesitaba reponerse antes de seguir peleando.

Ash palpó sus Pokébolas, tratando de decidir a quién enviar ahora. Recordando lo que le había dicho Misty sobre la Jynx de Lorelei, esta favorecía ataques a distancia de alto poder y mantener al oponente a raya, pero ataques rápidos y fuertes a corta distancia podían ponerla contra las cuerdas. Ya sabía exactamente quién era el oponente perfecto para ella.

\- ¡Infernape, yo te elijo! – exclamó Ash, arrojando la Pokébola.

\- ¡Infernape! – El mono de fuego apareció en el campo y se golpeó el pecho con sus puños para hacer una gran entrada. Desafortunadamente, esta se vio arruinada cuando de repente se tensó y un tono púrpura le tiñó la piel.

\- ¿Infernape, qué sucede? – preguntó Ash, que luego miró a Lorelei, que le sonreía.

\- Oh, lo siento, Ash. Tu Pikachu derrotó a mi Cloyster, pero no sin que antes les dejara un pequeño regalo. – dijo la miembro del Alto Mando.

Ash se preguntó por un momento a qué se refería, y se golpeó la cara al hacer memoria del último golpe. Ese destello púrpura, Cloyster había utilizado Púas Tóxicas antes que Pikachu la noqueara. Ese era su "regalo". Para empeorar, todos los Pokémon que había elegido para esta batalla eran terrestres, así que una vez que pusieran un pie en el campo, se envenenarían igual que Infernape.

O quizás ese era el plan de Lorelei. Aunque Infernape hubiera sido envenenado, había una cosa que podía hacer para eliminar las púas, y con eso evitar ese futuro regalo para los demás Pokémon. Pero por ahora, apenas el juez dio la señal, Ash supo que tenía que ponerse en marcha antes que el veneno hiciera su trabajo. Mejor empezar de una vez.

\- ¡Infernape, Lanzallamas, ahora!

La acción obvia, Ash decidió abrir con un ataque de tipo Fuego para empezar con ventaja. Aun resentido por el veneno, Infernape aspiró profundamente y disparó un torrente de llamas contra Jynx, que simplemente permaneció donde estaba.

\- ¡Jynx, usa Pantalla de Luz! – ordenó Lorelei.

\- ¡Jynx! – El Pokémon de Hielo colocó las palmas al frente y levantó una barrera de energía para protegerse del Lanzallamas. Una vez que Infernape cesó de arrojar fuego, tanto él como Ash se sintieron ardiendo de furia al ver que Jynx seguía prácticamente intacta. Parecía más que había utilizado Protección en vez de Pantalla de Luz. De acuerdo, si los ataques especiales no servían, irían por uno físico.

\- ¡Infernape, Rueda de Fuego!

\- ¡Ape! – Infernape saltó en el aire y prendiéndose en llamas se convirtió en una bola de fuego rodante que empezó a avanzar a toda velocidad hacia Jynx, que igual que antes permaneció fija en su posición, esperando el ataque.

\- Detenlo con Fuerza Psíquica. – dijo Lorelei fríamente.

\- Jynx… – Jynx comenzó a brillar en un aura azul que levantó sus cabellos de manera un poco tenebrosa.

Cuando Infernape había recorrido la mitad del camino, Jynx primero levantó una mano para hacerlo levitar del suelo, haciendo que quedara rodando en el aire hasta que se dio cuenta de que no estaba avanzando nada. Mientras el mono se quedaba desconcertado, Jynx echó su otra mano hacia atrás para dar un empujón psíquico, lanzándolo contra una de las rocas congeladas, impactando con tanta fuerza que la redujo a escombros. El simio se frotó la espalda después del golpe al ponerse de pie, otra vez resentido por el veneno, pero fuera de eso parecía estar bien.

\- ¡Ventisca, ahora! – gritó Lorelei. Sin embargo, mientras estaba inhalando, Ash rápidamente gritó una orden a puro instinto, rezando por que funcionara.

\- ¡Usa Excavar, rápido! – exclamó.

Si la Ventisca de Cloyster era potente, la de Jynx casi podría hacerla parecer una brisa veraniega. Por fortuna, Infernape alcanzó a zambullirse en la tierra helada. Jynx dejó de soplar por un momento, y tanto ella como Lorelei se pusieron en alerta mirando a todas partes para ver por dónde llegaría. No obstante, eso iba a importar poco, con lo que Ash estaba a punto de hacer, mientras Infernape seguía bajo tierra.

\- ¡Envite Ígneo! – ordenó Ash.

Lorelei ensanchó los ojos brevemente, pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba: la tierra congelada empezó a ponerse roja y a arder incluso haciendo hervir el agua en el río y el lago. De hecho, Jynx empezó a saltar cuando sintió que empezaban a quemársele los pies, y luego hubo un estallido de fuego justo detrás de ella, cuando Infernape emergió de golpe.

\- ¡Puño Veloz! – gritó Ash.

Infernape saltó hacia donde estaba Jynx y le conectó un derechazo en toda la cara en cuanto volteó hacia atrás. El golpe fue tan fuerte que la tiró hacia el lago que todavía estaba hirviendo, y la hizo gritar mientras empezaba a echar vapor.

\- ¡Lanzallamas, ahora!

Infernape volvió a exhalar su ataque de fuego, esta vez a menor distancia. Aunque la Pantalla de Luz entró en efecto, la distancia ayudó a que al menos pudiera hacer un poco más de efecto, y se pudo ver que esta vez al menos pudo sentir las llamas.

\- ¡Teletransportación! – ordenó Lorelei.

Haciendo un esfuerzo entre las llamas, Jynx desapareció en un destello de luz multicolor fuera del lago, y reapareció al otro extremo del campo de batalla. Apenas la vio, Ash decidió que era mejor escaparse de ahí, y le ordenó a Infernape usar Excavar para irse bajo tierra, pero Lorelei no lo iba a permitir.

\- ¡Anulación!

Y justo antes de que se zambullera en la tierra, un destello azul rodeó a Infernape, quedándose tieso en el aire y desorientado antes de usar su movimiento. El primate quedó tan desconcertado que no pudo reaccionar antes de que Jynx se teletransportara y se le plantara enfrente, sorprendiéndolo.

\- Fuerza Psíquica y Puño de Hielo. – ordenó Lorelei en tono gélido.

Dicho y hecho, Jynx atrapó a Infernape en su energía psíquica, lo azotó un par de veces contra las rocas. Después, lo atrajo de vuelta, envolvió una de sus manos en energía blanca-azul, y le dio un uppercut en toda la quijada, haciéndolo volar hacia atrás. La peor parte, cuando se volvió a poner de pie, el veneno volvió a hacer efecto, y Lorelei parecía no haber terminado todavía.

\- Levanta una de esas rocas con Fuerza Psíquica.

La miembro del Alto Mando señaló una roca particularmente grande, y Jynx la levantó sobre su cabeza, preparada para arrojarla. Ash en ese momento apretó los puños, planteándose qué hacer. Por ahora no podía huir bajo tierra y usar Envite Ígneo desde abajo otra vez, pero quizás hubiese otra forma, aunque tenía que pensar rápido antes que Lorelei lanzara su siguiente ataque…

\- ¡Contraescudo! – gritó Ash.

Infernape empezó a disparar su Lanzallamas y a girar para ejecutar Rueda de Fuego simultáneamente. El efecto giratorio sirvió para romper la roca cuando Jynx se la arrojó, reduciéndola a peñascos, y los látigos de fuego que generó con el Lanzallamas tomaron por sorpresa al Pokémon de Hielo, logrando hacerle mella y haciéndole perder el foco por un momento. Al aterrizar de nuevo, Infernape siguió rodando hasta chocar con su adversaria, arrollándola y dando la vuelta para regresar otra vez.

\- ¡Vamos, sigue así! – exclamó Ash. – ¡Puño Veloz!

\- ¡Puño Hielo! – gritó a su vez Lorelei.

Infernape paró finalmente de rodar y se lanzó dando un enorme salto con el puño resplandeciendo. Jynx hizo lo propio con su puño congelante, y ambos chocaron de frente uno contra el otro. Hubo un resplandor de energía por espacio de un segundo, y luego un estallido violento que los hizo salir despedidos hacia atrás. Esta vez fue Jynx quien chocó contra la roca, pues durante el choque el puño de Infernape dominó brevemente, y el simio aterrizó en tres puntos.

Ambos entrenadores y sus Pokémon tomaron un breve respiro, y Ash examinó la situación. Lo que le dijo Misty era cierto: Jynx era buena en los ataques larga distancia, pero necesitaba concentrarse y en combate cuerpo a cuerpo estaba comparativamente en desventaja. Si podía acercarse solo una vez para darle una paliza definitiva, quizás podría ganar ese asalto.

\- ¡Jynx, usa Hidropulso!

Jynx empezó a concentrar una esfera de agua en sus manos, esta vez haciéndola mucho más grande que la anterior. Por lo visto, Lorelei también había decidido dejar de lado los rodeos y terminar pronto con ese combate. Ash vio por un momento que Infernape emitía un destello azul, que indicaba que Excavar ya no estaba deshabilitado.

\- ¡Envite Ígneo bajo tierra, rápido! - exclamó Ash.

Rápidamente, Infernape se enterró en el suelo, y la bola de agua apenas pasó rozándole la cola. Desplazándose rápidamente, Jynx apenas alcanzó a ver el punto rojo que venía directo hacia ella antes de que brotara como una erupción viviente debajo de ella, haciéndola volar por los aires, pero aterrizando de pie.

\- ¡Jynx, Ventisca!

\- ¡Infernape, Lanzallamas!

El chorro de fuego y la corriente helada chocaron de frente. Los dos ataques empezaron a empujarse uno al otro tratando de hacerse retroceder. Primero parecía que el Lanzallamas iba ganando, pero luego la Ventisca empezó a ganar más y más terreno, acercándose peligrosamente.

\- ¡Con toda tu fuerza, Jynx! – ordenó Lorelei.

Finalmente, con un fuerte soplo, la Ventisca de Jynx ganó y sacó volando a Infernape por los aires. Jynx se teletransportó hacia el otro lado del campo para recibirlo, y le dio un brutal golpe por la espalda al simio, estrellándolo contra las rocas.

El juez estuvo a punto de declararlo fuera de combate, pero contra todo pronóstico, volvió a levantarse. Y al ver los ojos rojos ardiendo literalmente en llamas del primate, Lorelei supo que eso significaba malas noticias.

\- ¡INFERNAPE! – Lanzando ese grito hacia el cielo, estalló como un volcán, sacudiendo y poniendo la tierra a su alrededor de color rojo. Su habilidad de Mar en Llamas acababa de activarse, y Ash se dio cuenta que tenía que darle el golpe decisivo a Jynx mientras durara ese poder.

\- ¡Infernape, usa Lanzallamas! – gritó Ash.

\- ¡Jynx, Ventisca con todo tu poder! – contraatacó Lorelei.

Jynx aspiró, pero antes de poder soplar su viento helado, Infernape se le adelantó disparando un chorro de fuego más fuerte y amplio que antes que la dejó cocinada a término medio.

\- ¡Combate Cercano! – gritó Ash, determinado a presionar la ofensiva antes que Jynx pudiera reponerse.

Infernape se plantó frente a Jynx mientras seguía tosiendo humo por las quemaduras del Lanzallamas anterior, comenzó a propinarle una lluvia de puñetazos y patadas a cada centímetro que tuvo al alcance. La brutal paliza duró unos diez segundos, durante los cuales Lorelei no pudo más que observar cómo su Pokémon era usado como saco de golpear, para terminar con un gancho elevado que la levantó por los aires, y Ash supo que era el momento de dar el golpe final.

\- ¡Acaba con ella, Infernape, usa Envite Ígneo meteórico!

Mientras Jynx todavía iba cayendo, Infernape saltó tras ella, la atrapó por debajo de las axilas y sujetándola con fuerza se prendió en llamas. La potencia del Mar en Llamas hizo que el fuego del Envite Ígneo se volviera azul, y Lorelei pudo comprobar por qué Ash lo había llamado de esa manera: Infernape se convirtió en un meteoro de fuego y se estrelló contra uno de los montículos de hielo con fuerza, despedazándolo por el impacto.

Por espacio de unos segundos, los dos combatientes quedaron a la expectativa, hasta que pudieron ver el resultado. Jynx yacía quemada y llena de moratones y chichones en el suelo, mientras Infernape estaba apoyado sobre su rodilla izquierda, resintiéndose por el veneno y el daño de retroceso del ataque, pero negándose a sucumbir.

\- ¡Jynx ya no puede pelear! ¡Infernape gana! – declaró el juez.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Dos fuera, y quedan cuatro! – celebró Ash apretando los puños.

Infernape se volteó para darle un pulgar arriba a su entrenador, aunque Ash sabía perfectamente que esa victoria había tenido un alto costo. Entre el veneno y todo el daño sufrido, no había forma de que pudiese seguir peleando de manera confiable el resto del encuentro, así que inmediatamente iba a retirarlo para dejarlo en espera. Tenía que seguir con su plan de derrotar al equipo de su oponente en batallas de uno a uno si era posible. Simultáneamente, ambos entrenadores retornaron a sus Pokémon y tomaron su siguiente Pokébola.

\- Un gran asalto, Ash, aunque puedo ver que tu Infernape no salió bien parado. Sabia decisión retirarlo ahora. – dijo Lorelei.

\- Quiero ganar, pero no dejaré que mis Pokémon salgan lastimados innecesariamente si puedo evitarlo. – declaró el entrenador.

\- Veo que no estás fallando en el departamento de la empatía. – dijo la miembro del Alto Mando con una gran sonrisa. – ¡Dewgong, tu turno!

El siguiente Pokémon de Lorelei era su león marino. Ash lo miró cuidadosamente: según Misty, este Dewgong era el inicial de Lorelei, por tanto tendría como ventaja su experiencia ganada a lo largo de todos esos años. Mucho más que él y Pikachu, sin duda. También le había dicho que gustaba de usar el ataque de Lanza de Hielo como su movimiento final característico, así que decidió tomar nota de ello también.

\- Tenemos que mantener el ritmo. ¡Typhlosion, yo te elijo!

\- ¡Typhlosion! – El segundo inicial de tipo fuego de Ash, la evolución final de su Quilava, hizo su aparición en el campo. Sus llamas se habían vuelto más intensas a lo largo de los años, y estaba decidido a anotarle otra victoria a su entrenador.

\- ¡Dewgong contra Typhlosion, comiencen! – declaró el juez.

\- ¡Typhlosion, empieza con tu ataque de Erupción!

Typhlosion gritó con furia y lanzó un gran estallido de llamas antes de salir disparado hacia Dewgong. Nuevamente, Lorelei adoptó su semblante gélido, y esta vez decidió no tomar ningún riesgo.

\- ¡Dewgong, lánzate al agua y permanece allí! – replicó Lorelei.

\- ¡Gong!

Dewgong se rodó hacia un lado para evitar la embestida de Typhlosion, y deslizándose por el hielo se zambulló dentro del agua para escapar de su oponente. Al fallar la embestida, Typhlosion patinó y se afianzó con las garras para frenar sobre el hielo y darse la vuelta para mirar hacia el estanque.

\- ¡Lánzate también y usa Rapidez! – exclamó Ash.

Para sorpresa de todos, Typhlosion rugió y apagando sus llamas se zambulló en el estanque. Después de un rato, Dewgong salió disparado fuera del agua en medio de un estallido de estrellas doradas, seguido de un muy empapado Typhlosion que inmediatamente volvió a prenderse en llamas y a sacudirse el agua.

\- ¡Lanzallamas! – exclamó Ash.

\- ¡Aliento Helado! – ordenó a su vez Lorelei.

Al mismo tiempo que Typhlosion disparaba un chorro de fuego por la boca, Dewgong hizo lo propio con uno de aire congelante. Los dos comenzaron a empujarse uno al otro tratando de hacerse retroceder, y por un momento pareció que el Lanzallamas ganaría, pero finalmente el Aliento Helado dominó e impactó a Typhlosion en toda la cara. Lo hizo retroceder un poco, pero más allá de dejarle una capa de escarcha en la nariz y las cejas que rápidamente se derritió con sus llamas, no hizo ningún efecto.

\- ¡Lanza de Hielo! – ordenó Lorelei.

\- ¡Gong! – Dewgong abrió la boca y empezó a generar picos enormes de hielo, comenzando a dispararlos como misiles hacia Typhlosion. Este trató de esquivar lo mejor que pudo, pero algunos lograron acertarle y lo sacaron de balance, haciéndolo retroceder todavía más.

\- ¡Lánzate con Rueda de Fuego! – exclamó Ash.

Typhlosion comenzó a correr envuelto en llamas y se echó a rodar por el campo hacia Dewgong a toda velocidad. Lorelei pudo ver que se movía bastante más rápido que Infernape rodando, pero Dewgong alcanzó a evitarlo rodándose de medio lado y atacando con más picos de hielo.

\- ¡Esquiva y usa Erupción!

Las llamas de Typhlosion se encendieron todavía más, y esquivando los picos saltando de lado a lado, el inicial de tipo Fuego acortó la distancia hasta que se plantó frente a frente con el león marino. Acto seguido estalló como un volcán viviente, haciendo volar por los aires a Dewgong.

\- ¡Eso es, Typhlosion, Lanzallamas!

Mientras Dewgong todavía estaba en el aire, Typhlosion disparó un chorro de llamas a máxima potencia, golpeándolo de lleno en la panza, y apenas aterrizó, un estallido de llamas rodeó al león marino. Ash sonrió de medio lado al ver que Dewgong se resentía por la quemadura, pero Lorelei no se veía nada preocupada por esto. Y pronto se hizo evidente por qué.

\- Danza de Lluvia. – ordenó.

\- ¡Gong! – aulló Dewgong, y una espiral de nubes negras comenzó a formarse encima del campo de batalla, y a los pocos segundos comenzó a llover sobre ellos. Empezó suavemente al principio, pero pronto se tornó un diluvio que forzó a Ash a ajustarse la visera de la gorra.

El entrenador vio como Typhlosion se veía forzado a agazaparse mientras la lluvia le apagaba sus llamas, y entretanto, las quemaduras que le había infligido a Dewgong habían desaparecido. Para eso había invocado la Danza de Lluvia: poseía la habilidad de Hidratación.

\- Hidropulso. – ordenó Lorelei, señalando hacia el frente.

Dewgong formó la esfera de agua en su boca y la disparó a toda velocidad. Pese al clima adverso, Typhlosion logró evadirlo, y Ash le ordenó contraatacar con un As Aéreo. El golpe fue certero y alejó a Dewgong por un momento, permitiéndole tener un pequeño respiro.

\- Esto es malo, Typhlosion no podrá usar bien sus ataques de fuego en esta lluvia. – murmuró Ash. – Pero tal vez…

Sí, Typhlosion tenía el clima en contra para casi todos sus ataques, pero había uno en el cual este podía serle de mayor ventaja. Sin embargo, lo habían desarrollado hacía muy poco como un as bajo la manga, y no habían podido perfeccionarlo. ¿Valdría la pena arriesgarse?

\- ¡Typhlosion, acércate con Ataque Rápido! – exclamó el retador.

Typhlosion se desplazó sobre el hielo a toda velocidad dejando una estela blanca. El agua lo estaba haciendo resbalar un poco, pero se las arregló para acortar la distancia, aunque Dewgong consiguió esquivarlo y contraatacarle con un Aliento Helado, estrellándolo contra uno de los montículos helados.

\- ¡Cuerno Certero! – ordenó Lorelei.

\- ¡Carga Salvaje! – contraatacó Ash.

Dewgong se lanzó con el cuerno sobre su cabeza resplandeciéndole. A su vez, Typhlosion empezó a emitir chispas para luego cubrirse con un aura de electricidad dorada. Los dos Pokémon colisionaron de frente, pero Typhlosion fue quien ganó en el choque sacando a volar a Dewgong e infligiéndole parálisis, aunque esta rápidamente se desvaneció con la lluvia todavía activa.

\- ¡As Aéreo! – exclamó el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

Dejando un rastro de rayas blancas, Typhlosion se lanzó a dar una embestida certera contra Dewgong mientras todavía estaba aturdido, estrellándolo contra otro de los montículos de hielo.

\- ¡Bien, otra vez Carga Salvaje! – exclamó Ash.

Una vez más, Typhlosion se lanzó con la embestida eléctrica, aprovechando el incremento que le daba la lluvia. El ataque volvió a ser certero, y por un momento pareció que llevaba la delantera. Sin embargo, la fatiga y el daño acumulado que llevaba, sumado al daño de retroceso de utilizar Carga Salvaje, comenzaban a pasarle factura.

Esto quedó en evidencia cuando lo intentó una tercera vez para seguir presionando la ofensiva, pero su carga fue más lenta que las dos anteriores, dándole a Dewgong la oportunidad de esquivar y contraatacar con un Hidropulso. Typhlosion quedó atrapado en la gran burbuja de agua, y cuando esta estalló, sus ojos estaban dando vueltas y movía la cabeza de lado a lado, totalmente desorientado.

\- ¡Typhlosion, no! – exclamó Ash.

\- ¡Dewgong, ponte a salvo en el agua y usa Descanso! – ordenó Lorelei.

Mientras Typhlosion seguía desorientado, Dewgong se arrojó al estanque. Ash no se atrevió a dar una orden: su Pokémon estaba confundido y había empezado a estrellarse contra los montículos de hielo intentando buscar a Dewgong, ignorante de que estaba a salvo en el agua y recuperando su energía. Ya Cloyster le había causado problemas a Pikachu con ese movimiento, y ahora Dewgong acababa de hacer que todo su esfuerzo se fuese al traste.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, Dewgong volvía a salir a la superficie y se plantaba en la cima del montículo que Typhlosion estaba a punto de atacar.

\- Vamos a terminar con esto. – dijo Lorelei. – ¡Dewgong, Lanza de Hielo!

\- ¡GONG! – Dewgong aulló con fuerza e invocó la lluvia de carámbanos para bombardear a Typhlosion. Lo primero que hizo fue arrojarlas para crear una barrera para cercarlo mientras seguía dando vueltas, y luego en todo el centro las hizo caer sin piedad sobre el indefenso Pokémon de fuego, que dio gritos de dolor y desesperación todo el rato.

Cuando el polvo helado y el humo se dispersaron, los contendientes vieron el resultado. Typhlosion yacía desparramado sobre el hielo, con las llamas apagadas y fragmentos de hielo por toda la espalda. Pronto a Ash le quedó claro por qué a Dewgong le gustaba usar Lanza de Hielo como movimiento final.

\- ¡Typhlosion ya no puede pelear, Dewgong es el ganador! – declaró el réferi.

Y con eso la batalla se ponía dos a uno a favor de Ash. O más bien, dos a dos considerando que Infernape no había quedado en condiciones de soportar otro asalto si volvía a salir. El entrenador sopesó sus opciones, observando al Dewgong de Lorelei mientras la Danza de Lluvia empezaba a amainar.

\- ¡Pika, pikapika! – dijo Pikachu jalándole la pierna del pantalón.

\- ¿Quieres volver? – preguntó Ash. – ¿Estás seguro?

\- ¡Pika, pikachu! – aseguró el roedor, señalando hacia la muñeca de Ash. Por supuesto, todavía tenía ese otro as bajo la manga, o el guante en este caso.

\- De acuerdo, ¡de vuelta a la acción, Pikachu! – exclamó el entrenador.

Pikachu volvió a saltar al campo y se puso frente a frente con Dewgong, cuyo daño por la batalla anterior había sanado totalmente. Tendría que capitalizar en su fatiga para ganar este asalto y terminar la primera mitad del encuentro con ventaja.

\- ¡Empieza con Electrotelaraña! – ordenó Ash.

\- ¡Aliento de Hielo! – replicó Lorelei.

Pikachu generó la esfera eléctrica para dispersarla en forma de red hacia Dewgong. Lorelei pronto se percató de que la intención de Ash iba dirigida a restringir los movimientos de Dewgong para rematar después con otro ataque eléctrico más potente. El aliento helado congeló la telaraña en cuanto esta se materializó, haciendo que se fragmentara en múltiples pedazos.

\- ¡Cola de Hierro!

. ¡Aqua Cola!

Tras las órdenes de sus entrenadores, Pikachu y Dewgong se trabaron en un duelo de coletazos, salpicando agua y destellos metálicos por todas partes. Mayormente era Pikachu quien estaba a la ofensiva, saltando y girando tratando de asestarle golpes en la cabeza, aunque Dewgong ocasionalmente se giraba tratando de hacerlo tropezar para que se deslizara por el hielo y quedara en una posición más vulnerable.

Por un golpe de suerte, Dewgong logró hacer que Pikachu perdiera el equilibrio y con otro coletazo lo lanzó hacia el borde de la cascada. Acto seguido se disparó con un ataque de Cuerno Certero para rematarlo. No había forma de esquivar ese golpe, pero podían usar eso a su favor.

\- ¡Pikachu, sujeta a Dewgong cuando te golpee!

Dicho y hecho: en cuanto le dio la cornada al roedor, Pikachu se le agarró con sus cuatro patas del cuello, y por si no fuera suficiente también le clavó los dientes, haciendo que el león marino lanzara un aullido de dolor.

\- ¡Usa Trueno! – exclamó Ash.

\- ¡PIKAAAAAAAA!

Usando el último vestigio de la lluvia que todavía quedaba en el aire, Pikachu hizo caer un rayo sobre ambos, electrocutando a Dewgong a máximo poder y con ello recuperando algo del daño que habían perdido tras el uso de Descanso. Sin embargo, no por nada Dewgong era el primer de Lorelei, y con sus años de experiencia claramente había logrado desarrollar una tolerancia a los ataques eléctricos.

Después que cesó el Trueno, Dewgong finalmente se sacudió a Pikachu de encima, y disparó un ataque de Hidropulso. Pikachu contraatacó con una Electrotelaraña que envolvió la esfera de agua haciéndola reventar.

\- ¡Atactrueno! – gritó Ash, y sin perder tiempo Pikachu disparó la descarga contra Dewgong.

\- ¡Cuerno Certero! - ordenó a su vez Lorelei.

Justo antes de que el ataque hiciera impacto, el cuerno de Dewgong brilló de energía metálica, y dispersó el ataque de Pikachu sin que este le causara daños al Pokémon de Agua. Ash apretó los dientes: la táctica de usar un ataque tipo Acero para dispersar un ataque de tipo Eléctrico ya se había vuelto bastante popular, y los veteranos como Lorelei debían haberla adoptado.

\- ¡Lanza de Hielo! – exclamó la miembro del Alto Mando, y al instante Dewgong comenzó a disparar más picos de hielo.

\- ¡Esquiva con Agilidad y Ataque Rápido! – gritó a su vez Ash.

A toda velocidad, Pikachu comenzó a desplazarse por el campo, apareciendo y reapareciendo mientras dejaba tras de sí una estela blanca. Su pequeño tamaño y velocidad le sirvió para esquivar por los pelos la lluvia de carámbanos hasta que finalmente vio una abertura para lanzarse de frente contra Dewgong. El león marino recibió el golpe en toda la cara y el ratón aterrizó del otro lado, listo para darse la vuelta y proseguir con su ataque.

\- ¡Tacleada de Voltios!

\- ¡Piiiikapikapikapikapika! ¡PIKA!

Pikachu embistió a Dewgong por segunda vez, recubierto con electricidad para maximizar el daño. El Cuerno Certero podría desviar un ataque eléctrico a distancia, pero uno físico y a quemarropa era otra historia.

\- ¡Usa Lanza de Hielo y crea una barrera! – exclamó Lorelei.

Dewgong volvió a aullar y se retrajo mientras invocaba su ataque. En vez de hacer caer los carámbanos encima de Pikachu mientras corría, los hizo caer enfrente de sí mismo para hacer un muro de hielo, y de ese modo cuando Pikachu estaba a punto de llegarle, golpeó dicho muro en vez de a Dewgong con la Tacleada de Voltios. Dicho eso, tuvo suficiente fuerza para atravesarlo, aunque perdió velocidad con el choque y le permitió esquivar la arremetida y contraatacar.

\- ¡Hidropulso!

Con Pikachu mareado por estrellarse contra el hielo, Dewgong lanzó una gran burbuja de agua que lo empujó hasta estrellarse contra uno de los montículos cercanos al estanque. El golpe no noqueó al roedor, pero a la distancia, pudo ver que lo acababa de dejar confundido, y con los ojos dándole vueltas.

\- ¡Pikachu, no! – exclamó Ash.

\- Es hora de terminar con esto. ¡Frío Extremo!

Y con la orden de Lorelei, Dewgong volvió a aullar alzando la cabeza mientras un aura azulada lo cubría. Al instante, el aire a su alrededor comenzó a enfriarse mientras generaba lo que parecía un gran glaciar de picos que comenzaba a recorrer el campo hacia el desorientado roedor eléctrico. Ash se estremeció: si ese ataque daba en el blanco sería el fin para Pikachu.

\- ¡Pikachu, protégete como sea!

Ash no supo si Pikachu alcanzó a oírlo, y lo último que vio antes de que el río de hielo lo devorase fue que empezaba a formar una esfera eléctrica en su cola. Dewgong cesó su ataque y finalmente el glaciar dejó de avanzar, incluso congelando buena parte del estanque y la cascada, y sin dejar donde estaba antes Pikachu más que un nuevo montículo de hielo. El réferi se acercó para comprobar el resultado, y entonces...

\- Pikachu… – murmuró Ash, esperando lo mejor.

Antes que el réferi pudiera comprobar, en montículo de hielo empezó a agrietarse. Pero no a agrietarse de cualquier manera, sino formando un patrón de jaula o rejilla, que dio paso a una rejilla eléctrica en forma de domo que dispersó el hielo evitando que hiciera contacto, para alivio de Ash y sorpresa de Lorelei.

\- No puedo creerlo. – dijo la miembro del Alto Mando, claramente sorprendida.

\- Pikachu, ¿estás bien? – preguntó el entrenador, y Pikachu se sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a recuperar el enfoque en los ojos.

\- ¡Pikachu! – asintió mientras encaraba de nuevo a Dewgong.

\- Impresionante, nunca vi un uso de Electrotelaraña como una protección antes. – dijo Lorelei ajustando las gafas. – Pero puedo ver que Pikachu está agotado, no resistirá mucho más.

\- Todavía tenemos una última carta por jugar. – dijo Ash, empezando a descubrirse la muñeca izquierda para revelar su Anillo-Z con el cristal. – ¡Hagámoslo, compañero!

Pikachu y Ash cruzaron los brazos frente a su cuerpo mientras el anillo comenzaba a resplandecer emitiendo su energía. Dewgong estaba jadeando tras haber utilizado el Frío Extremo y apenas estaba recuperando el aliento, dándoles a Ash y Pikachu tiempo de ejecutar las poses para cargar el Movimiento-Z.

\- ¡Poder al máximo! – exclamó Ash echando su puño hacia atrás al igual que Pikachu. – ¡GIGAVOLTIO DESTRUCTOR!

\- ¡PIKAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Dando el puñetazo, Pikachu disparó la esfera eléctrica hacia Dewgong, que al no poder hacer ningún movimiento por esquivar o bloquear, simplemente cerró los ojos ante lo inevitable. La esfera eléctrica impactó de lleno y estalló haciendo un espectáculo de rayos por todas partes, forzando tanto a Ash como a Lorelei y al resto del público a cubrirse los ojos. Segundos después, el humo levantado se disipó y todos pudieron ver el resultado.

Dewgong yacía tirado en el suelo, chamuscado y echando chispas. Podría tener tolerancia a los ataques eléctricos, pero con semejante poder no podría volver a levantarse en un buen rato.

\- ¡Dewgong es incapaz de continuar, el ganador es Pikachu! ¡La miembro del Alto Mando Lorelei ha perdido tres Pokémon, así que pasaremos al entretiempo ahora mismo!

\- ¡Qué gran batalla, damas y caballeros! ¡Después de un despliegue de alto poder, Pikachu sale victorioso y pone a su entrenador arriba tres a uno! ¡Pero esto todavía no ha terminado! ¡Tomaremos un descanso y luego reanudaremos esta emocionante batalla!

Mientras Lorelei regresaba a su Dewgong, Ash patinó por el campo para recoger a Pikachu, que se dejó caer de sentón por el agotamiento, y exhaló relajado cuando su entrenador lo llevó en sus brazos.

\- Bien hecho, compañero, ahora te ganaste un buen descanso. – dijo Ash.

El entrenador miró hacia el tablero mientras oía el murmullo de la multitud acallándose poco a poco. Aunque oficialmente las tablas estaban a su favor tres a uno, con Infernaba envenenado y Pikachu habiendo usado sus últimas onzas de energía para el Movimiento-Z difícilmente alguno de los dos estaría en condición de volver al combate. Siendo ese el caso tendría que apegarse a su plan de tratar de ganarle a los Pokémon de Lorelei uno a uno con sus tres Pokémon restantes.

Miró hacia su oponente del otro lado del campo, que asintió dándole un gesto de aprobación, y él le sonrió en respuesta. Ya estaba a medio camino con esa batalla, pero todavía le quedaban tres Pokémon más por superar para derrotar a Lorelei. Ya había utilizado uno de sus ases bajo la manga, pero todavía tenía otro en espera. En cuanto fuese necesario lo sacaría.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Bien, disculpen la tardanza, pero bueno, ahora sí comienza el desafío del Alto Mando. De acuerdo, originalmente el plan era hacer cada batalla en un capítulo, pero finalmente decidí dividirlas en dos partes con el entretiempo para que no se les hagan tan pesadas de leer (y a mí de traducir al inglés). También, terminé cambiando la secuencia de los combates mucho respecto a la versión original, por lo cual al menos en esta batalla no me podré apoyar tanto en ella como me hubiera gustado. De nuevo, con eso no se sentirá tan repetitivo para quienes la hayan visto.

Y bien, siento dejarlos esperando para la conclusión, pero por ahora me centraré en traducir esta parte, y dedicarles algo de tiempo a mis oneshots del Resetverso (tengo tres en paralelo en proceso), además de ocuparme de trabajo y estudios en la vida real. No es fácil equilibrar todo, ustedes entienden. Gracias por los reviews a **darkdan-sama, UltronFatalis, BRANDON369, dragon titanico** y **Zilia K,** y nos veremos en la próxima actualización **.**

 **P.D:** Si alguien capta la referencia a uno de mis otros fics aquí (no al original, por si acaso), puede que les dé una pequeña sorpresita.


	3. Ash vs Lorelei (II)

**Pokémon: Hacia la Cima de Kanto**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Batalla 1:** Ash vs Lorelei (II).

* * *

 _ **Gimnasio Cerulean…**_

Misty estaba al filo de su asiento, apretando los puños con muchas ansias. El encuentro estaba resultando increíble, y todavía se sentía algo dividida sobre a quién debía apoyar. Por un lado, estaba su compañero de viaje y amigo de toda la vida, y por el otro, su gran heroína y mentora.

\- Cielos, ojalá y pudiesen ganar ambos. – murmuró.

Lamentablemente eso no podía ser posible. Las reglas del Desafío al Alto Mando dictaban que el retador tenía forzosamente que ganar el encuentro, no solo empatar. Los estándares del Alto Mando eran mucho mayores que los de los líderes de gimnasio

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿qué hay de interesante en la tele hoy? – apareció de repente Violeta por detrás de ella para hablarle al oído.

\- ¡Gah! – exclamó la pelirroja. – ¡Violeta, te he dicho que no hagas eso!

\- Sorry, hermanita. – dijo la peliazul, echando ojo a la pantalla. – Oh, así que tu querido novio, con razón te ves tan emocionada.

\- Que Ash no es mi novio. – dijo Misty. – Es mi mejor amigo, eso es diferente.

\- Misma diferencia. ¿Cómo va el encuentro?

\- Bueno, hasta ahora Ash va ganando tres a uno, aunque por como quedaron sus Pokémon, bien podría ser un tres a tres. – respondió Misty. – Y Lorelei todavía no usa su mejor artillería.

\- Hmm… ¿y crees que Ash pueda ganarle?

Misty no le respondió de inmediato. En posibilidades reales, hasta donde había podido ver, Ash ciertamente había progresado mucho como entrenador y sus Pokémon se habían vuelto mucho más fuertes. Pero para derrotar a un miembro del Alto Mando se requería mucho más que solo fuerza. Había que tener estrategia y pensar fuera de la caja.

Si Lorelei estaba usando su equipo habitual, los tres Pokémon restantes que todavía no sacaba serían su Slowbro, Lapras y Mamoswine, aunque no necesariamente en ese orden. No tenía forma de saber a cuáles Pokémon utilizaría Ash contra ellos, suponiendo que hubiese puesto atención a lo que ella le dijo por teléfono el otro día. Y a pesar de haber entrenado con ella, sabía perfectamente que jamás había podido verla utilizar toda su fuerza real.

\- Si hace lo que le dije… podría ser. – dijo finalmente. – Y si pierde, él sabe que jamás lo dejaré olvidarlo.

Violeta se rio, y Misty volvió su atención a la pantalla. Esa parte era cierta, no iba a dejarlo en paz si llegaba a perder, pero si mantenía el ritmo y lograba adaptarse a lo que fuera que Lorelei le lanzara, podría tener una buena oportunidad. Estaba hablando de Ash después de todo.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta en el Estadio Índigo…**_

\- ¡Damas y caballeros, gracias por la espera, estamos a punto de reanudar el encuentro! ¡Los competidores están regresando ahora mismo al campo de batalla!

En medio de los murmullos de la multitud, Ash y Lorelei fueron retornando a sus puestos en los extremos del campo, listos para continuar el encuentro. El campo estaba de vuelta en su estado inicial, y el estanque se había descongelado nuevamente. El réferi se colocó también en su propia caja y levantó ambas banderas.

\- Terminado el entretiempo continúa el combate. El retador debe elegir ahora su siguiente Pokémon. – declaró alzando la bandera hacia la dirección de Ash.

\- Llegó la hora. ¡Floatzel, yo te elijo! – ordenó Ash lanzando la Pokébola.

\- ¡Float, floatzel! – La forma evolucionada del Buizel de Ash apareció en el campo, dando un par de puñetazos al frente en señal de desafío. Lorelei lo miró de manera inquisitiva, y eligió al suyo.

\- ¡Lapras, es tu turno! – dijo arrojando la suya.

El siguiente Pokémon de Lorelei fue su Lapras. Según Misty le había contado a Ash, este había sido su primera captura desde que era muy joven, y al igual que Dewgong debía tener muchísima experiencia de su lado.

\- ¡Comiencen!

\- ¡Lapras, inicia con Trueno! – ordenó Lorelei. Lapras chilló y se dispuso a invocar el ataque eléctrico.

\- ¡Esquiva y usa Aqua Jet! – contraatacó Ash.

Floatzel se envolvió en un aura de agua y evadió el Trueno antes que le cayera encima, disparándose como un misil viviente contra el Pokémon de Agua y Hielo. Lapras no se detuvo, y continuó haciendo caer relámpagos sobre el campo, pero Floatzel los evadió zigzagueando hasta que le llegó cerca para embestirlo.

\- ¡Golpe de Cuerpo! – ordenó Lorelei.

Para sorpresa de Ash, antes que Floatzel alcanzara a golpear a Lapras, este saltó y esquivó la arremetida. De algún modo y anticipándose donde se detendría, Lapras le fue a caer encima a la comadreja acuática con todo su peso. Instintivamente, Floatzel se cubrió cruzando los brazos e infló su flotador antes que Lapras le cayera encima, amortiguando el impacto.

\- ¡Corte Furia! – exclamó Ash.

\- ¡Float, float! – Las aletas en los brazos de Floatzel se transformaron en un par de cuchillas rojas, y dando un violento tajo doble cruzado, la comadreja se quitó al plesiosauro de encima, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

\- ¡Sigue atacando, Floatzel! – ordenó el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta echando un puño hacia el frente.

Sin perder tiempo, Floatzel se lanzó hacia Lapras y continuó acuchillándolo con sus aletas. El Corte Furia incrementaba el daño con cada golpe que lograba conectar, y los dos decidieron capitalizar en él tanto como les fuera posible para ganar una ventaja temprana. Así, Floatzel atacó a Lapras en la cara, cuello y cuerpo, dando tajos verticales, horizontales y diagonales uno tras otro, terminando con un doble cruzado desde abajo que lo levantó y lo hizo caer de espaldas.

Ante esto, la comadreja acuática saltó en el aire para caer sobre Lapras y rematar con un golpe devastador mientras estaba en el suelo. Sin embargo, pese a estar caído, todavía no estaba derrotado.

\- Liofilización. – ordenó Lorelei fríamente.

Lapras abrió los ojos bruscamente y abrió la boca con un chillido, lanzando un potente rayo azul directo hacia Floatzel, impactándolo de lleno y haciéndolo salir despedido hacia atrás. Al caer, Floatzel había quedado atrapado en un bloque de hielo dejándole solo la cabeza y parte de las aletas, mientras intentaba forcejear para soltarse.

\- Fuerza Psíquica. – agregó la miembro del Alto Mando en el mismo tono.

Lapras se irguió y al instante comenzó a emitir un aura azul, que también envolvió a Floatzel mientras seguía congelado, haciéndolo levitar. Lo siguiente fue que de un jalón telekinético lo hizo volar hacia una de las rocas congeladas. Y luego otra, y otra, y otra más, rebotando como una bola de pinball hasta que finalmente se estrelló contra la pared de la cascada y se partió el bloque que lo tenía prisionero. Floatzel cayó de panzazo en el estanque, pero rápidamente volvió a salir.

\- ¡Floatzel, usa Hidropulso!

Floatzel juntó ambas manos y formó una gran esfera de agua arrojándosela a Lapras. Lorelei no replicó de ninguna manera, y Lapras se quedó estático y dejó que la esfera lo golpeara. Tras el salpicón de agua, las gotas resplandecieron y algunas de las heridas de los ataques que había recibido Lapras comenzaron a sanar.

\- Absorción de Agua. – observó Ash. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta rechinó ligeramente los dientes. Misty no le había contado mucho sobre el Lapras de Lorelei, más que tenía un arsenal de movimientos bastante variado (como había podido comprobarlo), pero no se molestó en entrar en detalles específicos como su habilidad. Tenía una gran ventaja para enfrentarse a otros Pokémon de tipo Agua.

\- ¡Lapras, Liofilización! – ordenó Lorelei.

\- ¡Floatzel, Escaldar! – contraatacó Ash.

Lapras disparó el rayo congelador hacia Floatzel, que contraatacó disparando un chorro de agua hirviendo para contrarrestar el frío con calor. Los dos ataques se mantuvieron empujándose uno al otro por un buen rato, hasta que explotaron en una gran nube de vapor que cubrió el campo por un buen rato, impidiéndoles a los entrenadores y al público ver lo que sucedía.

En ese breve respiro, Ash se puso a pensar un poco en cómo hacerle frente a la situación. El Lapras de Lorelei tenía un buen arsenal de movimientos, y con su habilidad los ataques de tipo Agua de Floatzel quedaban descartados, ya que solo lo curarían. Bien, mientras se le ocurría algo, lo primero era despejar el humo para recuperar la visibilidad.

\- ¡Floatzel, Explosión Sónica y dispersa el vapor!

La comadreja saltó y girando en el aire disparó tres estallidos sónicos hacia la nube de vapor para despejarla, y la silueta de Lapras comenzó a hacerse visible de nuevo a través de ella.

\- ¡Acércate y usa Corte Furia! – ordenó Ash.

\- ¡Lapras, Hidrobomba!

Floatzel envolvió sus aletas en energía roja y se echó a correr hacia Lapras. Este abrió la boca y comenzó a dispararle chorros de agua de manera intermitente. Aunque Floatzel lograba esquivarlos al principio, al ponerse más cerca uno de ellos lo golpeó y lo sacó a volar por los aires, interrumpiendo su ataque.

\- ¡Golpe de Cuerpo!

Una vez más, Lapras le saltó encima a Floatzel. Ash tuvo que pensar rápido: el Aqua Jet podía no servir como ataque, pero todavía podía servir como método de evasión.

\- ¡Usa Aqua Jet y ponte encima de Lapras! – exclamó.

Floatzel asintió y rápidamente se disparó fuera del camino de Lapras, dejándolo aterrizar en el suelo con un golpe seco. Una vez que se le puso arriba, Floatzel dispersó el agua y se preparó para caerle encima.

\- ¡Triturar! – gritó Ash.

Floatzel puso la cabeza hacia abajo y abrió la boca mientras sus colmillos se agrandaban con energía oscura, y con un chasquido violento, se cerraron detrás del cuello de Lapras, haciendo que el Pokémon de Agua/Hielo lanzara un alarido de dolor puro, taladrando los oídos de Ash y Lorelei.

\- Auch, eso hasta a mí me dolió. – murmuró Ash por lo bajo.

Todavía chillando, Lapras comenzó a agitar violentamente el cuello tratando de sacarse de encima a Floatzel, pero la comadreja apretó más todavía la mordida y no se soltó. Al ver que eso no servía de nada, el plesiosauro se fue a lanzar de espaldas contra una de las paredes, estrellándose intencionalmente con ella, pero eso tampoco sirvió de nada. Ash alcanzó a ver que Lorelei se ajustaba las gafas, haciendo un reflejo de la luz del sol antes de dar su siguiente orden con su voz gélida.

\- Trueno.

Y con un chirrido desesperado, Lapras hizo caer sobre Floatzel (y sobre sí mismo) un rayo de electricidad, electrocutándolos a ambos. Por un momento el Pokémon de Ash luchó contra la descarga tratando de soportarla, pero finalmente no pudo más y se vio forzado a aflojar los dientes, y con un sacudón violento Lapras logró sacárselo, arrojándolo hacia el estanque.

\- ¡Liofilización!

\- ¡Floatzel, sal rápido con Aqua Jet!

Lapras volvió a disparar el rayo congelador. Por un milagro, Floatzel alcanzó a escapar fuera del estanque antes de que este fuese alcanzado y lo congelara totalmente dejándolo sólido. Floatzel aterrizó a salvo, pero en cuanto lo hizo, echó chispas y se resintió, cayendo de rodillas y sujetándose el cuerpo.

\- ¡Floatzel! – exclamó Ash al darse cuenta de lo sucedido.

\- Parece que el Trueno de Lapras nos ayudó en algo. – dijo Lorelei. – ¡Lapras, usa Aqua Anillo!

Lapras chilló e hizo aparecer unos anillos de agua, orbitando a su alrededor y resplandeciendo mientras empezaban a curarle las heridas. No era tan inmediato como el Descanso, pero mientras durase el efecto sería una molestia y haría que su esfuerzo se desperdiciara. Para rematar, la parálisis de Floatzel le complicaría las cosas.

\- ¡Liofilización! – indicó Lorelei.

Una vez más, Lorelei le ordenó lanzar el rayo de congelación en seco. En aquel momento Ash no se detuvo a pensar, simplemente decidió jugársela con una de sus tantas tácticas improvisadas, sin saber si funcionaría con ese ataque en particular.

\- ¡Floatzel, contraataca con Aqua Jet!

A primera vista, sonaba como una locura usar ese ataque contra un Pokémon con Absorción de Agua. Por un momento, Lorelei creyó que lo estaba usando para esquivar, pero no fue así, Floatzel se lanzó de frente contra el rayo de Liofilización mientras empezaba a girar como un taladro. La capa de agua que lo envolvía se convirtió en hielo, y siguió indetenible hacia donde estaba Lapras, impactándolo de lleno y haciendo que trozos helados volaran en todas las direcciones tras el golpazo.

\- Eso fue… – Lorelei volvió a ajustarse las gafas.

\- Uff, menos mal que sí funcionó. – dijo Ash, suspirando de alivio.

El Aqua Jet de Hielo seguía siendo uno de los movimientos predilectos de Floatzel por excelencia, aunque con los años Ash había intentado descubrir un poco sus limitaciones. Por ejemplo, un ataque como Viento Helado no era lo bastante potente como para congelar el agua a diferencia de un Rayo de Hielo o una Ventisca, y jamás lo había utilizado con un oponente que usara Liofilización. Por suerte para él, Floatzel no parecía haber sufrido daño alguno; el agua lo había protegido del daño directo.

\- Ingenioso, usar mi propio ataque para convertir tu Aqua Jet en un proyectil sólido. – asintió la miembro del Alto Mando. – Y con eso sorteas la habilidad de mi Lapras.

\- Una amiga nos enseñó ese truco. – dijo Ash, haciendo una nota de darle las gracias a Dawn después de ganar. – Aunque no sabía si serviría con ese ataque, ahora sé que sí.

\- Bueno, mis felicitaciones a esa amiga tuya. – dijo Lorelei. – Pero aún tienen mucho por hacer si quieren derrotarnos. ¡Lapras, Fuerza Psíquica en esos trozos de hielo!

Lapras empezó a enfocar sus poderes psíquicos e hizo levitar los trozos que quedaron del Aqua Jet congelado. Haciéndolos orbitar a su alrededor para darles impulso, los lanzó en una ráfaga de metralla directo hacia Floatzel, que instintivamente se cubrió con sus brazos e infló su flotador para amortiguar el daño lo más que pudo, aunque la ráfaga lo golpeó más fuerte de lo esperado y lo hizo retroceder unos pocos pasos.

\- ¡Usa Trueno! – ordenó Lorelei.

\- ¡Esquívalo! – exclamó a su vez Ash.

Floatzel trató de moverse, pero en ese momento la parálisis actuó y le impidió moverse, haciendo que recibiera el impacto completo del Trueno de Lapras. Animada por esto, Lorelei le ordenó a su Pokémon presionar con un Golpe de Cuerpo y lanzársele encima. Esta vez la comadreja no pudo reaccionar y recibió todo el peso de Lapras. El campo entero retumbó con el choque, y por un momento, Floatzel dejó de moverse. Inmediatamente el réferi se acercó para ver su estado.

\- ¡Floatzel ya no puede-¡

\- ¡FLOAT!

 _ ***¡CRUNCH!***_ Y antes de que lo declarasen fuera de combate, Floatzel abrió la boca y agrandó sus colmillos para hincárselos a Lapras en una de sus aletas que estaba a su alcance. Mientras su oponente gritaba de dolor, Floatzel se lo quitó de encima de un empujón, volviendo a ponerse de pie mientras Lapras se rodaba de lado.

Ash sonrió: Floatzel siempre había sido un Pokémon bastante testarudo, y una forma de incensarlo era que lo declararan fuera antes de tiempo. De alguna manera, presionar ese botón sirvió para darle un segundo aire ahora. Pero al verlo respirar a grandes bocanadas se dio cuenta que estaba por llegar al límite. Con eso en mente, el entrenador repasó las cartas que todavía podía jugar.

El Aqua Anillo de Lapras todavía estaba activo curándolo a cada tanto. El arsenal de movimientos de Floatzel lo obligaría a atacar a corta distancia con lo que tenía, pero Lapras podría fácilmente repelerlo antes que pudiera acercársele. Lo único que le serviría sería explotar la habilidad de Floatzel para incrementar su velocidad e iniciar un asalto rápido, pero eso no serviría sin lluvia.

\- "Si estuviera activa la Danza de Lluvia que usó Dewgong, tal vez…" – pensó Ash, mirando hacia el ahora despejado cielo. – "Un momento… ¡sí, podemos hacer eso!"

\- "Conozco esa mirada, Ash." – pensó a su vez Lorelei. – "¿Qué estás tramando ahora?"

A lo largo del encuentro, Lorelei había prestado atención al lenguaje corporal de Ash, y siempre adoptaba esa expresión cuando se le ocurría una idea. Y siempre lograba sacarse algo inesperado de debajo de la manga cuando lo hacía.

\- ¡Floatzel, Hidropulso! – exclamó.

La miembro del Alto Mando ladeó la cabeza ligeramente. ¿De qué serviría eso? Si le arrojaba un ataque de tipo Agua a Lapras lo que haría sería sanarlo. Y la siguiente orden la dejó todavía más confundida.

\- ¡Lánzalo al aire y dispárale Explosión Sónica!

Con un movimiento rápido, Floatzel arrojó la esfera de agua hacia el aire lo más alto que pudo, y luego dio un coletazo para disparar el ataque sónico para reventarla. Al hacerlo creó una llovizna improvisada que comenzó a caer por todo el campo. No duraría mucho, solo lo suficiente.

\- ¡Lapras, usa Trueno! – indicó Lorelei.

\- ¡Esquívalo y usa Corte Furia! – replicó Ash.

Lapras invocó el ataque eléctrico y trató de hacer caer el relámpago sobre Floatzel para finiquitar el asalto. Pero para su sorpresa, Floatzel desapareció antes de que lo golpeara, y reapareció casi como si se hubiera teletransportado. Repitió el proceso dos veces más hasta ponerse a tiro, y con las aletas generando sus cuchillas rojas, empezó a acuchillar a Lapras.

\- ¿Cómo es que…? Ya veo. – dijo Lorelei al entender. – Nado Rápido, incrementa la velocidad en clima lluvioso.

Igual que al inicio del encuentro, Floatzel atacó sin piedad a Lapras, dando una cuchillada tras otra para incrementar el daño. Aunque Lorelei intentaba darle órdenes, la velocidad de los ataques le impidió poder responder al inicio, y aunque la llovizna había cesado, había cumplido con su cometido de darle a Floatzel el arranque inicial para atraparlo, y con el incremento de cada golpe, poco a poco el daño se fue haciendo más y más visible, especialmente cuando el efecto del Aqua Anillo no era capaz de sanarlo lo suficiente rápido.

Floatzel no se detuvo hasta que le dio otro ataque de parálisis, y en ese momento Lapras apenas atinó a usar un ataque de Fuerza Psíquica que por falta de enfoque lo que hizo fue lanzarlo hacia el aire en un estallido psíquico.

\- ¡Liofilización! – ordenó la miembro del Alto Mando.

El Pokémon de Agua y Hielo volvió a disparar su rayo congelante. En un espacio muy breve, Ash y Floatzel intercambiaron miradas, y Ash alcanzó a enviarle silenciosamente un mensaje de "ya sabes qué hacer". Floatzel asintió y apuntando su cara hacia abajo, se envolvió en la capa protectora del Aqua Jet, disparándose hacia Lapras.

Lorelei quiso frenar el ataque, pero fue demasiado tarde: el rayo congeló el Aqua Jet y este le volvió a impactar, esta vez en toda la cabeza dejándolo mareado. Floatzel aterrizó del otro lado, echando chispas por la parálisis de nuevo. Lapras se tambaleó por un buen rato después de ese último golpe, y finalmente se desplomó, con los ojos dándole vueltas.

\- ¡Lapras ya no puede continuar, Floatzel es el ganador!

\- ¡Buen trabajo, Floatzel! – dijo Ash, dándole un pulgar arriba.

\- ¡Flo, flo! – replicó este de la misma manera.

Lorelei retornó a su caído Lapras, y con ello su icono en el tablero se apagó totalmente. Con ello, la batalla quedaba tres a uno a favor de Ash, pero igual que antes, el Pokémon de Lorelei había obligado al de Ash a trabajar por su victoria y lo había dejado bastante mal parado. Difícilmente podría seguir combatiendo después de eso.

\- Bien jugado, Ash. – dijo Lorelei. – Estás a solo dos Pokémon de lograr derrotarme. Pero podrás comprobar que los últimos que quedan serán los más difíciles. ¡Mamoswine, ve!

\- ¡Mamo! – El híbrido de mamut y jabalí apareció en el campo, y comenzó a pisotear en el suelo mientras resoplaba hielo por las narinas.

Un peso pesado, Ash pudo verlo. Bien, en ese caso, lo mejor era enfrentarlo con uno que estuviese a su altura en esa misma área. Con solo dos Pokémon en forma para pelear cada uno, no había mejor oponente.

\- ¡Floatzel, regresa! – dijo Ash. Una vez que el icono de Floatzel pasó a inactivo, el entrenador eligió su siguiente Pokébola. – ¡Torterra, yo te elijo!

\- ¡TERRA! – anunció la tortuga terrestre al aparecer en el campo.

Desde afuera, podría parecer que Ash no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, e incluso quienes lo conocieran podrían pensar lo mismo si conocían el historial de Torterra. Después de todo, una vez que alcanzó su evolución final le costó mucho adaptarse a su tamaño y cómo utilizar su poder a su favor, pero él y Ash habían estado pasando los últimos años tratando de corregir eso.

\- ¡Torterra contra Mamoswine, comiencen! – declaró el réferi.

\- ¡Mamoswine, Ventisca! – inició Lorelei.

\- ¡Torterra, Síntesis! – replicó Ash de manera preventiva.

Mamoswine aspiró y exhaló por sus narinas una fuerte ráfaga helada. Torterra se mantuvo firme donde estaba y esperando el inevitable ataque comenzó a preparar la energía curativa con anticipación, haciendo brillar el árbol sobre su lomo. A pesar de la fuerza, la tortuga permaneció inamovible y pese a la escarcha que le quedó encima, la curación dio resultado y el daño infligido fue mínimo.

\- ¡Filo de Roca!

\- ¡TERRA! – Torterra alzó sus patas delanteras y dando un pisotón comenzó a generar varios pilares filosos desde el suelo, avanzando directo hacia Mamoswine.

\- ¡Terremoto!

Con un pisotón igual o más fuerte, Mamoswine generó una onda sísmica que hizo contacto con el Filo de Roca y en cuestión de segundos neutralizó los pilares rocosos reduciéndolos a grava. Sin detenerse, el temblor siguió hacia Torterra e hizo que se resintiera, aunque pudo soportarlo sin mucho daño real.

\- ¡Colmillo de Hielo! – ordenó Lorelei.

\- ¡Bola de Energía! – contraatacó Ash.

Mamoswine resopló de nuevo por sus narinas y sus largos colmillos se tornaron de marfil a hielo. Haciendo una ruidosa estampida empezó a correr hacia Torterra, que en respuesta disparó de su boca una esfera de energía verde. Aunque esta le pegó de frente y explotó, el enorme mastodonte continuó implacable hasta que llegó y golpeó desde abajo a Torterra, levantándolo violentamente.

Torterra se estrelló contra uno de los montículos helados, pero se incorporó nuevamente y miró desafiante a Mamoswine, que pateaba el suelo con la pata delantera esperando su siguiente orden, resoplando aire frío por las narinas.

\- Terremoto. – ordenó Lorelei.

\- ¡Tú también, Torterra! – exclamó a su vez Ash.

Los dos Pokémon estamparon sus patas en el suelo simultáneamente, enviando sus ondas sísmicas. Al encontrarse ambos en la mitad del campo se neutralizaron una a la otra, estando igualadas en fuerza e intensidad. Ash alcanzó a ver que Lorelei sonreía impresionada. Torterra lograba resistir los ataques, pero hasta ahora no habían podido conectar ningún golpe sólido aparte de aquella Bola de Energía. Era hora, por así decirlo, de entrar en calor.

\- ¡Torterra, Día Soleado! – ordenó Ash.

\- ¡Tor! – El árbol en el lomo de Torterra resplandeció y disparó una bola luminosa roja hacia el aire, estallando para crear un pequeño sol artificial que bañó todo el campo haciendo brillar los cristales de hielo por todas partes.

\- Así que intentas poner el clima a tu favor. – dijo Lorelei. – ¡Mamoswine, Poder Ancestral!

\- ¡Swine! – Mamoswine empezó a formar entre sus colmillos una gran esfera de energía plateada y se dispuso a dispararla. Ash notó que era mucho más grande que cuando le vio hacer lo mismo al Mamoswine de Dawn, así que sin duda sería más devastador.

\- ¡Torterra, Rayo Solar!

Justo cuando Mamoswine estaba por disparar su ataque, Torterra inclinó su lomo mientras empezaba a tomar la energía del Día Soleado. El ataque cargó rápidamente y pudo disparar el potente rayo justo cuando Mamoswine hacía lo propio con la esfera de Poder Ancestral. La carga rápida le jugó a favor, y pudo penetrar haciendo pedazos el Poder Ancestral al concentrarlo en un área pequeña, y el ataque siguió imparable hasta que golpeó a Mamoswine en toda la cara.

El mastodonte lanudo se sacudió tras recuperarse del impacto y miró con rabia a la tortuga terrestre, que le devolvió la mirada de manera desafiante e incitándolo a venir por él.

\- ¡Ventisca! – exclamó Lorelei.

\- ¡Torterra, ya sabes qué hacer! – ordenó a su vez Ash.

Igual que al comienzo, Torterra preparó la curación de manera preventiva cuando Mamoswine disparó su Ventisca. Solo que esta vez, gracias a estar potenciada por el clima soleado, el daño del ataque de tipo Hielo quedó totalmente neutralizado y Torterra quedó sin heridas visibles más que el rastro de escarcha que se derritió rápidamente.

\- ¡Tormenta de Hojas! – exclamó Ash.

El pequeño bosque sobre la espalda de Torterra comenzó a brillar con energía verde, y un segundo después salió disparado de este una ráfaga espiral de hojas directo hacia Mamoswine. La velocidad de estas fue tal que ni el Pokémon de Hielo ni su entrenadora pudieron reaccionar a tiempo y recibieron todo el impacto del golpe, que logró hacerlo retroceder dejando unos buenos surcos de sus pesadas patas.

Lorelei tuvo que admitir que ese ataque le impresionó: para haber movido a un Mamoswine que pesaba más que el promedio tenía que ser realmente potente, y evidenciaba lo bien que estaba entrenado el Torterra de Ash. Sin embargo, también sabía perfectamente el efecto de utilizar Tormenta de Hojas y las posibles repercusiones, así que tendría que aprovechar eso para recuperar la ventaja.

\- ¡Carámbano Helado! – exclamó la miembro del Alto Mando.

Mamoswine volvió a respirar profundamente, y sopló una corriente helada, solo que esta vez apuntó hacia arriba. El aire helado se solidificó al instante creando una lluvia de picos de hielo que amenazaron con caer sobre Torterra.

\- ¡Defiéndete con Filo de Roca! – ordenó Ash.

Torterra pisoteó el suelo y levantó un muro de pilares de roca para protegerse de los picos. Fue una buena defensa, ya que logró evitar que la mayoría de ellos lo golpearan, pero estos resultaron ser una simple distracción para que Mamoswine cargara usando Colmillo de Hielo y demoliera la barrera, arrollando a Torterra con todo su peso como si fuese un tanque viviente.

\- ¡Fisura! – ordenó Lorelei.

Mamoswine dio un doble pisotón al suelo, y al instante una enorme grieta comenzó a dividir el campo directo hacia donde se encontraba Torterra. De nuevo, los instintos de batalla de Ash se encendieron al máximo y el entrenador reaccionó al instante.

\- ¡Escapa con Treparrocas!

Las uñas en las patas de Torterra se alargaron, y para sorpresa de todos los testigos (a excepción obviamente de Ash), la tortuga saltó fuera del camino de la grieta, enganchándose con sus garras del muro que formaba la cascada, y empezando a correr por allí a una velocidad nada desdeñable para su masivo tamaño. Apenas se puso a tiro, se lanzó para embestir al mastodonte con toda su fuerza.

\- ¡Mamoswine! – exclamó Lorelei, cuyo semblante helado se rompió por un momento. ¿Cómo pudo Torterra desplazarse así de rápido?

\- ¡Prepara una Bola de Energía, Torterra! – ordenó Ash.

\- ¡Terra! – La tortuga nuevamente empezó a formar la bola verde en su boca, pero sorprendentemente, no la disparó. Sin sospechar lo que Ash estaría tramando, Lorelei decidió dar su siguiente orden al instante.

\- ¡Poder Ancestral, ahora!

Más grande que antes, Mamoswine empezó a concentrar la esfera plateada entre sus colmillos para dispararla. Torterra mantuvo su propio ataque en su boca sin dispararlo, pero la miembro el Alto Mando tuvo la certeza de que aunque lo disparara no le serviría de nada. Un par de segundos más tarde, Mamoswine disparó el Poder Ancestral, dando en el blanco con una gran explosión que levantó gran cantidad de humo.

\- ¿Habrá sido suficiente? – preguntó Lorelei en voz baja.

A medida que se disipaba el humo, Lorelei pudo ver que la silueta de Torterra permanecía donde estaba, todavía de pie. Pero al aclararse más la visión, se sorprendió aún más de ver que, aunque había recibido daños, el bosque de su lomo estaba brillando con una energía verde. Pero no era la habilidad Espesura, era de un tono diferente al que ella conocía. Más parecido a… al tono de una Bola de Energía.

\- ¿Acaso él…?

\- ¡Torterra, usa Rayo Solar!

\- ¡TERRA! – gritó la tortuga con fuerza, y el resplandor de su lomo se intensificó todavía más.

Con el Día Soleado todavía activo, la carga rápido del ataque entró en acción, y el resplandor verde que tenía antes se sumó al poder de ataque del Rayo Solar. Este en sí mismo salió diferente de la última vez: en vez de estar concentrado en un área pequeña para hacer más daño, abarcó todo el ancho del lomo de Torterra y se fue expandiendo a medida que avanzaba. Tanto Lorelei como Mamoswine ensancharon los ojos incapaces de reaccionar ante el poder del ataque, que impactó irremediablemente al mastodonte haciéndolo volar y caer pesadamente de espaldas, teniendo que rodarse para volver a enderezarse con dificultad.

\- No… puedo creerlo. – dijo Lorelei entre conmocionada e impresionada.

Usando la lógica, el uso de Tormenta de Hojas debía haber disminuido la fuerza de los ataques especiales de Torterra, pero ese Rayo Solar claramente había resultado mucho más potente que el primero que había lanzado. La carga rápida por el Día Soleado les impidió reaccionar o levantar cualquier defensa, y de todos modos dudaba que hubiesen podido protegerse contra esa clase de poder.

Y entonces, la líder del Alto Mando hizo memoria: no vio que Torterra hubiese lanzado la Bola de Energía. Lo único que se le ocurría era que debió habérsela tragado y eso le dio una carga adicional de poder que aprovechó para lanzar ese ataque devastador.

\- Me impresionas, Ash. – asintió Lorelei en señal de reconocimiento. – Ese fue uno de los ataques de Rayo Solar más poderosos que haya visto.

\- Gracias. – replicó el retador. – Creo que ya es hora de que terminemos este asalto, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

Lorelei asintió. De algún modo presentía que con ese ataque Ash ya prácticamente se había asegurado el asalto, así que al menos tenía que hacer que Mamoswine no cayera sin causar al menos algún daño, o tal vez descubrir una debilidad que pudiesen explotar.

\- ¡Mamoswine, usa Ventisca! – ordenó.

\- ¡Torterra, usa Filo de Roca y crea un camino hacia Mamoswine! – replicó Ash.

Mientras Mamoswine aspiraba para disparar la corriente ártica, Torterra dio un pisotón al suelo y comenzó a generar una línea recta de pilares rocosos directo hacia Mamoswine, haciendo que se agrandaran más y más a medida que avanzaba, hasta que sobresalieron debajo de Mamoswine dos particularmente grandes y lo derribaron violentamente hacia atrás.

\- ¡Treparrocas! – gritó Ash.

Una vez más, Torterra extendió sus garras, pero esta vez saltó sobre la línea de pilares que todavía estaba activa en el campo, de nuevo moviéndose a una velocidad impresionante para su tamaño, antes de saltar hacia Mamoswine para embestirlo otra vez. Lorelei alcanzó a ordenarle a Mamoswine un Colmillo de Hielo, y aunque Torterra dominó el choque entre ambos ataques, no se fue limpio de él.

\- ¡Carga otra Bola de Energía!

Esta vez, la miembro del Alto Mando sí pudo verlo con claridad: Torterra abrió la boca y empezó a cargar la esfera de energía verde, pero en vez de lanzarla se la tragó y su vegetación empezó a resplandecer con su poder. En aquel momento, en el aire los últimos vestigios del Día Soleado empezaban a apagarse, y tanto Ash como Torterra decidieron aprovecharlos.

\- ¡Rayo Solar!

\- ¡Poder Ancestral!

Mamoswine acumuló la energía que le quedaba para hacer un último ataque, y disparó la gran esfera plateada. Torterra replicó con otro Rayo Solar, que si bien no fue tan explosivo e impresionante como el primero, todavía fue lo bastante poderoso como para superar el Poder Ancestral al cabo de unos pocos segundos e impactar a Mamoswine con suficiente fuerza para dejarlo noqueado. El asalto acababa de terminar.

\- ¡Mamoswine ya no puede pelear, Torterra es el ganador! – exclamó el réferi.

\- ¡Esto es increíble, damas y caballeros! – gritó el comentarista en medio de los vítores de todos. – ¡El encuentro se pone cinco a uno a favor del retador! ¡Solo un Pokémon más separa a Ash de obtener su primera victoria contra el Alto Mando de Kanto!

\- ¡Sí, así se hace, Torterra! – exclamó Ash. Torterra volteó a ver a su entrenador y asintió con satisfacción.

El marcador apagó el icono de Mamoswine, dejando solo un Pokémon restante para Lorelei. La miembro del Alto Mando regresó a su caído mastodonte y tras darle las gracias silenciosamente observó a su retador. El niño novato confiado, impaciente y lleno de esperanzas y sueños que conoció hacía tantos años ahora estaba de pie frente a ella como un igual, habiéndola forzado al límite y a punto de derrotarla. Pero no podía ponerle las cosas fáciles, y tal y como debía ser la norma para el desafío, había dejado lo mejor para el final.

Aparte, aunque Ash supo explotar muy bien el poder de Torterra para derrotar a Mamoswine, y no recibió tanto daño, Lorelei alcanzó a verle dos debilidades notables que podría emplear a su favor. El resto de su equipo, salvo por el último Pokémon que aún no sacaba, aunque seguían en espera no estaban en condiciones de soportar otro asalto, así que todavía podría darle vuelta al encuentro si jugaba bien sus cartas.

\- Debo felicitarte, Ash. Eres el primero que me ha forzado a utilizar a todo mi equipo en un largo tiempo. Me complace ver que hayas progresado todo este tiempo. – dijo Lorelei con genuina admiración. – Pero aún tienes un último obstáculo por superar. ¿Crees tener lo necesario?

\- Vamos a dar todo lo que tenemos para ganar hoy. – aseguró Ash. – Ya llegamos hasta aquí y nada nos hará retroceder.

\- Que así sea. – La mujer pelirroja levantó su Pokébola final. – Pongo todas mis esperanzas en ti. ¡Slowbro, yo te elijo!

Y con ello se activó el último icono del lado de Lorelei, mientras su sexto Pokémon aparecía en el campo. Notablemente, este Slowbro se veía muy diferente de la mayoría de los de su especie. Su expresión no era de idiota ausente y distraído. Más bien, se veía enfocado y lleno de determinación. Un poco inusual y tal vez aterrador hasta cierto punto, pero Ash no iba a dejar que eso lo intimidara.

\- ¡Continuemos, Torterra, cuento contigo! – declaró Ash.

\- ¡Terra!

En cuanto el réferi les ordenó continuar con el encuentro. Lorelei repasó en su cabeza rápidamente lo que planeaba hacer. Torterra había recibido poco daño durante el asalto pasado, y debía tener una gran cantidad de aguante para no verse afectado por la fatiga. En tal caso, tenía que evitar el daño a toda costa, y guardar suficiente energía para el Pokémon final de Ash.

\- ¡Torterra, ataca con Filo de Roca! – exclamó Ash.

\- ¡Terra! – Torterra volvió a pisotear en el suelo, haciendo alzar los pilares directo hacia Slowbro. Lorelei a su vez, endureció su semblante de hielo todavía más, pues estaba determinada a ganar.

\- Esquiva con Telekinesis.

Los ojos de Slowbro comenzaron a brillar de azul, y para sorpresa tanto de Ash como Torterra, no utilizó su poder en su oponente, sino en sí mismo, usándolo para levitar fuera del camino justo cuando un pilar de roca emergió debajo de sus pies. Torterra siguió atacando, pero Slowbro continuó moviéndose flotando a escasos centímetros del suelo a una velocidad impresionante, aún más que la de Torterra al escalar en roca.

\- Cabezazo Zen. – ordenó Lorelei, en el mismo tono gélido de antes.

Elevándose en el aire, Slowbro se colocó en posición y salió disparado mientras su cabeza se reforzaba con energía psíquica. Slowbro golpeó tan fuerte a Torterra que lo empujó dejando surcos que si bien no eran comparables a los de Mamoswine cuando recibió la Tormenta de Hojas, sí se hicieron notar. Poco después, Slowbro aterrizó en el suelo suavemente, dejando de lado sus poderes psíquicos por un momento.

\- Wow, nunca creí que un Slowbro pudiese moverse así de rápido. – comentó Ash.

\- Podría decir lo mismo de tu Torterra. – replicó Lorelei.

Aunque por afuera sonreía, Lorelei sabía que tenía que mantenerse cautelosa. Si bien ella había entrenado a su Slowbro para que su mente trabajase a una velocidad mayor, eso no eliminaba sus limitaciones físicas. No era tan lento como Mamoswine, pero seguía siendo vulnerable a oponentes capaces de moverse rápido por el campo, de modo que aprendieron a usar sus poderes psíquicos para sortear esa limitación.

Dicho eso, también tenía una limitación: consumía mucha energía y no podría abusar de ella todo el tiempo. Solo cuando fuese necesario.

\- Hidropulso.

\- ¡Bola de Energía!

Los dos Pokémon simultáneamente comenzaron a cargar las esferas de sus ataques respectivos. Lorelei instintivamente cruzó los dedos esperando que Torterra se la tragara, pero no fue así: la tortuga usó el ataque de la manera "normal" y lo disparó. Slowbro hizo lo propio y ambos colisionaron en medio del campo fusionándose en una especie de esfera yin-yang que explotó a los pocos segundos, sin hacer daño a ninguno de los dos más que salpicar gotas de agua y chispas verdes.

\- "No se la tragó." – pensó Lorelei. – "¿Cómo hace Torterra para saber cuándo lanzarla y cuando tragársela?"

La miembro del Alto Mando trató de analizar el lenguaje corporal del muchacho, e hizo memoria de las otras veces que utilizó ese mismo ataque. Cuando la disparó, Ash solo había dicho el nombre del ataque a secas, mientras que cuando se la tragó, agregó también otras acciones, "carga" y "prepara". ¿Sería esa la clave?

\- ¡Día Soleado! – ordenó Ash, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Lorelei.

La miembro del Alto Mando volvió a ver como la esfera luminosa volvía a salir disparada al aire y estallaba para crear de nuevo el sol artificial. Síntesis y un Rayo Solar de carga rápida le habían costado el asalto pasado, y si agregaba a la ecuación la Bola de Energía se hacía todavía más peligroso.

\- ¡Rayo Solar!

\- ¡Esquiva! – gritó Lorelei.

Torterra comenzó a cargar el rayo de energía. Preventivamente, Slowbro volvió a usar Telekinesis para hacerse levitar y esquivó el rayo por los pelos. A pesar de no ser tan potente como los anteriores, la carga rápida seguía siendo un factor de peligro, y tenía que evitar el daño a toda costa.

\- ¡Tenemos que acercarnos! ¡Filo de Roca y Treparrocas! – exclamó Ash.

Una vez más, Torterra utilizó el primer ataque para crear un camino hacia Slowbro, aun sabiendo que lo esquivaría, y se enganchó con sus garras para empezar a correr por él. Lorelei entrecerró los ojos con la mirada fija en él, sabiendo que aquí entraba en juego el primer punto débil que había podido determinar durante el asalto anterior.

\- ¡Rodea y usa Llamarada!

Justo cuando Torterra estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, Slowbro volvió a levitarse para esquivar haciendo un giro rápido, y usando su cola de Shellder como pivote en el suelo para controlarse mejor mientras empezaba a inhalar. Torterra lo pasó de largo y solo se dio cuenta de ello cuando la explosión de fuego impactó contra él.

\- ¡Torterra! – exclamó Ash.

Lorelei sonrió de lado y asintió. Tal como había anticipado, aunque Torterra podía correr rápido por las paredes, solo podía hacerlo en línea recta. Por su tamaño y peso no podía cambiar de dirección con facilidad, lo que lo dejaba vulnerable a usar una táctica de rodear y golpear. Obvio, eso no podía hacerlo con Mamoswine al ser un Pokémon similarmente lento y pesado, pero Slowbro era otra historia. Y aparte, el Día Soleado activo hacía que los ataques tipo Fuego como Llamarada incrementaran su poder.

\- ¡Rápido, Torterra, usa Síntesis! – ordenó el pelinegro.

Torterra comenzó a curarse, aunque pese al Día Soleado la recuperación esta vez no fue tan evidente. No era de sorprenderse, después de haber recibido la explosión a quemarropa y potenciada todavía más por el Día Soleado. Otro ataque como ese podía ser el fin para él.

\- ¡Bola de Energía! – ordenó Ash, y Lorelei volvió a poner atención a la forma en como lo dijo, esta vez especialmente al tono y énfasis en cada palabra. Entrecerrando los ojos, anticipó que esta vez sí se la tragaría.

Y en efecto así fue. Torterra volvió a utilizar el incremento de poder y se dispuso a lanzar otro Rayo Solar de carga rápida. Potenciado por la Bola de Energía no había forma de esquivarlo, así que la única opción era contrarrestarlo con otro ataque. Con suerte, la Llamarada con el incremento del Día Soleado sería suficiente.

\- ¡Llamarada!

Slowbro abrió la boca y sopló el kanji de fuego, que se expandió hasta casi tres veces su tamaño normal a medida que avanzó, encontrándose en el medio con el Rayo Solar. Esta vez la explosión de ataques fue tan potente que ambos Pokémon sí se vieron afectados, saliendo despedidos unos cuantos metros hacia atrás, aunque Torterra fue el que recibió la peor parte al estar más cerca del punto de impacto.

En ese punto, Torterra ya empezaba a evidenciar fatiga por el combate, pero se negaba a caer. Sin embargo, Lorelei ya creía haber descifrado cuándo Ash y Torterra usarían la Bola de Energía para atacar y cuándo para fortalecer sus ataques. Lo único que le quedaba era esperar a la próxima vez que lo hicieran.

Del otro lado, Ash comenzaba a preocuparse. Torterra estaba llegando a su límite y no había podido conectar golpes sólidos contra Slowbro.

\- "¿Qué vamos a hacer?" – se preguntó mentalmente, y luego decidió en voz alta lo primero que se le ocurrió. – ¡Torterra, usa Filo de Roca y dispérsalo por el campo!

\- ¡Terra! – exclamó la tortuga y comenzó a dar pisotones repetidos contra el suelo, invocando los pilares de roca por todo el campo.

Esta vez, en vez de hacerlos salir en una línea uniforme, los pilares comenzaron a salir de manera más aleatoria e irregular. Lorelei chasqueó los dedos y Slowbro volteó a verla por un segundo, lo suficiente para hacerle un gesto de asentimiento. Slowbro se lo devolvió, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Slow… – Justo antes de que un pilar saliera debajo de él, Slowbro volvió a usar Telekinesis en sí mismo para esquivarlo. Las rocas filosas continuaron apareciendo una tras otra, pero Slowbro volvió a esquivarlas con gran agilidad sin dejarse tocar ni una sola vez.

Poco a poco fue cercando la distancia y se lanzó para darle un Cabezazo Zen con fuerza suficiente para hacerlo caer de espaldas.

\- ¡Terra, terra! – exclamaba, sacudiendo las patas tratando de enderezarse, pero sin éxito.

\- ¡Torterra! – gritó Ash con preocupación.

Lorelei casi se sentía mal por aprovecharse de que su oponente estaba indefenso en el suelo, pero estaba en un encuentro oficial y las reglas no le impedían atacarlo en esas condiciones. Slowbro disparó el kanji de fuego una vez más, y este impactó con tal fuerza en el suelo que la explosión hizo volar a Torterra dando vueltas por los aires. El único lado positivo fue que lo enderezó de nuevo, pero el enorme agujero con forma de kanji humeante que había quedado en el suelo helado evidenciaba la clase de poder detrás de ese movimiento.

\- ¡Torterra, usa Síntesis! – volvió a exclamar Ash.

Eso era todo: si Ash había usado el movimiento de curación otra vez tan pronto, significaba que los habían forzado a la defensiva y tenía que aprovecharlo. Torterra intentó curarse, pero a mitad del proceso un estallido de llamas lo envolvió, interrumpiéndolo y haciendo que su entrenador apretara los dientes. Lorelei miró hacia arriba: el sol artificial ya empezaba a desvanecerse y con ello la ventaja que le otorgaría a los movimientos de Torterra.

\- ¡Usa Bola de Energía!

\- "Se la tragará." – pensó Lorelei.

En el tiempo que Torterra tardó en reunir suficiente energía para crear la esfera en su boca, y en tragársela para acumular su poder, el Día Soleado finalmente desapareció. Tal como Lorelei había anticipado, intentarían atacar con un Rayo Solar, y eso era justo lo que quería ella, especialmente ahora que no había carga rápida.

\- ¡Anulación! – ordenó.

\- ¡Slow! – Slowbro puso las palmas al frente mientras Torterra empezaba a cargar la energía para usar el Rayo Solar. La tortuga se congeló en seco y dio un respingo, cancelando el ataque, pero entonces ocurrió algo más.

Torterra se vio rodeado por un estallido de energía verde, y gritó de dolor mientras todo el poder del Rayo Solar se disipaba en la nada. Ahí entraba el segundo punto débil que Lorelei había podido identificar: usar la Bola de Energía para potenciar los ataques era una jugada inteligente, pero también una espada de doble filo por el riesgo que implicaba.

\- ¡Torterra! – exclamó Ash.

\- Como lo imaginé. – dijo Lorelei. – Si la energía no se libera pronto con otro ataque, simplemente le explotará adentro. Es como una válvula de escape, ¿correcto?

\- ¿Eh? – Ash ensanchó los ojos ligeramente, y le echó una mirada a Torterra.

A decir verdad, nunca lo había pensado así, pero cuando asimiló las palabras se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Al interrumpir la carga del Rayo Solar, toda la energía acumulada no tuvo a donde ir y terminó haciéndole daño al propio Torterra al explotar. El entrenador hizo una nota mental de no olvidar eso la próxima vez.

\- ¡Tormenta de Hojas! – ordenó Ash.

\- ¡Terra! – Torterra rugió y disparó su ráfaga desde su pequeño bosque, pero este fue notablemente menos poderoso que el que utilizó con Mamoswine. Quizás habría sido distinto de haber elegido ese como el ataque potenciado por la Bola de Energía.

\- ¡Slowbro, levita a través de ese remolino y usa Cabezazo Zen! – contraatacó Lorelei.

Mientras la ráfaga de hojas volaba hacia Slowbro, este se hizo levitar de nuevo y en vez de esquivar, se metió por el ojo de la tormenta, empezando a girar como taladro mientras su cabeza se cubría con energía psíquica. Ash se estremeció al reconocer su propia táctica, pero no pudo hacer nada y Torterra recibió la arremetida de frente, cayendo con un batacazo mientras Slowbro volvía a aterrizar lentamente en el suelo mientras las hojas se disipaban. Torterra volvió a luchar por levantarse, aunque otra vez, la quemadura que sufrió antes actuó causándole dolor.

\- Tu Pokémon tiene una gran resistencia y determinación, Ash. Pero me temo que después de esto no volverá a levantarse. – dijo Lorelei, cogiéndose el gancho en forma de Pokébola que le sujetaba el pelo y soltándoselo.

Ash no puso atención a los "Oooohhhh" de la multitud cuando la miembro del Alto Mando dejó libre su cabello multiplicando por diez su ya de por sí gran atractivo físico. En vez de eso, puso toda su atención en la piedra brillante que había incrustada en este, en todo el lugar donde iba el botón activador, y en los rayos luminosos que empezaban a salir de este.

\- Nuestros oponentes estarán a nuestra merced una vez que los congelemos. ¿Estás listo? ¡MEGA EVOLUCIONA!

Slowbro levantó su cola revelando una pequeña banda oculta normalmente por el Shellder para no hacerla tan obvia a simple vista, y la Slowbronita en ella comenzó a resonar con la Piedra Activadora de Lorelei. A través del espectáculo de luces, el entrenador pudo ver como el caparazón de Shellder se movía y empezaba a consumir el cuerpo de Slowbro hasta apoderarse de él casi por completo, revelando su nueva forma

\- ¡SLOOOOOWW! – anunció el nuevo Mega-Slowbro, para asombro de Ash y Torterra.

\- Slowbro, Rayo de Hielo. – ordenó Lorelei, con un tono que bien podría considerarse cercano al cero absoluto.

Ash no se molestó en dar ninguna orden, simplemente pudo observar como el Mega-Slowbro disparaba el rayo congelador contra el indefenso Torterra, encasillándolo en un gran bloque de hielo y dejándolo atrapado adentro sin escape alguno. Acto seguido, Lorelei volvió a chasquear los dedos, y Slowbro levantó del suelo el bloque con Telekinesis a una altura más que considerable, para luego hacerlo caer como un meteoro y romperlo contra el estanque congelado, partiendo la capa de hielo y el bloque mismo en pedazos, volviéndose a ver el agua por debajo de esta.

A los pocos segundos, Torterra volvió a flotar hacia la superficie, inmóvil. Lorelei había dicho la verdad: no podía levantarse después de eso.

\- ¡Torterra ya no puede pelear, el ganador es Slowbro!

\- ¡Increíble, damas y caballeros! ¡Después de las dificultades que le provocó Torterra a su Mamoswine, Lorelei revela un as bajo la manga que ninguno de nosotros se imaginaba, Mega-Evolución! ¿Será esta una remontada milagrosa? ¿Qué hará el retador al respecto?

Ash retornó a Torterra mientras su icono en el tablero se apagaba totalmente. El marcador quedaba cinco a dos a su favor, pero con esa clase de poder el entrenador estuvo seguro de ello: ninguno de sus Pokémon soportaría una batalla contra él. En otros tiempos lejanos, tal vez los habría usado como carne de cañón para agotar a su oponente, pero no ahora. No los obligaría a que salieran más lastimados si podía evitarlo.

\- Bien, si es la única forma, creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es responder con algo que esté a la altura. – dijo Ash sacando su última Pokébola. – ¡Sceptile, yo te elijo!

\- ¡Sceptile! – El lagarto arbóreo salió al campo, y su icono de iluminó al instante. Apenas colocó los pies en el suelo helado se puso algo en su boca. Lorelei fijó la vista en el objeto, y se percató de que era una especie de pipa, y tenía algo en el extremo.

\- Esa es…

\- Una Sceptilita. – completó Ash, mientras se remangaba el guante derecho para revelar su segundo as bajo la manga: su propia Piedra Activadora. – ¡Vamos, Sceptile! ¡Rompe el límite, MEGA EVOLUCIONA!

Ash tocó la piedra en el brazalete y esta comenzó a resplandecer. Igual que con Slowbro, la Sceptilita de la pipa reaccionó con ella, conectando a entrenador y Pokémon con el poder de sus lazos y despertando su forma avanzada.

\- ¡SCEP… TILE! – anunció Mega Sceptile al disiparse la energía de la Mega Evolución.

\- ¡Sceptile contra Slowbro, comiencen! – declaró el réferi.

Lorelei echó una última mirada a su retador y al Pokémon de este antes de dar su primera orden. La Mega Evolución era una marca de un entrenador verdaderamente excepcional. Si antes había estado impresionada con Ash, ahora lo estaba por lo menos diez veces más.

Independientemente del marcador oficial, el resultado de este asalto decidiría el encuentro. En aquel momento, ya ese no era un encuentro oficial, y ambos contendientes se habían convertido en polos totalmente opuestos: ella fría e inmisericorde como un glaciar, y él como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción. Solo una cosa tenían en común: estaban imparables y enfocados en una sola cosa, la victoria.

\- Slowbro, Rayo de Hielo. – ordenó Lorelei.

\- ¡Sceptile, usa Agilidad y esquiva! – gritó a su vez Ash.

Slowbro fue el primero en atacar, disparando el rayo congelador contra Sceptile. Sabiendo que la mejor forma de lidiar con ataques superefectivos era no estar allí, Sceptile echó a correr a una velocidad casi imperceptible para el ojo humano, desapareciendo de la vista cuando el rayo casi lo tocó, y reapareciendo del lado izquierdo. Luego se desplazó de nuevo hacia el derecho para finalmente dar un salto y ponerse arriba de Slowbro y en posición para atacar.

\- ¡Hoja Afilada! – exclamó Ash.

\- ¡Sceptile! – Sceptile cruzó los brazos frente a su cara mientras se lanzaba en picada. Las hojas de sus antebrazos se tornaron en unas cuchillas verdes. El lagarto dio un tajo doble cruzado y aterrizó del otro lado, dándose la vuelta rápidamente, preparado por si tomaba represalias.

\- Telekinesis. – ordenó Lorelei.

\- ¡Muévete, Agilidad! – replicó Ash.

Slowbro apuntó con las palmas al frente intentando atrapar a Sceptile con sus poderes psíquicos, pero el lagarto siempre alerta desapareció de su vista y comenzó a moverse por el campo sin detenerse. Ya que Telekinesis requería enfocar bien al objetivo por unos segundos, tenían que tomar ventaja de la velocidad superior de Sceptile para permanecer en movimiento.

Sceptile se movió saltando entre los montículos de hielo intentando cambiar de dirección lo más rápido posible para despistar, y ponerse por detrás de Slowbro para atacar por su punto ciego.

\- ¡Bala Semilla!

Sceptile abrió la boca y empezó a disparar una ráfaga de semillas verdes como una metralleta, apuntando intencionalmente hacia la cabeza de Slowbro donde su caparazón de Shellder no lo protegería. El Pokémon de Agua y Psíquico se giró hacia él intentando enfocarlo para poder atacar.

\- Hidropulso.

Soportando la metralla de semillas, Slowbro comenzó a enfocar la esfera de agua entre sus manos, haciéndola casi tan grande como su cabeza. Preventivamente, Sceptile comenzaba a echar atrás uno de sus brazos para desviarlo de una cuchillada, pero la miembro del Alto Mando ya se había anticipado a ello, así que apenas Slowbro arrojó la bola de agua, dio su siguiente orden.

\- Rayo de Hielo.

Para sorpresa de Ash y Sceptile, Slowbro disparó el Rayo de Hielo usándolo para congelar la esfera mientras iba volando, convirtiéndola en un proyectil sólido. El repentino cambio tomó a Sceptile con la guardia baja y lo distrajo por un segundo, permitiéndole impactarle en toda la cara. Fragmentos de hielo volaron por todo el lugar y Sceptile aterrizó de lado, pero rápidamente se puso de pie y miró desafiante a Slowbro.

\- Congelar un ataque tipo Agua para convertirlo en un proyectil de hielo. – dijo Lorelei, aprovechando la pausa. – Debo darte las gracias, Ash, creo que agregaré esa idea a mi arsenal personal a partir de ahora. Aunque es mucho más útil cuando puedes hacer los dos ataques tú mismo en vez de necesitar que tu oponente haga el otro, ¿no lo crees?

Ash apretó los dientes y gruñó ligeramente, pero no podía guardarle rencor a Lorelei por hacer eso. Más todavía, no solo había tomado su estrategia, sino que la había mejorado al poder usarla totalmente por sí misma. No podía esperar menos de una miembro del Alto Mando.

\- Me halaga que te agraden mis ideas, pero todavía tenemos muchas más de donde vino esa. – aseguró Ash. – ¡Sceptile, Pulso Dragón!

\- ¡Llamarada!

El kanji de fuego de Slowbro se enfrentó a una ráfaga de energía azul que tomó la forma de un enorme dragón, estallando en un espectáculo de luces multicolores. Los dos continuaron disparando sus ataques uno tras otro por un largo rato, con el mismo resultado. Parecía que en poder bruto los dos estaban bastante igualados, pero Sceptile tenía una clara ventaja de velocidad que parecía hacerse más evidente a medida que avanzaba el encuentro, y finalmente logró disparar uno de sus ataques primero, sacándolo de balance y creando una abertura para continuar presionando.

\- ¡Bala Semilla!

\- Esquiva.

Sceptile volvió a lanzar otra lluvia de semillas contra Slowbro, que usó Telekinesis en sí mismo para empezar a girar y esquivar las rondas de disparos. Ya que Sceptile solo se paraba para disparar un momento y luego saltaba para buscar otro ángulo, Slowbro no podía enfocarlo y lo único que podía hacer era evadir. Pero mientras lo hacía, Sceptile iba acortando la distancia y se acercaba poco a poco para un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. Lorelei se anticipó a esto y decidió evitarlo a toda costa.

\- Hidropulso Helado. – dijo, dándole el nombre a su versión del combo de Hidropulso y Rayo de Hielo.

Slowbro arrojó la esfera de agua e inmediatamente disparó el rayo para congelarla. Por suerte para Ash esta vez sí lo vio venir y logró reaccionar a tiempo para hacer un contraataque.

\- ¡Tijera-X! – exclamó Ash.

Las cuchillas de Sceptile tomaron un tinte más azulado, y le dio al Hidropulso Helado un tajo doble cruzado desde abajo, destrozándolo en pedazos. Con ese proyectil de hielo fuera del camino, logró ponerse a tiro y atacó a Slowbro con otro similar pero desde arriba.

\- ¡Así se hace, Sceptile, sigue atacando! – exclamó Ash, envalentonado por ese golpe certero.

La Tijera-X hizo volar a Slowbro a buena distancia, pero se repuso rápidamente y miró desafiante a su oponente. Lorelei apretó sus puños ligeramente al ver como Ash empezaba a presionar la ofensiva apenas veía que empezaba a ganar ventaja. Por desgracia para él, dicha ventaja estaba a punto de desaparecer, o mejor dicho, de invertirse.

\- Espacio Trucado. – ordenó la miembro del Alto Mando.

\- Slow… – A esa voz, Slowbro comenzó a brillar con un aura azul, mientras el campo a su alrededor empezaba a verse cubierto por una serie de baldosas transparentes, extendiéndose por el suelo y empezando a formar paredes y techo hasta crear un gran cubo que los encerró.

Ash se estremeció ante esto mientras veía como los movimientos de Sceptile empezaban a ralentizarse mientras los de Slowbro se aceleraban gradualmente. Habiéndose enfrentado a este movimiento anteriormente sabía lo molesto que podía ser, y tenía sentido que se lo hubiesen guardado para ahora. Después de todo, era útil utilizarlo con un oponente que fuese más rápido que Slowbro, como Sceptile. El lagarto estuvo a punto de conectar otra cuchillada de Tijera-X, pero se alentó lo suficiente para que Slowbro lo pudiera esquivar con facilidad. Sin perder tiempo, se colocó detrás de él a distancia segura.

\- Telekinesis. – ordenó Lorelei.

Ahora con el incremento de velocidad a su favor, Slowbro puso las palmas al frente e inmovilizó a Sceptile, haciéndolo flotar hacia el centro del cubo donde estaban encerrados. El lagarto empezó a patalear y a sacudir los brazos mientras intentaba soltarse, sin éxito.

\- Rayo de Hielo.

Sin que Sceptile pudiese hacer absolutamente nada para impedirlo, Slowbro disparó el rayo blanco, encasillando a Sceptile en un enorme bloque helado, comparable al que le hizo a Torterra. E igual que con él, lo dejó caer como un meteoro, excepto que esta vez lo dirigió hacia el suelo sólido en vez del estanque, haciendo que se partiera con más facilidad. Cuando vio que Sceptile todavía seguía consciente y trataba de volver a levantarse, Lorelei chasqueó los dedos nuevamente para que Slowbro atendiera a sus órdenes.

\- Tú y Sceptile han peleado bien, Ash. – dijo Lorelei. – Pero ya es tiempo de terminar. ¡Slowbro, llévalo a lo más alto y luego lánzalo contra el suelo!

Slowbro puso las palmas al frente otra vez, y se dispuso a levantarlo para hacerlo caer por última vez. Mientras lo hacía, Ash echó a andar los engranes de su cabeza, tratando de pensar en algo. El Espacio Trucado les había quitado la ventaja de velocidad que podría haber utilizado a su favor, y mientras estuviera activo…

\- Un momento… ¡eso es! – exclamó el entrenador. – ¡Tenemos que eliminar este espacio!

Lorelei arqueó una ceja. ¿A qué se refería Ash con "eliminar este espacio"? Fuera lo que fuera no le daría tiempo de intentarlo: Sceptile ya había llegado hasta la parte superior del techo y ahora Slowbro solo tenía que estamparlo contra el suelo y la batalla habría terminado.

\- ¡Sceptile, Tormenta de Hojas!

De nuevo, Lorelei se sorprendió por la decisión de Ash. Cayendo como venía no había forma de que pudiese apuntar el ataque hacia Slowbro. Pero pronto se percató de que Slowbro no era el objetivo en absoluto. Sceptile simplemente disparó el ataque hacia atrás y este lo propulsó hacia adelante. Pese a no tener su velocidad normal, la fuerza de empuje por la explosión de hojas fue suficiente para que saliera volando hacia Slowbro, cuya concentración se rompió brevemente.

\- ¡Tijera-X! – exclamó Ash.

\- ¡A un lado! – gritó Lorelei en respuesta.

Por la sorpresa, Slowbro apenas atinó a hacer un giro para esquivar las cuchillas azules de Sceptile. Pero el alivio de Lorelei se fue apenas llegó, pues Sceptile siguió de largo sin voltear, evidenciando que su intención no había sido atacar a Slowbro. El verdadero objetivo era el muro del Espacio Trucado.

\- ¡Scep… TILE!

Un tajo doble cruzado sumado a la velocidad de vuelo fue suficiente para dar un golpe devastador. Una gran marca en forma de X se formó sobre las baldosas transparentes, haciendo grietas que empezaron pequeñas y se fueron haciendo más y más grandes, hasta que finalmente abarcaron todo el espacio y este se rompió en pedazos, desintegrándose. Y con él, también el semblante gélido de Lorelei.

\- No… – susurró la mujer de gafas al darse cuenta de lo que eso implicaba.

\- ¡Ahora, Sceptile, que no escape! ¡HOJA AFILADA! – gritó Ash con todas sus fuerzas.

Recuperando su velocidad normal, Sceptile se lanzó sin perder un instante hacia Slowbro, empezando a acuchillarlo sin piedad una y otra vez, sin darle tiempo siquiera de respirar. Ya lo único que les quedaba era iniciar un asalto feroz y golpearlo hasta que no volviera a levantarse.

\- ¡Anulación! – alcanzó a ordenarle Lorelei en un momento que tuvo un breve respiro. Aunque Slowbro alcanzó a alzar las manos y paralizar brevemente a Sceptile haciendo que las cuchillas verdes se apagaran, eso solo lo detuvo momentáneamente.

\- ¡Tijera-X, no te detengas! – gritó Ash.

Si un ataque no funcionaba, lo único que le quedaba era utilizar otro. Las cuchillas verdes fueron reemplazadas por unas azules que no eran menos efectivas y cumplían con su cometido. Sceptile continuó propinándole a Slowbro tajos doble cruzados hasta que le dio uno con fuerza que lo estrelló contra la cascada, haciendo que se hundiera en el agua que todavía corría, pero antes de que se levantara, Sceptile se fue directo tan rápido como pudo y estiró ambos brazos, determinado a darle el golpe final. Una última Tijera-X poniendo todo su esfuerzo, y el resultado fue un gran corte cruzado que partió la cascada momentáneamente y provocó un derrumbe de rocas heladas sobre Slowbro, mientras Sceptile saltaba hacia atrás para huir de él.

Pasaron unos segundos, y cuando el flujo de la cascada se estabilizó tras el derrumbe, el resultado quedó a la vista. Slowbro había perdido su Mega Evolución y yacía en el suelo inmóvil con los ojos en blanco y la boca bien abierta.

\- ¡Slowbro ya no puede continuar, Sceptile gana! – declaró el réferi. – ¡A Lorelei no le quedan más Pokémon capaces de continuar, por lo tanto, la victoria del encuentro es para el retador, Ash Ketchum!

\- ¡Se terminó, damas y caballeros, fue un encuentro increíble hasta el final! ¡Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta se anota su primera victoria contra el Alto Mando logrando un sorprendente 6-2!

El icono de Slowbro se apagó totalmente, y con ello se selló el encuentro. La multitud comenzó a aplaudir mientras el retrato de Ash se agrandaba sobre el marcador y aparecían las letras de ***GANADOR*.** Sceptile retornó a su forma normal y se dejó caer de sentón exhausto, mientras Ash y Pikachu se aproximaban para verificar que se encontraba bien. Este le dio un pulgar arriba, y luego voltearon a ver a Lorelei, que recogía a su caído Slowbro y lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. El entrenador hizo lo propio mientras Pikachu saltaba a su hombro, y con Sceptile se fue caminando hacia el centro del campo para encontrarse con ella.

\- Felicidades, Ash. – le dijo extendiéndole la mano, habiendo dejado su semblante helado y vuelto a adoptar su usual expresión gentil. – Lograste romper mis defensas heladas y te alzaste con la victoria. Has recorrido un largo camino desde nuestro último encuentro. Estoy feliz de que me hayas podido dar una batalla tan emocionante, me podré retirar orgullosa contigo como mi último oponente oficial.

\- Todo el crédito es para mis Pokémon. – dijo Ash, mirando a Pikachu y Sceptile, que chocaron los puños con él. – Ellos se esforzaron por mí.

\- Bien dicho. Me alegro de que no hayas olvidado la lección de aquel entonces. – dijo la mujer pelirroja. – Es mejor que la tengas presente si quieres superar el resto de este desafío.

Ash asintió, y observó hacia el tablero y a la multitud que lo vitoreaba. Una gran victoria sin duda, pero todavía tenía un duro desafío por delante. Quedaban tres miembros del Alto Mando por derrotar, y luego, por encima de ellos, estaba el Campeón Regional. Su reto apenas había comenzado.

* * *

 _ **Gimnasio Cerulean, aquella noche…**_

\- ¡¿A quién se le ocurre llamar cuando estoy en la ducha?!

Cubierta con su bata y desenrollándose la toalla que llevaba en el pelo, la pelirroja se dirigió hacia el videoteléfono, bastante irritada con el ***RING, RING, RING, LLAMADA, LLAMADA*** que no paraba de sonar. Más valía que fuese importante.

\- ¡Ya voy, ya voy! – exclamó mientras se sentaba y presionaba el botón de llamada con una mano, y cogía el auricular con la otra. – ¿Gimnasio Cerulean, hola?

\- Hey, Misty. – Quién más si no, se trataba de Ash, cuya expresión alegre se tornó ligeramente confusa al verla. – Woah, ¿llamé en un mal momento?

\- No, qué va. – dijo la pelirroja, en tono semi-sarcástico. – Por cierto, felicidades por tu victoria, estuviste increíble.

\- Oh, ¿así que viste mi encuentro? – preguntó el pelinegro sonriendo de lado.

\- No me lo perdería por nada. – dijo Misty. – De todos modos, ¿necesitabas algo?

\- Bueno, nada en especial, solo… quería darte las gracias. – respondió Ash. – Los tips que me diste me ayudaron bastante. Te debo una por esto.

\- Oh, ¿quieres que cuente todas las que me debes?

\- No sabía que llevaras la cuenta. – replicó él enfurruñando la boca ligeramente. – Aunque, podrías haberme advertido sobre la Mega Evolución.

\- Hey, no me veas así, de esta yo tampoco tenía ni idea. – se defendió la chica. – Y considerando todo, más tratándose de ti, yo diría que tuviste mucha suerte.

Por un momento los dos se miraron con ojos asesinos uno al otro, y tras unos segundos… simplemente estallaron en carcajadas. Qué bien se sintió de poder hacer eso, le traía muy buenos recuerdos. ¿De verdad había pasado tanto tiempo desde aquellos días?

\- Ya en serio, de verdad aprecio que me hayas ayudado como lo hiciste. – dijo él con total sinceridad.

\- No es nada. Lo que sea por mi mejor amigo. – replicó Misty.

\- Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, lo que sea…

\- No te preocupes por eso. – lo interrumpió ella. – Hoy demostraste que estás a la altura de ese desafío. Sigue dando lo mejor de ti y asegúrate de completarlo. Es todo lo que tienes que hacer.

\- Claro. – dijo Ash, colocando la mano contra la pantalla.

Misty entendió lo que quería: no podían chocar las manos a través de una videollamada, así que eso era lo más cercano que podían hacer para imitar la acción. Con un gesto afirmativo, los dos se despidieron y terminaron con la llamada.

La pelirroja dirigió la mirada hacia una de las fotografías que tenía en el estudio, una de las tantas que se habían tomado durante sus viajes. Aquella donde estaban ella, su Togepi, Brock, su amigo fotógrafo Todd Snap, y por supuesto, Ash y Pikachu. Aún quedaba en evidencia el tropezón de Todd y como tuvieron que atraparlo, aunque en retrospectiva, ahora eran buenos recuerdos. ¿Realmente había pasado todo ese tiempo desde entonces?

\- Ash, tú puedes hacerlo. – dijo la pelirroja, recordando con determinación, y teniendo la certeza de que su amigo completaría ese desafío. Los triunfos solo lo motivaban a seguir adelante y a esforzarse todavía más. Mientras no dejara que se le subieran a la cabeza, él estaría bien.

Por otra parte… quizás le habría podido pedir algún pequeño favor a Ash ahora que había derrotado a Lorelei, pues haber ganado contra al menos un miembro del Alto Mando ya le daba acceso a ciertos privilegios. Pero bueno, ya era algo tarde. Se lo diría la próxima vez que se vieran en persona o si volvía a llamarla.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Uff, bien, se terminó la espera. Al menos no me tardé tanto con la conclusión de este combate, pero bueno, he estado ocupadísimo. Estudios, trabajos, tener que hacer colas en el banco para sacar una miseria día tras día… pero no los quiero aburrir con eso.

Comentando sobre la batalla en sí, a pesar de que cambié el orden de los enfrentamientos y a algunos de los Pokémon de la versión original (reemplacé a Meganium por Sceptile, y a un Slowking que le había dado a Lorelei por su Slowbro tradicional) no se me hizo tan difícil hacerle el flujo y pude ir armando la secuencia poco a poco a medida que esta se iba formando, y las nuevas mecánicas además de las estrategias que ha utilizado Ash en el anime no fueron tan difíciles de adaptar. Ojo: si ven algunos guiños a algunas de mis otras historias, son solo eso, guiños, no hay continuidad compartida a menos que indique lo contrario. De nuevo, a ver si los pueden identificar, posiblemente decida hacer algo especial para quienes lo hagan. Me siento generoso y tengo ganas de hacer historias cortas por ahí.

Bien, ahora esta historia quedará temporalmente en pausa, pues tengo una pendiente con el Resetverso antes que termine el mes, aunque pronto vienen las vacaciones en Agosto y Septiembre y estaré más libre para escribir cuando salga de mis exámenes actuales. Gracias por los reviews a **carlos29, darkdan-sama, leonix644, BRANDON369** y **RedHood.** Nos veremos en el próximo, y por si acaso, aunque tengo algunos detalles fijos en las batallas, sugerencias de Pokémon y movimientos para los miembros del Alto Mando restantes son bienvenidas.


	4. Ash vs Koga (I)

**Pokémon: Hacia la Cima de Kanto**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Batalla 2:** Ash vs Koga (I).

* * *

 _ **Región Kalos, Ciudad Lumiose…**_

Si no fuese por sus deberes como líder de gimnasio, a Clemont le habría gustado poder acompañar a la región de Johto a Bonnie. Ver los encuentros por televisión no era lo mismo que hacerlo en vivo, y menos para poder estar allí para apoyarla.

\- ¡Vamos, Bonnie, tú puedes! – decía el rubio de gafas, apretando los puños y al filo de su sofá, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

El Dedenne de Bonnie se encontraba midiéndose contra un mucho más grande Blastoise que se encontraba disparándole chorros de agua por todo el campo. Pero el diminuto ratoncillo eléctrico corría y saltaba de lado a lado sin dejar siquiera que le salpicaran. Luego, tras agarrar bastante impulso, saltó mientras se frotaba las mejillas y se estampó de lado en toda la cara de la tortuga para soltar electricidad. Unos segundos después, Blastoise echó chispas y se desplomó hacia atrás.

\- ¡Blastoise ya no puede pelear! – anunció el réferi. – ¡Dedenne es el ganador, y Bonnie avanza a la siguiente ronda!

\- ¡Sí! ¡Esa es mi hermanita! – dijo el chico, aplaudiendo, y sujetándose las gafas para hacer el efecto brillante. – No podría estar más orgulloso.

La cámara enfocó a Bonnie, que saltaba de alegría mientras abrazaba a Dedenne por su triunfo, y apenas lo vio, miró hacia la pantalla y extendió los dedos en una V de la victoria.

\- ¡Si me estás viendo, hermanote, esta fue por ti! – exclamó

\- ¡Dennenene! – agregó el ratón.

Clemont casi sintió que se le salían las lágrimas de alegría. Cómo se enorgullecía de ver lo lejos que estaba llegando su hermanita, y lamentaba mucho no poder estar allí con ella. Pero ambos se lo habían prometido: ella se iba a esforzar en otras regiones como entrenadora, y él continuaría mejorando como líder de gimnasio. Y también como inventor.

\- Hola, ¿de qué me perdí? – escuchó entrando la voz de su padre. Meyer llegó junto con Ampharos y se quitó la gorra.

\- Papá, bienvenido. – dijo Clemont. – Bonnie avanzó a la siguiente ronda de la Conferencia Plateada. ¡Debiste verlo, Dedenne acabó con un Blastoise!

\- ¡Jaja, no esperaría menos de mi pequeña! – dijo Meyer con orgullo, mientras se sentaba en el sofá. – Bien, el taller ya está despejado, es todo tuyo por el resto de la tarde.

\- Gracias. Ya es hora de empezar a trabajar en esas mejoras para Clembot. – dijo Clemont, ajustándose las gafas para hacer el efecto de reflejo. – ¡La ciencia abrirá el camino hacia el futuro!

Clemont fue a sacar sus herramientas del gabinete. Durante los fines de semana dejaba a Clembot a cargo del Gimnasio Lumiose, pero debido a algunas violaciones de seguridad después de un sabotaje eléctrico, decidió que era tiempo de instalarle un sistema de seguridad alternativo para que fuese más efectivo a la hora de defender el gimnasio de visitantes indeseados.

\- Oye, Clemont, ven a ver esto. – dijo de repente Meyer.

\- ¿Hmm? – Clemont miró hacia el televisor. Su padre se había detenido en un canal de Kanto, que estaba a punto de transmitir un evento importante. Una reportera de pelo castaño se encontraba enfrente de un gran estadio, dando el reportaje

\- Bienvenidos a Pokémon TV en la Región Kanto. Transmitiendo hoy en vivo comienza el segundo encuentro del Desafío del Alto Mando de este año. – Al decir esto, empezaron a aparecer tomas rápidas de una batalla Pokémon: un Pikachu contra un Cloyster, un Floatzel contra un Lapras, y un Mega Sceptile contra un Mega Slowbro, y posteriormente una toma en primer plano de los rostros de sus entrenadores. – El retador Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta obtuvo una espectacular victoria contra Lorelei hace dos días, y ahora se está preparando para su siguiente combate. En breve estaremos transmitiéndolo en vivo para todos ustedes, ¡así que quédense con nosotros!

\- ¿Ash? – preguntó Clemont, apoyándose sobre el sofá, y llevándose las manos a la cabeza. – ¡Ah, es cierto, no puedo creer que se me haya olvidado! ¡Su Desafío al Alto Mando empezaba esta semana, y me perdí su primer encuentro!

\- Bueno, creo que no querrás perderte el segundo. ¿Lo vemos juntos? – sugirió Meyer.

Clemont dejó sus herramientas y se plantó en el sofá junto a su padre, mientras este cogía el tazón de palomitas para echarse un puñado a la boca. Las mejoras al sistema de seguridad de Clembot podrían esperar una o dos horas más, ahora mismo no podía perderse el encuentro de su amigo.

\- Esto será emocionante. Quiero ver qué tanto ha mejorado Ash desde la última vez que nos vimos. – dijo el rubio, deseando ver con qué lo sorprendería Ash. Después de todo, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta siempre se había caracterizado por ser eso: impredecible y lleno de sorpresas.

* * *

 _ **Región de Kanto, Estadio Índigo…**_

\- ¡Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos nuevamente al Estadio Índigo! ¡Tras su primera victoria contra la Maestra del Agua y el Hielo, Ash Ketchum ahora se enfrenta a su segundo oponente de este desafío! ¡Concursantes, ingresen al estadio!

Esa fue la señal de Ash, que apareció en el estadio a toda prisa, justo a tiempo por haber hecho algunos cambios de último minuto a su estrategia. El entrenador apareció por su lado y se detuvo en su puesto en la arena de batalla para recuperar el aliento y saludar a la multitud, que lo ovacionó al instante.

\- Uff, por poco no llegamos. – comentó el entrenador.

\- Pikapika. – dijo el ratón a sus pies. A pesar de que no iba a participar en esta batalla, no había forma de que fuese a separarse de su entrenador, y siempre podía ofrecer apoyo para sus otros colegas.

Una de las ventajas de no llevar a Pikachu en su Pokébola era que Ash no siempre tenía que cargarla a mano, lo que le permitía llevar un equipo activo completo de seis Pokémon sin necesidad de separarse de su compañero. No lo hacía a menudo, claro, pero esta sería una de esas ocasiones.

\- Bien, ya estamos listos para… – Fue en eso que Ash se percató que el otro lado de la arena estaba totalmente vacío, sin su oponente a la vista por ninguna parte. – Un momento, ¿dónde está Koga?

Como respondiendo a su pregunta, algo grande y redondo, de color mitad blanco y rojo, vino rodando desde la otra entrada del estadio, deteniéndose en la caja de entrenador del otro lado de la arena de batalla. Ash apenas alcanzó a ver que se trataba de un Electrode que sonreía ampliamente.

\- ¡Electrode! – anunció antes de echar chispas y explotar, levantando una enorme cortina de humo para sorpresa de todos.

A medida que se disipaba el humo, una silueta humana se hizo visible. De pie, en el mismo lugar donde antes estaba Electrode, se encontraba Koga, ataviado con su atuendo ninja y posando firme con el típico sello de mano, con los ojos cerrados. Tras unos segundos, los abrió para encarar a Ash.

\- Nacer en las sombras, vivir en las sombras. Tal es el destino del ninja. Saludos, joven Ash. He estado esperando ansioso el momento de poder enfrentarte de nuevo. – anunció.

\- Lo mismo digo. Si eres del Alto Mando imagino que ahora te habrás vuelto mucho más fuerte.

\- Estás en lo correcto. – dijo Koga. – Pudiste romper las barreras de hielo de Lorelei. Ahora veremos si eres capaz de sortear mis técnicas de las sombras y mis trampas del ninja.

\- La batalla entre Koga del Alto Mando, y Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta comenzará ahora. – declaró el réferi. – Las reglas estándar del encuentro anterior se mantienen: será una batalla total de seis contra seis, y las sustituciones solo están permitidas cuando un Pokémon caiga derrotado.

A esta voz, la arena del estadio se abrió para dar paso al campo de batalla donde pelearían, al tiempo que el tablero sobre el estadio también se encendía para mostrar los rostros de ambos y los iconos vacíos para los Pokémon. Totalmente diferente al que le tocó contra Lorelei, Koga también eligió un terreno que sin duda le daría una gran ventaja: un área de pradera boscosa donde había mucho lugar para esconderse, sin duda el tipo de terreno donde un ninja tendría la ventaja para ataques rápidos y furtivos antes que el oponente se diera cuenta de quién lo golpeó.

\- ¡Yo elijo a Ariados! – declaró Koga arrojando la primera Pokébola.

La araña apareció en el campo y chasqueó sus mandíbulas. Dado que sabía que la especialidad de Koga eran los Pokémon de tipo Veneno, había elegido un equipo bastante variado basándose en ello, conociendo que las estrategias del maestro ninja se basaban mayormente en confundir, envenenar e infligir estados alterados al oponente para debilitarlo y luego rematarlo cuando estuviese más vulnerable.

\- ¡Aquí vamos! ¡Donphan, yo te elijo! – exclamó Ash.

\- ¡Donphan! – El pequeño elefante alzó la trompa y pisoteó con fuerza en el suelo, listo para pelear.

\- ¡Comiencen! – declaró el réferi, mientras los primeros iconos se iluminaban mostrando a los Pokémon de ambos entrenadores.

\- ¡Sombra Furtiva! – ordenó Koga apenas se alzaron las banderas.

Antes que Ash pudiese responder, la sombra de Ariados se extendió por el suelo a gran velocidad hasta pasar bajo los pies de Donphan. Luego, una silueta de Ariados con los ojos rojos emergió detrás de él y lo atacó, pero Donphan instintivamente se enrolló para protegerse usando Rizo de Defensa, y el golpe no hizo más que rodarlo ligeramente.

\- Escapa entre los árboles. – indicó Koga.

La araña chasqueó sus mandíbulas y disparando un chorro de hilo se balanceó hacia uno de los árboles, escapando entre el follaje para desaparecer de la vista. Bien jugado, sin duda planeaba poner a buen uso el campo de batalla igual como lo había hecho Lorelei. Sin embargo, Ash sabía cómo sacarlo de su escondite, y no sería tan difícil como parecía de primera instancia.

\- ¡Donphan, ponte al centro y usa Terremoto!

Donphan volvió a enrollarse y se echó a rodar convertido en una aplanadora viviente a toda velocidad. Una vez allí, se impulsó con fuerza hacia arriba y cayó enrollado, haciendo retumbar el suelo y sacudiéndolo con fuerza. Los árboles hicieron lo mismo, y al cabo de un minuto, logró su objetivo: el sacudón hizo caer a Ariados fuera de su escondite, dejándolo vulnerable en el suelo.

\- ¡Ahí está, usa Rodada! – exclamó Ash.

Donphan volvió a enrollarse y esta vez echó a rodar para aplastar a Ariados, que estaba patas arriba e incapaz de enderezarse.

\- Escapa de nuevo y contrataca con Aguijón Letal.

La araña volvió a disparar el chorro de hilo y lo retrajo para balancearse alrededor de un árbol, escapando de ser aplastado por los pelos. Se giró alrededor de él y volvió a la carga con el aguijón de su cabeza resplandeciendo con energía púrpura claro.

\- ¡Salta con Rebote!

Tan rápido como pudo, Donphan se encogió sobre sus patas y se impulsó hacia arriba para esquivar el piquete, haciendo que Ariados fallara y se clavara contra otro árbol, quedándose con el aguijón enterrado allí y empezando a jalar para tratar de soltarse.

\- ¡Rodada! – exclamó Ash dando un puñetazo al frente.

Donphan volvió a echarse a rodar a toda velocidad, y esta vez Ariados no pudo evadirlo. De hecho, la Rodada de Donphan fue tan fuerte que derribó el árbol atravesándole el tronco, y arrolló a la araña junto con él. Ash alcanzó a ver una ligera mueca de sorpresa en el rostro de Koga, seguramente lo había impresionado.

\- Ariados, Doble Equipo. – ordenó el ninja.

Con un chasquido de sus mandíbulas, Ariados desapareció en un borrón y reapareció de nuevo dividido en dos, después cuatro, ocho, y así hasta multiplicarse por todo el campo. Ash y Donphan empezaron a mirar por todos lados tratando de determinar por donde vendrían para atacar, pero a medida que se multiplicaban se hacía más difícil seguirles el paso.

\- Sombra Furtiva.

Ash y Donphan se pusieron en alerta, y de inmediato trataron de ver a todas partes para determinar por donde les vendría el ataque. La elección más obvia hubiera sido atacar por detrás, pero en realidad, la sombra de Ariados les llegó por el frente, y gracias a que iba mayormente oculta por las sombras de los árboles que los rodeaban, no alcanzaron a verla hasta que fue demasiado tarde y esta vez no lograron defenderse a tiempo cuando la araña fantasmal les echó los colmillos antes de disiparse, y luego venir de nuevo por otro lado, dos, y tres veces más.

Ash se percató entonces de que la ventaja de campo le daba para mucho más: no solo podía ocultarse entre los árboles, sino estos le ayudaban a camuflar su ataque de Sombra Furtiva. Por un momento consideró utilizar Terremoto para volver a hacerlo salir, pero ya que seguía en movimiento con Doble Equipo y el chorro de hilo, no sería tan sencillo hacerlo salir con una sacudida.

\- Veamos… si no podemos sacarlo, vamos a quitarle sus escondites. – decidió Ash. – ¡Donphan, usa Girobola y derriba todos los árboles que puedas!

\- ¡Donphan! – Donphan saltó de nuevo y volvió a enrollarse, pero esta vez empezó a flotar y se colocó en posición horizontal mientras empezaba a envolverse con una energía plateada.

Acto seguido, se convirtió en un platillo volador giratorio y se dirigió directo hacia el árbol más cercano, atravesando su tronco y derribándolo. Siguió avanzando hasta el siguiente e hizo lo mismo, y también al siguiente, hasta que logró derribar todos los que tuvo a su alcance dentro del área que rodeaba el claro central. Por un azar derribó el árbol donde se encontraba escondido Ariados, forzándolo a saltar para ponerse a salvo, y en el proceso quedó expuesto. Donphan inmediatamente se giró y lo embistió de lleno, antes de aterrizar en el suelo y ponerlo en una posición vulnerable.

\- ¡Acabemos con él, Híperrayo!

Lo mejor que podían apostar era por lanzarle un ataque de alto poder para ganar el asalto inicial y tomar la ventaja mientras aún podían. Koga permaneció inmutable y Ariados parecía estar luchando por volver a enderezarse mientras estaba en el piso. Donphan rápidamente terminó de cargar y hubo una gran explosión en el punto de impacto.

Al disiparse el humo, Ash y Donphan vieron que la araña seguía tendida, inmóvil en donde estaba, y el entrenador se permitió sonreír… hasta que "Ariados" desapareció en un estallido de humo y fue reemplazado por un pedazo de tronco.

\- ¡¿Qué?!/ ¡Donphan! – exclamaron el entrenador al unísono..

\- ¡Pikachu! – gritó Pikachu señalando hacia el campo.

En eso, hubo otro estallido de humo justo detrás de Donphan, y Ariados reapareció justo allí, fijando sus ojos y sus colmillos directo en él. Fue entonces que entendieron lo que había pasado: Ariados utilizó Substituto en el último momento para salvarse del Híperrayo, y ahora estaba en posición para contraatacar.

\- Técnica de Substitución completada. Giga Drenado. – ordenó Koga.

Los colmillos de Ariados brillaron de verde antes de clavárselos a Donphan en el cuello, y los dos Pokémon empezaron a brillar con una luz verde mientras la fuerza del Pokémon de Ash era drenada y se transfería al de Koga. Por haber usado el Híperrayo antes, Donphan no pudo moverse para sacudírselo de encima sino hasta después que Ariados ya le había chupado una gran cantidad de su energía. Solo entonces pudo agitarse y mover la trompa para quitarse a su adversario, que ahora estaba más fuerte que nunca por la fuerza que le había quitado con ese ataque, y parecía no haberse saciado y quería más.

\- ¡Ataque de Rodada! – gritó Ash en un arranque de desesperación. Donphan empezó a rodar nuevamente de inmediato, acelerando a medida que avanzaba.

\- Hilo Tóxico. – ordenó Koga.

Ariados disparó otro chorro de hilo, pero este era mucho más amplio y de color morado, que comenzó a enredarse alrededor de la forma rodante de Donphan, y en cuestión de segundos se fue convirtiendo en una bola púrpura y pegajosa que poco a poco empezó a reducir su velocidad hasta que se detuvo totalmente justo enfrente de Ariados.

\- ¡Donphan! – exclamó Ash.

\- Aguijón Letal. – ordenó Koga.

El aguijón en la cabeza de Ariados volvió a resplandecer, y la araña salió disparada hacia la bola pegajosa. Pasó como si fuera un rayo, cortando los hilos y haciendo que todo el hilo cayera hecho jirones alrededor de Donphan, que cayó hacia atrás. Intentó levantarse, pero de inmediato su piel tomó un tinte púrpura, evidenciando envenenamiento producto del último ataque.

Ante semejante condición, Ash se percató de que Donphan ya no estaba en condiciones de seguir peleando, y su mano se movió hacia la Pokébola para regresarlo. Ariados ya estaba preparando otro Aguijón Letal, y Ash no sabía si perder la primera ronda o tratar de seguir hasta el final para que Ariados al menos no se fuera limpio.

\- ¡Phan, donphan! – gritó el elefante cuando se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba.

\- ¿Donphan? – preguntó Ash. – Tú… ¿quieres continuar?

Donphan asintió, y volvió a encarar a Ariados. Al ver su determinación, Ash bajó la mano y decidió apoyarlo en su último esfuerzo. Antes de sucumbir al veneno, al menos tenían que darle algún golpe a Ariados.

\- ¡Usa Girobola para volar en círculos! – exclamó Ash.

Donphan nuevamente se enrolló y empezó a volar por todo el campo mientras iba girando. Ariados esquivó el primer ataque de un salto, pero Donphan siguió girando, cada vez abarcando un área más amplia o cerrada dependiendo de a dónde se fuera Ariados. Donphan no era muy veloz sobre sus pies, pero rodando y volando por los aires de ese modo sin duda lo compensaba.

Dicho eso, con cada segundo que pasaba y al seguir usando ese ataque el veneno actuaba más rápido, y seguramente Donphan ahora solo lograba mantenerse en pie por la adrenalina. Por un breve instante, Donphan logró medir bien el arco para girar y golpeó a Ariados, pero resultó ser falso: otra vez un señuelo creado por Substituto, y la araña reapareció encima.

\- Esparce Hilo Tóxico a todo el campo. – ordenó Koga.

Ariados levantó la cabeza y empezó a arrojar más chorros de hilo púrpuras, formando una cortina en forma de telaraña que comenzó a caer por todo el campo. Donphan dejó de volar por el campo y aterrizó sobre el hilo pegajoso, mientras más de estos se le pegaban encima todavía más. Donphan trató de quitárselos de encima, pero entre más forcejeaba, más se enredaba, y más actuaba el veneno.

\- Aguijón Letal. – ordenó Koga.

La araña volvió a potenciar su aguijón y se disparó de cabeza contra Donphan. Este no pudo más que mirarlo desafiante y se negó a cerrar los ojos mientras aguardaba lo inevitable. Ariados pasó como un relámpago y aterrizó detrás de Donphan, que se quedó de pie por un par de segundos para después desplomarse pesadamente en el suelo.

\- ¡Donphan ya no puede continuar! ¡Ariados es el ganador! – declaró el réferi, y al instante el icono de Donphan en el tablero se apagó.

\- ¡Regresa, Donphan! – declaró Ash levantando la Pokébola para retornar a su Pokémon caído. – Buen trabajo, ahora descansa.

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta miró hacia el frente. Koga y Ariados habían peleado bastante bien. Haber abierto la batalla con Donphan había sido una mala decisión de su parte, pero al menos había podido comprobar de lo que era capaz Ariados. Era muy veloz y tenía muchos trucos, aparte de que había dejado el campo de batalla bastante lleno de hilo tóxico que entorpecería el paso. Al menos por ahora, no parecía prudente enfrentarlo con un Pokémon terrestre. Necesitaba un oponente aéreo y veloz.

\- ¡Swellow, yo te elijo! – exclamó Ash, arrojando su segunda Pokébola.

\- ¡Swellow! – graznó el ave tijera, abriendo sus alas y elevándose al instante.

Koga le echó un vistazo a su siguiente oponente. Pareció considerar por un momento si debía sustituir o no, pero al evaluar a Ariados, decidió que todavía estaba en condición de seguir combatiendo. Además, todavía tenía ases bajo la manga que podía utilizar en su contra. Con un asentimiento, confirmó al réferi que continuaría con él.

\- ¡Continúen el combate! – declaró alzando las banderas.

\- Ariados, usa Doble Equipo. – ordenó Koga, y al instante la araña empezó de nuevo a multiplicarse por todo el campo.

\- ¡Swellow, usa Doble Equipo también!

\- ¡Swellow!

El pájaro graznó, y al instante empezaron a aparecer copias suyas alrededor de todo el campo y también en el aire. Ash alcanzó a ver que Koga levantaba las cejas de nuevo, pues por cada copia de Ariados, habían aparecido al menos dos de Swellow. El maestro ninja estaba impresionado, pues no cualquiera era capaz de igualar el Doble Equipo de su Ariados, menos todavía superarlo de esa forma.

\- Disparo de Seda, a todos los enemigos.

Ariados chasqueó sus quijadas y empezó a disparar de la boca más hilo pegajoso. A diferencia del ataque tradicional, lo estaba lanzando en pequeñas bolitas que salían rápidamente como balas hacia los clones, dispersándolos rápidamente. En pocos segundos había podido eliminar a varios de ellos, pero seguía sin lograr acertarle al verdadero Swellow, que sin darse cuenta se había ocultado entre el resto y se preparaba para atacar.

\- ¡As Aéreo! – gritó Ash.

Graznando desde atrás, Swellow aleteó y salió disparado dejando tras de sí una estela de rayas blancas, desapareciendo antes de chocar contra Ariados y reapareciendo para golpearlo por un lado. La araña se quedó de nuevo volteada patas arriba y Swellow hizo un rizo para continuar con el ataque desde arriba. Ya estaba a punto de ir por el segundo golpe con el As Aéreo.

\- Electrotelaraña. – ordenó Koga.

Aún patas arriba y tratando de enderezarse, Ariados estaba muy lejos de estar indefenso, y desde su boca se formó una esfera eléctrica que salió disparada y al impactar contra el pájaro se abrió en una red gigantesca que lo atrapó en una especie de bolsa. El ataque lo tomó por sorpresa, pero en un forcejeo, abrió las alas bruscamente y la rompió, volviendo a liberarse aunque echaba algunas chispas.

\- Un ataque eléctrico. – dijo Ash. – Ya veo, se lo estaban guardando bajo la manga.

Efectivamente, Koga era un especialista en Pokémon tipo Veneno, pero también tenía muchos de tipo Insecto, y siendo que los de tipo Volador eran una de sus debilidades naturales, tenía sentido tener alguna contramedida para enfrentarlos. Pero en este caso, los ataques eléctricos era algo que Swellow podía utilizar a su favor para darles una gran sorpresa.

\- Aguijón Letal. – ordenó Koga.

\- ¡Defiende con Ala de Acero! – gritó a su vez Ash.

El aguijón de la cabeza de Ariados volvió a ponerse brillante antes de salir disparado contra Swellow, cuyas alas adoptaron un revestimiento metálico, y daba un aletazo al frente para desviar la arremetida de Ariados. El aguijón no pudo penetrar el acero y salió despedido hacia el suelo, dejándolo aturdido y listo para otro ataque.

\- ¡Ataque Rápido! – exclamó Ash.

Swellow volvió a lanzarse a la carga dejando esta vez tras de sí una estela blanca uniforme, a una velocidad impresionante, y Ariados no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo usando Sustituto para evadir el impacto. La velocidad de ataque de Swellow era muy superior a la de Donphan, si bien sus ataques no eran tan poderosos, sí eran bastante precisos y difíciles de evitar. Después de revolcar a Ariados en el suelo, el pájaro volvió a elevarse y encaró a su adversario arácnido de manera desafiante.

\- Electrotelaraña, a toda el área. – ordenó Koga. Ariados volvió a formar en su boca la esfera eléctrica, un poco más grande que antes de dispararla contra Swellow.

\- ¡Ataque Rápido de frente! – exclamó el moreno, dando un puñetazo hacia adelante.

\- ¡Swellow! – Para sorpresa de Koga, Ash no le ordenó a Swellow esquivar el ataque. El pájaro cerró las alas y se lanzó en picada directo hacia la esfera eléctrica, reventándola con el pico antes de que esta se abriera en una telaraña. Chispas volaron por todo el campo y Swellow volvió a golpear a Ariados con fuerza, despegando nuevamente hacia el cielo y dándose la vuelta para venir de nuevo.

\- Impresionante… nunca vi a un Pokémon Volador que soportara de ese modo los ataques eléctricos. – murmuró el ninja. – Pero debe tener algún límite. Ariados, Hilo Tóxico.

\- ¡Doble Equipo!

Antes de que Ariados pudiera arrojar sus hilos venenosos, Swellow ya se había empezado a multiplicar por el campo otra vez. Igual que antes, a pesar de haber podido eliminar a un gran número de clones no lograba dar con el real, que se ocultaba entre ellos buscando un ángulo ciego para poder atacarlo, y de nuevo se posicionó por detrás. No obstante, esta vez Koga sí se anticipó a ello y dio una orden preventiva con un sello de manos para que Ariados lo viera.

\- Sustituto, ahora. – ordenó, y Ariados inmediatamente se vio cubierto por una capa blanca justo antes que Swellow lo golpeara.

En otro "puf" de humo, Swellow terminó golpeando un tronco, pero siguió volando de largo para dar una vuelta en U y tomar una vista panorámica del campo, desde donde vio que Ariados volvía a reaparecer en uno de los árboles.

\- Hilo Tóxico, en fuego rápido. – le ordenó Koga.

Al instante, Ariados comenzó a dispararle a Swellow ráfagas de hilo púrpura de la misma forma como lo había hecho con el Disparo de Seda, más rápido todavía incluso, así que hasta con su velocidad tendría problemas para esquivarlos.

\- ¡Viento Afín! – exclamó Ash.

O eso era lo que Koga creía: Swellow aleteó y creó una corriente de viento ascendente que le hizo incrementar su ya de por sí gran velocidad y aumentar las acciones evasivas. La expresión de Koga, hasta ese momento inmutable, pronto comenzó a tornarse ligeramente enfurruñada al ver lo formidable de su adversario. El pájaro maniobró hábilmente entre los hilos venenosos sin dejar que siquiera le rozaran las plumas, y al verse sin más alternativa, Koga decidió intentar su otra carta.

\- Electrotelaraña.

Mientras Ariados iba cargando de nuevo la esfera eléctrica, Ash y Swellow intercambiaron una mirada fugaz. El entrenador hizo solo un gesto con la cabeza que le indicó al pájaro que sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Segundos después, Ariados empezó a disparar esferas eléctricas una tras otra, cada vez más grandes para cubrir más área. Pero igual que antes, Swellow no las esquivó, sino que se lanzó de frente contra ellas, haciendo total contacto con las redes eléctricas, y reventándolas a pura fuerza.

Y entonces ocurrió lo impensable: al atravesar la tercera red eléctrica, toda la energía de esta comenzó a fundirse con el cuerpo de Swellow, haciendo que el pájaro adoptase una cobertura completamente dorada y que lanzaba relámpagos a su alrededor. La multitud dejó salir un grito ahogado, y hasta el propio Koga se sorprendió, de manera mucho más notoria.

\- ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué está sucediendo?

\- ¡Eso es, Swellow! – gritó Ash, apretando los puños emocionado. – ¡Ahora, usa Ataque Rápido!

\- ¡Swellow!

Cuando Koga se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, su primer pensamiento fue que en vez de Ataque Rápido tal vez debería llamarse "Ataque Relámpago", porque Swellow voló tan rápido que ni siquiera lo vieron venir, con una literal velocidad del rayo. Las chispas que aparecieron en Ariados evidenciaron que el ataque había hecho además daño eléctrico.

\- ¡Asalto de As Aéreo, a toda velocidad! – gritó Ash.

\- ¡Ariados, Hilo Tóxico! – gritó Koga, por primera vez en el encuentro alzando la voz.

Ariados disparó el chorro de hilo, pero cuando este hizo contacto, se disolvió en medio de las chispas. Swellow continuó indetenible y comenzó a golpear repetidamente a Ariados. Lo que fuera esa extraña armadura eléctrica, no solo potenciaba sus ataques, sino que incrementaba su velocidad al grado de que era casi imposible seguirlo para el ojo humano.

\- Giga Drenado a distancia. – ordenó Koga después de calmarse.

Evidentemente, luego de ver el efecto que tuvo en el Hilo Tóxico, Koga no quiso arriesgarse a hacer ese ataque a quemarropa y trató de ejecutarlo a distancia. Las quijadas de Ariados brillaron de verde y soltaron unos hilos de energía que volaron hacia Swellow, con la esperanza de recuperar al menos algo de la energía perdida durante el último asalto. Ash sin embargo, se anticipó a ello, y le ordenó al pájaro usar Ala de Acero para protegerse. Los hilos chocaron contra el ala metálica y se disolvieron antes de poder succionar algo de la energía de Swellow, que quedó libre para continuar con su ataque.

\- ¡Ave Brava, termínalo!

\- ¡Ariados, Aguijón Letal!

El pájaro ascendió tan alto como pudo y salió disparado a toda velocidad a la araña. En un último arranque de desesperación, Ariados se lanzó de frente con su aguijón para golpear a Swellow y al menos infligirle algún daño antes de caer, pero igualmente resultó inefectivo contra la armadura eléctrica, y Swellow le ganó en el choque sin ningún problema. La araña se revolcó en el suelo, mientras Swellow seguía volando, echando algunas chispas rojas por el daño de retroceso, pero más allá de eso no pareció sufrir mayores consecuencias.

\- ¡Ariados no puede continuar, Swellow es el ganador! – declaró el réferi.

El icono de Ariados se apagó al instante, y Ash comenzó a celebrar. Ahora las tablas estaban parejas y la desventaja inicial sufrida había desaparecido. Koga por su parte, meditó profundamente antes de decidir quién sería el mejor adversario para enfrentarse a Swellow. Después de un rato de pensarlo, tomó su siguiente Pokébola y la arrojó.

\- ¡Yo elijo a Crobat! – declaró el ninja.

\- ¡Crobat! – El murciélago de cuatro alas púrpura apareció en el aire, y se elevó hasta ponerse al mismo nivel que Swellow, mientras se encendía su icono en el tablero. El réferi instantáneamente levantó las banderas y la batalla se reanudó.

\- ¡Swellow, usa Ataque Rápido! – ordenó Ash.

Swellow salió disparado a toda velocidad hacia Crobat, que permaneció estático en su lugar, como si no le importase esquivar. Koga, sin embargo estaba esperando el momento indicado para ejecutar su contraataque, arriesgándose a ver si funcionaba como esperaba que lo hiciera.

\- Mímica.

Con un breve chirrido, los ojos de Crobat se iluminaron brevemente, y para sorpresa de todos, especialmente de Ash y Swellow, Crobat salió disparado de la misma forma contra el pájaro, pero no solo imitando el ataque rápido, sino también el efecto eléctrico de la armadura. Los dos se encontraron frente a frente y chocaron generando una bola de rayos de electricidad que explotó con fuerza y los hizo salir despedidos hacia atrás, echando chispas.

\- Como lo imaginé. – declaró Koga. – Podemos usar ese ataque a nuestro favor. Aire Cortante.

\- ¡Tajo Aéreo! – replicó a su vez Ash.

Crobat comenzó a aletear rápidamente mientras disparaba pequeñas cuchillas en forma de shuriken contra Swellow, que respondió con un solo aletazo fuerte para mandarle una cuchilla solitaria más grande. Crobat consiguió esquivar el ataque sin mucho problema, pero a diferencia de Swellow pudo continuar presionando y aunque el pájaro logró esquivar algunas, otras lograron hacerle mella, si bien la armadura eléctrica reducía el daño que le propinaban.

A los pocos segundos, la velocidad del Viento Afín de Swellow se desvaneció, y los dos quedaron más o menos igualados en movilidad. Swellow seguía siendo el más rápido de los dos, pero Crobat lograba anticiparse de por donde lo iban a atacar y reaccionaba anticipadamente para evitar los golpes, o en caso de no poder hacerlo, replicar con el ataque copiado con Mímica para que al menos su oponente no se fuera limpio del encontronazo.

\- ¡Ataque Rápido! – ordenó Ash.

\- Guardia Rápida y contraataca. – replicó Koga.

Swellow salió disparado dejando una estela eléctrica a toda velocidad. Sin embargo, Crobat emitió un aura roja que luego se expandió frente a él para formar una barrera. Por un breve instante alcanzó a ver la sorpresa en los ojos de Swellow antes de que chocara contra el muro y saliera repelido hacia atrás. En cuanto lo hizo, la barrera se desvaneció y Crobat ejecutó un rizo en el aire antes de ejecutar un Ataque Rápido electrificado, logrando esta vez infligirle más el daño de choque a su oponente. Swellow comenzó a caer, pero justo antes de chocar contra el suelo volvió a desplegar las alas y a ganar altitud nuevamente hasta ponerse al nivel de Crobat.

\- Aire Cortante. – ordenó Koga.

\- ¡Bat, bat, bat!

\- ¡Ala de Acero y empieza a girar! – exclamó a su vez Ash.

\- ¡Swellow!

Crobat comenzó a aletear furiosamente, volviendo a arrojarle a Swellow una ráfaga de shurikens de viento. El pájaro revistió sus alas de energía metálica mientras comenzaba a volar hacia su adversario. Una vez que ganó suficiente velocidad empezó a girar sobre sí mismo, pero con las alas extendidas para repeler los proyectiles de su adversario.

\- Defensa de Veneno Cruzado.

En un impresionante despliegue de fuerza, y usando sus alas secundarias para permanecer en el aire. Crobat usó las primarias para revestirlas en energía tóxica de color púrpura, creando una X de energía del mismo color para interceptar el asalto giratorio de Swellow. Aunque mitigó el impacto, logró hacerlo retroceder un poco, y Ash decidió aprovechar de proseguir el asalto como pudo.

\- ¡Continúa, Swellow, usa As Aéreo!

Swellow graznó y se lanzó de nuevo para embestir a Crobat, pero este se mantuvo con su defensa de Veneno Cruzado al frente para interceptar la embestida de su adversario. Aunque no lograba evitar el daño, conseguía al menos reducirlo y a cada segundo que pasaba, Swellow iba perdiendo fuerza y velocidad en sus ataques.

Koga ya se había percatado de ello, y estaba deliberadamente jugando a tratar de agotar a Swellow. Había sospechado que su armadura eléctrica tenía un límite, y estaba tratando de forzarlo hacia él. Además, a pesar de su apariencia, Crobat estaba hecho para el aguante y soportar el daño, así que incluso aunque Swellow lograra conectar algunos golpes de suerte, podría devolvérselos y hasta con intereses.

Entretanto, en su lado del campo Ash mantenía sus puños apretados. La Armadura Trueno de Swellow era una excelente medida para hacerle frente a los oponentes cuando usaran ataques eléctricos contra ellos, lo que lo hacía perfecto para enfrentarlos, pero el incremento de poder era a un precio: un agotamiento total después de utilizarlo, y el desgaste físico para Swellow al mantenerlo se hacía más y más evidente cada vez.

\- Cambia a ofensiva. – ordenó Koga. Crobat mantuvo sus alas recubiertas de energía tóxica, y esta vez en lugar de esperarlo se dispuso a atacar a Swellow con ellas.

\- ¡Ala de Acero, Swellow! – exclamó a su vez Ash.

Las alas envenenadas del murciélago chocaron contra las alas metálicas del pájaro. Aunque en teoría el ataque de Swellow tenía ventaja de tipo contra el de Crobat, los ataques de este eran tan rápidos y precisos que forzaba a Swellow a mantenerse a la defensiva casi todo el tiempo.

Eventualmente, Crobat logró golpear a Swellow de frente con tanta fuerza que lo hizo retroceder, y con un gesto manual de Koga, salió disparado usando el Ataque Rápido electrizado para rematarlo. Después de eso, las chispas en la armadura eléctrica de Swellow comenzaron a volverse intermitentes.

\- Debemos terminarlo ahora. Crobat, elévate para un Ataque Celestial. – declaró Koga.

\- ¡Crobat! – Al instante, el Crobat despegó raudo hacia el cielo, alineándose con el sol, quizás de manera intencional de modo que Ash y Swellow se vieron incapaces de mirarlo directamente sin que les diera en los ojos.

Ash observó a su pájaro: las reservas de la Armadura Trueno estaban a punto de llegar a su límite, y una vez que se agotaran, Swellow ya no estaría en condiciones de seguir peleando. Ya lo único que les quedaba era jugarse todo con un último ataque y esperar lo mejor.

\- ¡Swellow, usa Ave Brava con todo lo que tengas!

\- ¡SWELLOW! – exclamó el pájaro extendiendo las alas una última vez, mientras empezaba a prenderse en llamas azules que se mezclaron con los relámpagos, justo cuando Crobat empezaba a descender en picada hacia ellos.

Al mismo tiempo, Swellow salió disparado como un cohete viviente, creando un pequeño estallido de aire con el arranque. Pájaro y murciélago volaron con la mirada fija cada uno en su objetivo, acercándose más y más al punto de convergencia. Sería una batalla de voluntades, donde prevalecería la más fuerte…

Se produjo un estallido de luz eléctrica en cuanto los dos Pokémon se encontraron uno con el otro, y hubo una gran explosión y humo que forzó a Ash a cubrirse. Cuando pudo ver nuevamente, una silueta se desplomó en el suelo cayendo fuera de la nube de humo. Era Swellow, para su consternación. Pero unos segundos después, otra también cayó en condiciones similares a pocos metros de él, y quedó con sus cuatro alas desparramadas formando una X. El choque de ambos ataques los había dejado fuera de combate a ambos.

\- ¡Doble nocaut, ni Swellow ni Crobat son capaces de continuar! – declaró el réferi alzando ambas banderas, y al instante los iconos de ambos Pokémon se apagaron al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Regresa, Swellow! – dijo Ash recuperando a su pájaro. – Buen trabajo, amigo, te ganaste un buen descanso.

Ash miró al frente, mientras Koga retornaba a su Crobat sin decir una palabra, pero hacía un gesto afirmativo que daba a entender que había hecho un buen trabajo. Bien, Swellow al menos había podido equilibrarle la balanza. No había tomado la delantera, pero al menos tampoco estaba en desventaja. Tendría que elegir cuidadosamente al siguiente si quería culminar antes del entretiempo estando al frente.

\- ¡Yo elijo a Venomoth! – exclamó el ninja, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Venomoth, venomoth!

La polilla venenosa apareció aleteando sobre el campo, y esparciendo algunas esporas sobre el campo. Ash entrecerró los ojos al verla: parecía ser la misma de cuando era líder de gimnasio, pero se veía más grande y mucho más fuerte.

\- Veamos qué harás con esto. – dijo Ash cogiendo su tercera Pokébola. – ¡Incineroar, yo te elijo!

\- ¡ROAR! – Al aparecer en el campo, el tigre bípedo lanzó un rugido al cielo, y adoptó una postura de luchador listo para saltar al ring. Koga levantó una ceja ligeramente al verlo, como si le sorprendiera un poco.

\- Fuerza Psíquica. – ordenó Koga, para sorpresa de todos, especialmente de Ash.

Para un entrenador normal, iniciar usando un ataque tipo Psíquico contra un Pokémon tipo Oscuro parecía una estupidez. Sin embargo, Venomoth no concentró su ataque en Incineroar, sino en algunos de los trozos de árboles caídos. Empezó a girarlos para que ganaran impulso y se los arrojó a Incineroar, que simplemente se mantuvo dónde estaba esperándolos.

\- ¡Colmillo de Fuego! – exclamó Ash.

\- ¡ROAARR! – El tigre abrió la boca e hizo aparecer un aura de fuego a su alrededor que tomó la forma de un gran par de mandíbulas de dientes afilados. Estas se cerraron de golpe cuando los árboles llegaron hasta él, convirtiéndolos en trozos de carbón encendido que cayeron a sus lados sin causarle ningún daño. Ash alcanzó a ver que Koga levantaba las cejas más todavía, y decidió aprovechar de empezar con un buen ataque.

\- ¡Nitrocarga! – exclamó apuntando hacia el frente.

El felino volvió a rugir y se envolvió en llamas, antes de echarse a correr hacia la polilla. Para ser tan grande, era capaz de correr bastante rápido, pero como siempre, Koga permaneció imperturbable mientras ejecutaba un sello de manos ninja nuevamente.

\- Anulación y Doble Rayo.

Los ojos de Venomoth brillaron con una luz azul al fijarse profundamente en los de Incineroar, que se encendieron del mismo color por espacio de un segundo, justo antes que se detuviera en seco en medio de su ataque y sus llamas se apagaran de golpe. En medio de su desconcierto, no pudo hacer nada cuando el insecto disparó un rayo de energía multicolor que lo sacó volando por los aires, aunque logró enderezarse para aterrizar en cuclillas. Al oír el gruñido, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta supo exactamente lo que Incineroar quería hacer.

\- ¡De acuerdo, Incineroar, usa Revancha! – exclamó Ash.

Incineroar volvió a prenderse en llamas, aunque un poco más oscuras, y estas se concentraron mayormente en sus garras. El felino se lanzó hacia su adversario para acuchillarlo sin piedad, aunque Venomoth simplemente empezó a esquivar los golpes subiendo, bajando y girando en varias direcciones. Sin embargo, Incineroar aumentó el ritmo de los ataques poco a poco hasta que logró acertarle uno. Ash aprovechó de presionar con un Colmillo de Fuego que se tragó brevemente a la polilla en las quijadas de fuego.

\- Sol Matutino. – declaró Koga, apuntando con los dedos hacia el aire.

\- Moth. – Saliendo entre el infierno de llamas, Venomoth voló hacia el sol e inmediatamente tomó la energía para comenzar a sanarse. Todas las marcas de quemaduras que quedaron tras el último ataque comenzaron a sanar en cuestión de segundos, mientras Ash volvía a apretar los dientes.

\- Ciclón de Polvo Venenoso. – dijo Koga, apuntando con los dedos al frente.

\- ¡Venomoth!

Tomando su distancia, Venomoth empezó a aletear con fuerza dispersando una nube de esporas púrpuras. Pero en vez de solo dejarlas ir, disparó también unas ráfagas de viento para dirigirla de manera más rápida y concentrada hacia Incineroar, teniendo así menos probabilidades de fallar. Ash por su parte en ese momento no pensó: simplemente reaccionó.

\- ¡Lariat Oscuro, rápido! – exclamó.

Las garras de Incineroar volvieron a prenderse en llamas oscuras, y justo antes que la ráfaga con esporas venenosas lo golpeara, giró como un tornado repeliendo las esporas lejos de él, hasta que finalmente cesó la ráfaga. Incineroar dejó de girar y miró desafiante a su oponente, mientras Ash exhalaba un suspiro de alivio. Realmente el Lariat Oscuro funcionaba como un Contraescudo improvisado, y sin tener que combinarlo con otros ataques.

El tigre siguió girando hacia donde estaba el insecto, dispersando la nube de esporas tóxicas y golpeándolo con fuerza. Tanto Koga como Venomoth se vieron sorprendidos de lo rápido que se movía Incineroar al girar de ese modo.

\- Venomoth, vuelve a elevarte y usa Doble Rayo.

Venomoth empezó a aletear y volvió a colocarse por encima de Incineroar para iniciar un bombardeo aéreo de rayos. En ese instante, hubo el destello que indicaba que la Anulación había desaparecido y que Incineroar podía volver a usar su movimiento.

\- ¡Usa Nitrocarga y salta al aire! – exclamó Ash.

Incineroar se prendió en llamas y empezó a correr. Koga se notaba bastante confiado, pues no había forma de que Incineroar lo alcanzara… hasta que pegó un enorme salto y se le puso por encima, y girándose en el aire abrió los brazos para hacerle una plancha devastadora. El tigre se llevó a la polilla consigo, y se estampó en el suelo con una gran explosión que sacudió los árboles del campo de batalla.

\- ¡Quizás no podamos volar, pero podemos saltar muy alto! – exclamó el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. Eso lo había aprendido poniendo a Incineroar a hacer sparring de manera regular con Charizard. – ¡Colmillo de Fuego!

Con otro rugido, Incineroar abrió sus fauces y le clavó los dientes en llamas a Venomoth sin piedad, y si no bastara, comenzó a agitarlo salvajemente antes de soltarlo y arrojarlo lejos contra un árbol. En ese preciso instante, un estallido de fuego rodeó a la polilla, indicando que le acababan de infligir una quemadura. Aunque Koga no dijo nada, Ash alcanzó a ver que su cara se tensaba ligeramente y que lo que acababa de pasar no le agradó en absoluto.

\- Vuelve a elevarte y Sol Matutino. – ordenó el ninja.

Venomoth ascendió otra vez y absorbió la luz solar para curarse el daño, aunque las quemaduras seguirían activas y afectándole por el resto de la pelea.

\- Fuerza Psíquica a todo el campo.

El aura azul de Venomoth volvió a encenderse, esta vez a máximo poder mientras la polilla comenzaba a levantar todo lo que tenía al alcance: árboles caídos, rocas, y hasta trozos del suelo, haciendo gala de su gran poder psíquico. Los escombros comenzaron a orbitar alrededor de Incineroar, cada vez más y más rápido hasta que finalmente comenzaron a bombardearlo uno tras otro. Aunque pudo esquivar los primeros, poco a poco empezaron a golpear más de cerca y rápido por los puntos ciegos.

Sin embargo, la quemadura infligida se prendió en aquel momento interrumpiendo su concentración, y dándole a Incineroar un momento de respiro para escabullirse. Ash inmediatamente le ordenó lanzarse con otra Nitrocarga, incrementando su velocidad a mitad de la carrera. Venomoth esquivó el ataque inicial, pero Incineroar insistió y empezó a lanzarse con sus garras a tratar de atraparlo. La polilla esquivaba con gran agilidad, y al tomar su distancia, Koga volvió a hacer una señal de manos para indicarle el siguiente contraataque.

\- Polvo Venenoso.

Venomoth empezó a esparcir las esporas púrpuras a su alrededor, aunque esta vez no las arrojó con una ráfaga concentrada. En lugar de eso, las concentró en una gran nube encima de todo el lado del campo donde estaba Incineroar, como para asegurarse que no le dejaría ninguna ruta de escape y lo inhalaría sin remedio.

\- ¡Prepárate para usar Lariat Oscuro! – gritó Ash.

Sin embargo, ante eso Koga entrecerró los ojos y le hizo una seña silenciosa a Venomoth, justo cuando Incineroar prendía sus garras en llamas oscuras, los ojos de la polilla brillaron de azul, y se fijaron en los del tigre. Solo fue por un segundo, pero eso bastó, y el fuego en las manos de Incineroar se apagó al instante.

\- ¡Pero qué…!

\- No podrás usar ese movimiento giratorio para dispersarla esta vez. – declaró Koga.

Mientras la nube de Polvo Venenoso descendía sobre el felino de fuego, Ash empezó a mirar por todos lados en busca de algún escape o algo que pudiera usar para contrarrestarla. ¿Podría Incineroar aguantar la respiración hasta que pasara? Ya venía descendiendo y no había forma de que pudieran escapar.

\- ¡Usa Nitrocarga y empieza a girar! – exclamó el entrenador.

\- ¡ROAR!

A fuerza de tratar de repeler las esporas tóxicas de alguna manera, Incineroar se prendió totalmente en sus llamas normales y empezó a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo. El resultado fue que cuando lo hizo, generó un tornado llameante que al hacer contacto con la nube tóxica, inició una reacción en cadena que hizo que estas comenzaran a detonar, y el humo púrpura rápidamente fue reemplazado por humo negro a raíz de todas las pequeñas pero rápidas explosiones que se propagaron por todo el lugar. De hecho, Venomoth se vio forzado a retroceder para evitar atrapado en el desastre, pero este avanzó demasiado rápido y no alcanzó a irse por completo antes de que algunas de ellas le saltaran encima, y en medio del humo, Incineroar apareció todavía envuelto en la Nitrocarga, saltando para embestirlo. Ya estaba empezando a ponerlo contra las cuerdas y si no se movía rápido, terminaría mal.

\- Doble Rayo, con toda la fuerza que puedas. – ordenó el maestro ninja.

Haciendo acopio de fuerzas, Venomoth disparó el Doble Rayo con toda la potencia que pudo imprimir. Incineroar se cubrió con los brazos y trató de aguantarlo, pero era demasiado fuerte y lo hizo retroceder lento pero seguro, haciendo unas trincheras donde apoyaba las garras de sus pies. El tigre luchaba y se esforzaba, pero claramente estaba perdiendo…

Hasta que un estallido de la quemadura de Venomoth interrumpió el ataque, y de inmediato Incineroar tuvo un respiro para echarse a correr y desquitarse con su adversario.

\- ¡Revancha, ahora!

\- ¡Sol Matutino! – intentó gritar Koga, alzando la voz.

Venomoth trató de curarse el daño de manera preventiva, pero Incineroar fue más rápido, tanto en correr la distancia desde un extremo al otro del campo como en prender en llamas sus dos garras. Acto seguido, saltó hacia su oponente y empezó a girar de la misma manera que con el Lariat Oscuro o con la Nitrocarga que usó antes, convirtiéndose en un bólido de fuego con forma de taladro. El impacto sobre Venomoth fue devastador, y la polilla salió disparada contra la pared opuesta estrellándose fuera del campo de batalla, y desplomándose en el suelo.

Por un momento, luchó por levantarse, pero el resultado fue evidente. La velocidad del impacto giratorio, sumado al efecto adicional de usar Revancha después de haber recibido daño por un ataque enemigo garantizaban que no se levantaría después de eso, aunque Incineroar había quedado bastante agotado tras ese duro asalto. El réferi corrió a verificar e inmediatamente levantó su bandera.

\- ¡Venomoth ya no puede continuar, Incineroar es el ganador! ¡Como el miembro del Alto Mando Koga ha perdido a tres Pokémon, pasamos ahora al entretiempo!

\- ¡Increíble, fanáticos! ¡Esta batalla está muy reñida! ¡Después de un inicio algo difícil, el retador consigue ponerse a la cabeza! ¿Qué nos aguardará después del entretiempo? ¡No abandonen sus asientos, porque vamos a averiguarlo!

\- Buen trabajo, Incineroar. Regresa ahora y toma un descanso. – declaró Ash, observando hacia la dirección del tablero.

La situación estaba tres a dos, y lograba mantenerse con ventaja. Mirando la Pokébola de Incineroar, decidió dejarlo en espera. Quizás con un buen respiro estuviera bien para regresar más tarde, pero por ahora, intentaría mantenerse apegado al plan uno a uno original. Tanto él como Koga tenían todavía tres Pokémon en espera sin revelar, y a diferencia de Lorelei, los videos mostraban equipos mucho más variados e impredecibles, así que no pudo formar un equipo que le diese una ventaja totalmente clara.

Lo mejor que podía esperar era que los que eligió fuesen suficientes para hacerles frente, independientemente de a quiénes utilizara Koga. Y por si las dudas, Incineroar tenía una última carta por jugar en caso de que le tocase tomar el relevo en el ring de nuevo.

* * *

 _ **Región de Hoenn, Ciudad Petalburg…**_

No solo en la región de Kalos había gente apoyando a Ash. Aquel día, el matrimonio de los Maple se encontraba viendo con mucha atención el gran evento de la región Kanto. Cuando no estaban siguiendo los avatares de sus hijos, ocasionalmente echaban un vistazo a los del joven que tanto les enseñó e inspiró para convertirse en los entrenadores que eran hoy día.

\- En breve regresaremos con la gran conclusión de este emocionante encuentro. ¡No se despeguen de sus asientos que ya volvemos, con el análisis minuto a minuto de esta batalla!

\- Es increíble, mira como ha mejorado Ash. – dijo Caroline, abrazando a su esposo.

\- Casi no lo reconozco. Pareciera que fue ayer cuando vino por primera vez a este gimnasio. – admitió Norman. – A ese paso podría convertirse en el nuevo campeón.

\- ¡Hola, ya llegué! – La pareja inmediatamente se volteó al oír el sonido de la puerta. Esa voz era inconfundible, y de todos modos, la noche pasada les había llamado para decirles que iba a pasar por allí.

\- ¡Bienvenido, Max! – dijo Caroline, levantándose para recibirlo con un fuerte abrazo.

La pubertad había hecho maravillas con el hijo menor de los Maple, que ahora estaba casi tan alto como su madre. Aún tenía su pelo azulado peinado igual que antaño, pero había sustituido sus antiguas gafas de nerd por unas protectoras de un azul transparente que le daban un aire más aventurero, y además eran perfectas para cuando había mal tiempo, aunque en ese momento las llevaba encima de la cabeza. Su atuendo consistía en una chaqueta verde oscuro con zapatos a juego, pantalones grises, y una mochila amarilla.

\- Hola, mamá. – los saludó. – ¿Qué hay de nuevo? ¿Han tenido noticias de May?

\- Llamó esta mañana, dice que quedó de verse con una de sus amigas y no la veremos por un tiempo. – dijo Norman. – Bueno, aunque me dé gusto verte, ambos sabemos que no vienes por placeres, ¿cierto?

\- Claro que no, papá. – dijo el chico ajustándose las gafas protectoras. – Vengo listo para ganarme mi quinta medalla de la Liga Hoenn.

\- Bueno, no esperes que te lo ponga fácil solo porque somos familia, ya lo sabes. – replicó el padre en tono desafiante.

\- Sí, sí, es emocionante y todo. – dijo Caroline, interponiéndose entre ambos antes que empezaran a soltarse chispas entre ellos. – Pero eso puede esperar. Max, ponte cómodo, te traeré algunos bocadillos. Debes de estar hambriento después de tu largo viaje.

Mientras Caroline iba a la cocina por los bocadillos, Max fue a sentarse en el sofá con su padre, viendo el televisor con mucho interés.

\- ¿Es el Desafío al Alto Mando? – preguntó.

\- Sí, y a que no adivinas quién es el retador. – le dijo Norman.

Las tomas empezaron a mostrar algunos de los momentos importantes de cada batalla. Aunque el Donphan que vio peleando contra el Ariados al principio no le dio ningún indicio, en cuanto vio al Swellow cargado de electricidad dorada que se estrellaba en el aire contra el Crobat supo inmediatamente quién era. Después de todo, ¿a cuántos entrenadores conocía que tuvieran unos de esos Pokémon capaces de hacer eso?

\- ¿Es Ash? Supe que este año había ganado la Liga Índigo, ¿de verdad le entró a ese desafío?

\- Sí, y esta es su segunda batalla. – dijo Norman. – Ahora es el entretiempo, llegaste a tiempo para ver la conclusión.

\- Wow, esto no puedo perdérmelo. – Max se inclinó al frente para ver mejor.

A medida que pasaba el análisis descriptivo de cada asalto, Max se sorprendió de ver cómo había evolucionado el estilo de batallas de su antiguo compañero de viaje. Todavía recordaba la vez que vio la Conferencia Plateada por televisión y cómo su Charizard perdió contra aquel Blaziken. Y ahora, parecía haber tomado una página de aquel encuentro, por la forma en como usó a su Incineroar para derrotar al Venomoth cuando este se le escapaba por los aires. Ash usando la cabeza, casi parecía imposible, aunque podía ver que seguía adaptándose e improvisando bastante bien para salir de aprietos.

\- Buen provecho, aquí tienen. – dijo Caroline, trayendo una bandeja con emparedados.

\- Gracias. – dijo Max cogiendo uno y comiéndose casi la mitad de un mordisco. – Vaya, esto va a estar bueno. Veamos qué tan fuerte te has vuelto desde la última vez que nos vimos, Ash.

Mientras los Maple veían el análisis y aguardaban que se reanudara la batalla, el hijo menor sintió que lo invadía la emoción. Durante su viaje aprendió mucho de sus experiencias con Ash, y también con su hermana, y tenía muchas ganas de poder enfrentarlo en una batalla. Y más todavía ahora, que lo estaba viendo enfrentarse a entrenadores al nivel de la élite de su región, nada menos.

Algo que siempre se contagiaba, ese espíritu de competencia, y siempre estaba presente sin importar qué tan lejos estuvieran.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Bien, amigos, y aquí lo tenemos, inicia el segundo combate de Ash contra el Alto Mando, en este caso contra Koga. Este está mucho más difícil de hacer ya que me toca hacerlo desde cero, pues en la versión original no existía y no tenía nada como base o que pudiese conservar, pero bueno, creo que al menos esta parte ha valido algo la pena. Falta la otra mitad, veamos cómo se las arregla Ash contra el maestro ninja de los Pokémon Venenosos.

En cuanto a las escenas del principio y el final, las agregué en caso de que el combate me saliera algo corto (y así fue, comparativamente hablando), y en el caso de la primera, ya que no se me ocurría algo diferente que hacer con Ash más que ponerlo a entrenar y prepararse. Ya que en los capítulos pasados le di a Misty su apartado con Lorelei, pensé que sería una buena forma mostrar al resto de los amigos de Ash mientras lo observan desde donde se encuentran. Decidí que les daré a todos su momentito, aunque no me he decidido si con los de Alola los pondré a todos en una sola, o los divido. Bueno, ya veré con calma.

Por si alguien me va a decir algo con la escena final, tengan en cuenta que en el anime no todos los entrenadores arrancan en su región de origen: si recuerdan, Paul compitió en las ligas de Kanto, Johto y Hoenn antes de volver a su natal Sinnoh, así que podemos asumir que Max está haciendo lo mismo. Y también, en los juegos la Medalla de Norman es la quinta que te ganas aunque sea el primer gimnasio al que puedes llegar. Por lo que sabemos, Max podría haber llegado a Hoenn y antes de volver a casa se puso a hacer el viaje y ganarse las medallas, ¿no creen?

Gracias por los reviews a **darkdan-sama, leonix644, BRANDON369, Soul Of Demon** y **RedHood.** Puede que tarde un poco en arrancar con la segunda mitad de este combate, ya que tengo otros compromisos y la situación aquí se pone complicada. Ya les digo de nuevo: comenten más, que así se motiva uno a escribir más.

 **P.D:** De nuevo a **Juan,** pero este es por el oneshot de "¡Yo te elijo! – Desafío por la Medalla Cascada". Solo quisiera decir que no, no tenía forma de saber eras PokéShipper, excepto por ese comentario que hiciste de que "faltó Misty" en el de "Tú eres mi padre, y yo soy tu hijo" (del que por cierto, nunca me diste una explicación). Lamento las molestias, pero de nuevo insistiré en que te crees una cuenta, para poder responderte apropiadamente a tus reviews, ya que lo creas o no, es fastidioso ocupar las notas para esto, y también que hay ocasiones en que prefiero hablar en privado, ¿me entiendes?


End file.
